Total Drama
by azazemon
Summary: What do you get when you throw in dances, parties, school projects, romance, and a vengeful, pale pedophile in the Senior Year of Konoha High? Pairings inside! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Kiko stood in the mirror and fumbled with her hair.

_"Do I want it down or in a ponytail? Argh! Why is hair the hardest thing to decide on?"_ she asked herself.

She was wearing a white, sleeveless button up shirt, a long white skirt, and white heels. She had jet black eyes and hair to match that went down to her lower back.

"Kiko dear, hurry up or you'll be late!" Her mother called from the living room.

"One minute mom! I'm finishing up my hair!" she called from the bathroom.

Her mother walked in, looking like an older version of her,"Honestly child, you look pretty either way."

"You're my mother, you're suppose to tell me that." she said laughing.

"Would you like me to ask your older brother? I'm sure he'd have something to say about it." she smirked as Kiko laughed.

"If you want my real opinion, it looks much better down. Now hurry up, I have to be at work by 8:00." she said walking out.

Kiko followed her mother's advice, brushed her hair, then ran down the stairs after her mother, who was on the phone. She was nervous, she didn't know what to expect from this Konoha High, she heard new reports about gangs there and frequent fights, and wasn't all that excited to go. She calmed herself through constant reassurances that it was her last year as a high school student before she was off to college, so she wouldn't be there long. They pulled up to the school, with a farewell to her mother she walked inside.

_"So far so good."_ she thought walking into the school, which was pretty calm, probably because it was only 7:30, so everyone wasn't here yet. She ended up finding the auditorium five minutes later, got her program, and headed out.

"Okay let's see, Per. 1, history, Mr. Hatake, room B8...where is B8?" she said looking around. She turned around and began backing up to get a better look at the buildings and backed into someone. She quickly turned around.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I was just trying to find my first period, and I don't know where everything is-"

"That's alright, I completely understand." said the girl with pink hair.

Kiko sighed,"Thanks, I'm Kiko Umeshii." she said extending her hand.

"Saskura Haruno, and let me be the first to welcome you to Konoha High." she said in a professional tone.

"Thanks Sakura. Um, maybe you could help me, I need to find B8."

"Oh, History with Mr. Hatake? I have the same period." she said smiling.

_"Thank you universe!"_ she thought happily. This school wasn't so bad after all.

"So Kiko, what brings you here?" Sakura asked as they walked to class.

"Senior year, hoping to get this one off to a good start." Kiko said looking at the tagging on the walls.

"Well, more power to ya. This school can become a jungle real quickly." Sakura said,"Ah, B8."

They walked in. A man with spiky white hair was writing his name on the board.

"Good Morning Mr. Hatake." Sakura said brightly walking in.

"Good Morning Sakura. And what's this? A new student?" he asked as Kiko walked in.

"Yeah, I'm Kiko Umeshii." She said with a bow. She stood back up and noticed he was wearing a mask that covered everything on his face but his right eye.

"I see you've noticed my mask. I like to be as mysterious as our history." he said brightly.

"Oh, O.K." she said.

_"Weirdo..." _

"Umeshii...Umeshii...ah! Here you are, sitting right next to Sasuke Uchiha, in the corner over there." he said pointing.

A boy with black, somewhat spiky hair wearing a black shirt, jeans, and shoes sat in a corner in the back, looking out the window.

_"He looks friendly..." _she though sarcastically sitting down in the seat next to him.

She took a deep breath,"Hi! I'm Kiko Umeshii."

"And?" he asked snidely without looking at her.

Feeling taken aback, she turned around and faced forward.

_"Jerk..."_

When the rest of the class began to file in, Mr. Hatake told them where to sit. A boy with blonde hair sat on the other side of her. She learned his name was Naruto Uzumaki, he seemed pretty dense.

Once the bell had rung, everyone sat down as Mr. Hatake stood up.

"Welcome back everyone to Konoha High. I know this is a big year for all of you, it being the last. I'd like to start the day off by introducing a new student, Kiko Umeshii. Stand up Ms. Umeshii."

Slowly, she stood up and gave a weak smile.

"Welcome to the school!" A chubby boy in the first seat yelled.

"Um...thanks." she said shyly.

_"At least **some** people here like to make friends_."she thought throwing a glare at Sasuke, who was still looking out the window.

"Other than that, today's a free day. You may all get up and walk around the class to chat, but don't throw anything, no profanity, and keep it down while I read my books." he said.

Kiko took a deep breath and decided to try again.

"So...Sasuke, is it?" she asked.

"I should tell you now so you'll stop bothering me. I don't like to talk to people so buzz of!" he said fiercely.

Angered, Kiko gladly took his advice and ignored him the rest of the period. Instead she looked at her program card to see what other classes she had.

**Per. 2: Physiology**

**Per. 3: A.P. English  
**

**Per. 4: Gym**

**Per. 5: Arts and Crafts  
**

**Per. 6: Counselor's Office ****(ran out of ideas)**

The bell rang for second period, and along with Sakura, Kiko went to the next class. As they entered the room, Sakura bowed to the teacher and said,"Good day, Mr. Morino."

"Good day Sakura. Ah, you must be Kiko Umeshii. Your seat will be next to Sasuke Uchiha, back there."

_"Again?!"_

"O.K." she said with a smile.

She sat down and buried her head in her hands.

_"Why universe! Why do you curse me with such a jerk? Does my suffering make you laugh? Well does it?"_ she thought in despair.

Sasuke walked in, without saying anything to the teacher, and sat down next to Kiko, much to her displeasure.

"Didn't think you'd be in here." she said again trying to start a conversation.

He didn't answer, instead looked out the window as he did in first.

_"A box of napalm is comin your way my emo friend..." _she mentally threatened him.

When everyone entered and took their seats, the bell rang and Mr. Morino stood up in front of the class.

"Welcome seniors, to Physiology. Today we shall begin a project. Oh stop groaning, you're seniors! You should be used to this kind of stuff by now. Now, we won't start today, since it's the first day, but we will start tomorrow. What I want all of you to do," he said pulling down a poster of a heart for everyone to see,"is to list all the parts of the human heart, and turn it in at the end of the period. Now get to work."

She would have to vent over Sasuke another time, it was time for her to shine. She finished with ten minutes to spare, and looked back over at Sasuke, who had apparently finished and was looking back out the window. She rolled her eyes and observed the rest of the class. Sakura was also finished, and was reading up on some books. She looked over at Naruto, who barely had three answers on his paper.

_"Poor guy..."_ she thought.

The bell rang, and the class, moaning and mumbling under their breaths, turned in their papers and left the class. On her way to her A.P. English, she silently chanted,_"Please don't let him be there, please don't let him be there, please don't let him be there..."_

Upon entering the class and seeing him sitting in the back, she almost kicked the wall in exasperation. The teacher pointed her to her seat, which was once again by him, and she begrudgingly sat down. She was about ready to bang her head on the desk when the class started. The teacher only wanted them to read and discuss literature today, so she got up and went over to Sakura, who was talking to two more girls who's names were Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuuga. As the class went on, she casts look back at him to see what he was doing, not surprised that he was staring out the window.

The bell rang and she ran to gym, undressed and put on her gym clothes, which was a white T-shirt with black shorts, and went onto the basketball court. She froze, wishing that right then and there a bolt of lightning would strike her to dust at that very moment. Dribbling and shooting a basketball on the court, was none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

_"No need to worry, he isn't even concerned with you so don't be concerned with him."_ she thought as she ignored him and walked across the court.

When the coach came in everyone lined up, Sasuke taking his time to join the line.

"Right, I'm Coach Gai, and we're gonna have some fun this year. Normally I just let you all run around and exercise in your own way, but today we're gonna do something that'll really work out those muscles...Dodgeball!"

Groans from the students.

"Oh don't groan, cheer and scream. Girls against boys, boys will be the targets, girls the shooters. Let's see who get's tired first. Okay...we'll get...Nara with Yamanaka, Haruno with Uzumaki, Hyuuga with Inuzuka, and..."

_"Oh god no!"_

"Umeshii with Uchiha. Man, we seem to be short on girls in this class this year. Well, everyone else, I want twenty laps around the court. Now let's play ball!"

Kiko hung her head, today wasn't going so well after all. Sasuke walked past her,"I hope your aiming is at least semi-accurate..."

_"I'll show you semi-accurate you arrogant punk!" _

The whistle blew and the game began. Ino took the lead, raining blow after blow upon poor Choji, who wasn't hard to miss. Sakura caught Naruto a few times, Hinata a couple, but Kiko wasn't getting anywhere trying to hit Sasuke.

"Your aiming sucks." he said coldly.

She felt like smashing the ball on his head. She threw it so hard that when he dodged it she cracked the wall. Coach Gai examined it,"Wow! That's some strength on you young lady! That's the king of energy and power you need for this class, good work!" he said giving her a thumbs up.

Somewhat confused on why a teacher congratulated her on destroying school property, she dismissed it and went back to change when the bell rang, quickly hurrying to her arts and crafts class. She nearly jumped for joy when she found out he wasn't in there, only girls were there. She sat down by a sewing machine, a bright smile on her face. Sakura sat next to her.

"So, how's your first day at school going so far?"

The bell rang, and the teacher stood in front of the class. "Good evening ladies, I'm Ms. Yuhi, and welcome to sewing class. Today, I want you to sew a normal item, like a sweater or clay cup, just to warm yourself up."

She decided she'd sew something while she talked to Sakura.

"There's this boy named Sasuke, he's a total jerk!" she seethed.

"Who Sasuke? He's a hunk!" Ino said joining them, nearly drooling at her comment.

"I honestly don't know what you see in him. He's rude and arrogant and just plain unfriendly. I tried to be friends with him, but he was just so...Argh!"

"Best not to let him get to you, he's been that way since ninth grade." Sakura said.

"I think he's just trying to look tough. I don't really see why he has too, he's hot enough as it is." Ino said.

Kiko and Sakura gave her an are-you-serious? look.

The rest of the class they began discussing other guys, and who are the popular kids in the school. At the end of the period, Kiko succeeded in making a wool cupholder. She'd give it to her mother when she got home.

He wasn't in her six period, since she was working in the counselor's office, but she did have to run alot of errands, errands the counselors there were suppose to have done before school started. Either way, in her eyes, it was better than having another class with him. After school she hurried home, ran upstairs to their apartment, closed the door and slid to the floor. Her brother came from around the corner.

"Well, how was school?"

"Ugh, where should I begin." she sighed.

That night, she messaged her friend from her old school, Keiko Nerami.

**InnocentFlower: **Yo. (**In real-life, this is how me and my friends and family communicate**.)

**Keiko-chanbitches!:** Hey! How was school?

**InnocentFlower:**Well, I met this jerk named Sasuke Uchiha, other than that it was fun.

**Keiko-chanbitches!: **Awww...potential boyfriend?

**InnocentFlower:** Ewww! Never! I'd rather date that kid from our school who use to eat paste!

**Keiko-chanbitches!: **Really?

**InnocentFlower: **Nah...I tried to be friends with him today, but he like, totally shut me down. He has my first four periods, and sits right next to me in every one!

**Keiko-chanbitches!:**Ouch...That's rough. Well, you only have one year there, so just wait it out. It's obvious he doesn't want to talk to you, so I guess the problem is already solved.

**InnocentFlower: **Yeah, I guess you're right. G'night, I have to get up early so I can eat breakfast this time.

**Keiko-chanbitches!: **Yeah, breakfast is like the most important meal of the day. G'night.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up early the next morning and made some breakfast. After she ate she took a shower, then went to her wardrobe to decide what she wanted to wear that day. After a thirty minute crisis, she decided on a long-sleeve black shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. Satisfied, she finished up in the bathroom and left the house. She wanted to walk to school to get a better view of their neighborhood, which wasn't that charming. Graffiti decorated most of the buildings she passed by. Feeling somewhat uneasy, she sped up to school, almost breaking into a run. She arrived there and headed straight to class. To her dismay, he was already there.

_"Curses..."_

She took her seat, took out a book, and read, waiting for class to start. Mr. Hatake was reading a book about the crusades at the front of the room, giggling like a girl as he read. She assumed he must have a nudie magazine or something under there...what a perv. Soon the students entered and took their seats, and class resumed.

"Ahem. Welcome to the second day. Today, we're gonna start on our projects. (Groans) I know, I know, you probably have projects in your other classes, but this'll be fun. I'll select a group of you to act out certain scenes throughout history. Most of these will be a two-person group, since the three-person projects in ninth grade were so..."he said this looking at Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto, who refused to meet his gaze,"But, I will pick the scene, and the people I think should play it. Up first: Aburame Shino, Akimichi Choji, and Inuzuka Kiba, you three will act out Zeus vs. The Titans; Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata will do a Native American ritual scene; Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, and Nara Shikamaru will do an Aztec sacrifice; last but not least,"

_"Oh come on!"_

"Umeshii Kiko, and Uchiha Sasuke, will do a tribal dance."

Everyone turned to look back at Kiko, as though pitying her. She wanted more than ever for that box of napalm at this very moment. Class ended and they went to second period, some of her classmates giving their condolences because of her situation. When she sat down in class, she wanted more than anything to get to work and start studying the body.

"Uzumaki! Sit next to Hyuuga today." Mr. Morino said.

Naruto obeyed, getting up and sitting next to a now blushing Hinata.

"Today we start that wonderful, glorious project you were all so excited about yesterday."

"Define excited..." Naruto mumbled.

"This project, may be somewhat touchy to most of you. If you look around, this class, though small, is evenly split between boys and girls, which brings me to the project."

_"Dammit! Why couldn't my last name be something like Karenda or something like that? Why!?"_

"Because of the chance of sexual harassment suites against this school, on the women, this project will require the women to study the men. I only want an analysis on the top half of their body, no lower than the belt, or if they sag, the waist. I want a detailed description on: muscle development, organ condition, breathing, physical fitness, and the list goes on. Now I suggest that you all begin to make plans, because this project is due in four weeks."

_"Great...now I have to look at him. Could this day get any worse?"_

Next period,"All right children, we're kicking this year off with a fun project. We're going to act out scenes from literature. I've picked these parts according to who I think could make the best out of it. Ahem. Umeshii Kiko and,"

_"I'm having a premonition...the next words out his mouth will be Uchiha Sasuke."_

"Uchiha Sasuke."

_"I should drop out of school and make that my hobby, predicting disasters and misfortune."_

"You two will act out the famous _Romeo and Juliet _scene."

"Which one?" she asked quickly.

_"Hopefully the one where they kill themselves." _she thought darkly.

"The kissing scene."

If she were a mirror, she would have shattered. Everyone turned around again, in a wide-eyed stare. Ino was green with envy. Kiko would switch places with her any day.

_"This.has.become.the.worst.day.of.my.life!" _she thought hopelessly.

"No need to rush though, this project isn't due for about a month."

After he assigned everyone else their roles from hell, they had to converse with their partner on how they were going to do it.

Taking another deep breath, she turned to him and said,"Well, this is out of the ordinary, wouldn't you say?"

He didn't look at her, instead said,"Try not to make these projects you excuse of wanting to touch on me." he sounded haughty.

"Believe me, touching you is the last thing in my mind." she lied,she wanted to strangle him. That was technically touching him.

He made no reply, only opened up a book and began to read. Kiko got up and went to the teacher.

"Mr. Umino, why do I have to be paired with Sasuke?"

"I know he can be somewhat...distant and rude at times,"

"At times?"

"But you can never judge a book by its cover. Give him a chance, you might actually get a perfect score. After all, he is the smartest kid in the school."

_"Impossible!!"_

Throughout the rest of the day, she kept her spirits up. After all, he was the smartest kid in school, so academically she wasn't really in danger. Right?

She got home late, and was surprised to see that her parents and older brother were putting on nice clothes. No sooner had she entered the apartment did her mother drag her to her room.

"Put on something nice, we've been invited to dinner." she said excitedly.

"By who?"

"I forgot, but he's the head of the police department here." she said.

_"Whatever..."_

She put on long white dress with spaghetti straps and white heels, matching her mother. They left out the house, her mom and dad talking excitedly on their way to the restaurant. They arrived at a fancy Japanese cuisine restaurant, and got out he car.

"Honey, where is he?" her mom asked excitedly.

"Right there." her dad said pointing near the entrance.

Kiko spotted them. There were four, and when they got closer she could make them out. There was a man with brown hair, a woman with black hair, a younger looking man with black hair, and...no...it couldn't be. There was Sasuke, who looked just as surprised as she did to see the other.

"Mr. and Mrs. Umeshii, welcome." Mr. Uchiha said shaking her father's hand.

"Thank you for letting us join you this evening Mr. Uchiha." her father replied shaking his hand.

"These are my two sons, Itachi and Sasuke."

"This is my son, Aido, and my daughter Kiko." he said smiling.

Kiko and Sasuke glared at each other for a few seconds.

"Looks like Kiko and Sasuke have already met." Itachi joked.

"We have class together." they both said coldly.

"Splendid! Well, let's get in there and get our bellies full!" her mother said, knowing the looks the two were giving each other wasn't friendly.

They went inside, where their table was all ready for them. They all sat down, this time Kiko sat across from Sasuke.

_"Guess I should order something light. If I have to look at his face every time while I eat, I think I'll heave." _she thought.

When they waiter came though, she ordered a big meal, she was hungry enough as it is. As they waited for the food, her mom began a conversation.

"So, how did you two meet?"

"Well, I've gotten interested in your husband's work. Can you explain it to us again Mr. Umeshii?" Mr. Uchiha asked.

"Well, I've designed a device that can track an individual purely through their DNA. So far, I've only tested it on small creature like rats and pigeons, and the results were 100 accurate. But that was just a prototype. With enough money, and resources, I told Mr. Uchiha that I would design one for his police force to use."

"Impressive." Mrs. Uchiha said with a bright smile.

The food came, which delighted Kiko and Aido, who said grace and dug in.

"Pass the salt." Sasuke told her.

"Sasuke, ask for it." his mother whispered to him.

"That's alright." Kiko said grabbing it.

"May you die from high blood pressure." she whispered softly.

"What was that?" her mom asked.

"I said it would be my pleasure." she said with a bright smile.

Her mother raised an eyebrow, knowing full well what she said before.

As they all began to finish their food, Aido asked Itachi,"So Itachi, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm an FBI agent." he said proudly. Mr. Uchiha didn't look so proud.

"Oh, decided to go where the action is?" Aido joked.

"You could say that, yes." Itachi laughed.

"Much to the dismay of his father." Mr. Uchiha scolded.

"Please dear, not here." Mrs. Uchiha pleaded.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Itachi asked sternly.

"You know exactly what it means." he replied.

"When will you get over it dad, huh? I've already told you millions of times that I don't want to take over this police force when you plan to retire. I have my own dreams to live."

"Maybe your dreams should be towards helping your family! Sasuke hasn't told me once that he doesn't want to take over once I'm gone!"

"That's because you leave him no choice!"

"Sasuke, tell him!" Mr. Uchiha sounded angry.

"Leave me out of this." Sasuke said coldly.

"You see dad? This is what I'm talking about! You try to force us to do the things you want us to do, using the excuse that it's to help the family as your crutch!" Itachi said.

"If you don't like then why don't you just leave!" Mr. Uchiha yelled, the restaurant now tuning in on this scene.

"FWI dad, I already did! That's why I'm an FBI agent, and you're nothing but a chief."

Itachi hit a very sensitive nerve as Mr. Uchiha gripped the table.

Thinking quickly, Kiko stood up, clapping,"Bravo! Bravo! That was magnificent guys! You two will win those two parts for that new movie coming out if you act like that! How bout a round of applause for these two everyone!" she said motioning for the others to clap, who realized what she was doing and joined in.

"Good job honey, way to go!" Mrs. Uchiha said with smile, mouthing a thank-you to Kiko for her quick thinking. The rest of the restaurant joined in, apparently convinced that they were rehearsing for a part to a movie.

The ride home was quiet, everyone didn't expect something like that to happen.

"Good job sweetie." he dad told her with a smile.

She smiled back, but in the back of her mind she had a new perspective on Sasuke Uchiha.


	3. Chapter 3

Kiko woke up early again the next morning, last night's situation still fresh in her mind. She remembered that look on his face when they started fighting, that angry, lonely look. What she found distasteful was how his dad threw him into the conversation like that. In a way she admired Itachi for doing what he wanted and not what his father wanted, but she's never tell either of them that. Sighing, she got out of bed and made herself breakfast. Today's outfit would be a blue sweater with light blue jeans and white shoes. She hesitated on the white, nervous about getting them dirty. In the end she'd just have to clean them when she got home, and headed out the door. She had a bright smile on today, for today was the day she would give Sasuke a friendly hell. She made it to school and headed straight to class, pleased to see that he was there, staring out the window as usual.

"Morning!" She said brightly taking her seat.

He merely grunted.

"So," she wanted to avoid the topic of last night,"are you doing anything after school today?"

"Why?"

"Because, thanks to the cruel hand of fate, we have three projects to do that we should get started on."

"Is that you're excuse? Why not just go to the library, or the park?"

"Do you really want to act out a kissing scene of _Romeo and Juliet_ and rehearse some strange dance in front of wandering strangers?" she asked.

It took him a couple of seconds to reply before he said,"Good point." She couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic.

She kept looking at him, and he finally noticed,"What?"

"Nothing."

"Then stop looking at me."

"Why?"

"Because it's annoying."

"How?"

"Does this please you in any way?"

"Are you like this to everyone?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because that's who I am."

"That's not who you were last night." Crap! She didn't mean to bring that up.

"You should forget about last night."

"I get it, touchy subject. We can talk about something else."

"Like?"

"I don't know...our projects? Just a thought..."

Sasuke sighed, then turned to face her,"If you think I owe you something from what you did last night, forget it. You're just like the other girls."

"The ones that drool over you, or the ones that..." no girl in this school thought he was a jerk.

"Yeah, those. You all like to haunt me when you get the chance. It's degrading."

"Well, I just want to talk to you. I'm not interested in you like _that._" she said, the very thought of it made her stomach lurch.

"Then what do you want?"

"Just to be friends."

"Friends?"

"Yeah. Is that a crime in your world?" she asked.

"No, but,"

She held out her hand,"C'mon, let's call a truce. We have to work with each other for the days ahead, so let's just be friends. Don't worry, I won't bite you." she grinned.

She held that position for a couple of seconds before the rest of the class suddenly burst in, surprising them both.

"Sakura, what happened?" Kiko asked.

"Neji, Hinata's cousin, got into a fight with this gangbanger named Kidomaru. They messed each other up pretty bad, both sent to the emergency room for cuts and bruises. Hinata's at the counselor's office, trying to calm herself down."

"Oh, poor dear." Kiko said worried.

The rest of the day, the students talked about nothing but what went on that morning, and Hinata didn't come back until Arts and Crafts. She told everyone she was fine, and that Neji would be making a full recovery in a week or so. Class resumed. Kiko was working on her pottery when she remembered her offer of friendship to Sasuke. She found it strange that she didn't see him in her other three periods, but a thought came into her head. She stopped her pottery, washed her hands, and looked in a crafts box for a thin silver chain. To her good luck, she found one. She cleaned it in the water and worked on making him a necklace. Ms. Yuhi helped her make the crest, which was an Uchiwa, or paper fan. She put the crest on the necklace and held it up, several people commented on how nice it looked.

_"Uchiha, Uchiwa, Hey that rhymes! Haha...I'm such a loser..."_

On her way to the counselor's office, she saw Sasuke coming out of it, probably on an errand for another lazy teacher. They stopped in front of each other.

"My house, after school, here are the directions, try not to be too late." he said and kept on walking.

She smirked, she was getting through to him. In the counselor's office she went over some records and found someone interesting, his older brother Itachi. She looked at his record and thought she might need glasses. Straight A's from ninth to twelfth grade...valedictorian...he joined seven different clubs and became the head of each one...She put the records back, wondering if Itachi's motivation for doing so well in school was so that he could get away from his father. The school bell rang, and she ran back to her house to get some supplies.

"Where are you going?" Aido asked her.

"Over to Sasuke's, we have to do some projects together." she yelled as she left.

"Don't stay too late, it'll rain soon so you might want to call Ma or Pa to come and get ya!" he yelled after her.

She exited the apartments and dashed down the street, she remembered passing his house on the way to hers; her own little method of making sure she didn't get lost on the way. His house reminded her of one of those ancient Japanese houses samurai used to live in. She walked up the steps and rang the doorbell, an image of him opening the door with nothing but a towel on flashed in her mind. She shook her and looked around.

_"I know you are **not **having fantasies about this boy?!_" she scolded herself mentally.

The door opened and there stood Sasuke, wearing his black pants but no shirt, sweating. In the back of her mind she was giggling like an idiot.

"Are you gonna come in?" he asked, snapping her out of her fantasy.

"Oh, yeah, right." she said walking past him, able to detect the scent of his cologne, deodorant, even his shampoo. Again she slapped herself mentally. She removed her shoes and he led her to the living room. There were three sofas, and one large plasma screen T.V. The sofas were arranged around the T.V. Kiko sat down on a sofa while Sasuke went into the frig to get something.

"Want something to drink?" he asked.

"Oh, no, I'm fine." she said.

He shrugged his shoulders and got himself a bottle of water, walking back.

_"Quite the specimen..."_ she thought as he walked back towards her. Again she casts the thought out her head, surprised at herself.

"So, what've you got so far?" He asked sitting on the sofa next to hers.

"Well, since I know either of us want to do a dance that makes us look like we're having seizures, I suggest we do a ritualistic shaman dance that calls out dead spirits."

"Why that?"

"Because all we have to do is walk around in the circle and fan the fire, all the while chanting something."

"Did you write down the chant?"

"Um no, I'm pretty superstitious. The last thing I want to do is call out the spirit of some dead lady."

He rolled his eyes.

"Well then, I guess you'd better get started." he said standing up.

"On what?"

"Morino's project, it's due in a couple of weeks remember?"

"Oh yeah." she said standing up. With her current string of fantasies she didn't feel up to measuring his upper body.

_"The universe can be **such an asshole!**"_ she thought as she got out her measuring tape.

"I thought we couldn't use those." he frowned,"He wanted to see who was the most accurate."

"Damn, I probably missed that part. O.K." she said putting it down.

_"O.K...this is getting very awkward."_

Slowly she approached him, and he stretched out his arm. She gently grabbed it and examined the nicely toned muscles on his arms.

"I'm not grabbing too hard am I?"

"No, but you're hands are real soft." he said.

A compliment? She blushed,"Thanks."

She moved down to his back, then to his other arm, and finally to his chest and abdomen. She took that time to turn away and wright that info in her book, all the while taking a deep breath. Slowly, she turned back around and walked up to him. She put her ear on his chest, which was very hot, and heard his heart, which seemed to be beating almost as fast as hers. Was he nervous? She moved away and examined his muscular stomach, all the while keeping her head clear.

"Done!" she said in a high-pitched voice.

"Finally." He said impatiently.

She looked outside, it had begun to rain, and it was raining hard. She called her mom and asked her to come pick her up. Her mom said she'd be there in about an hour or two, or three. Her dad was with Sasuke's dad, discussing the DNA tracking machine thingy. He said his mother was out with friends, and won't be back for a good long time. This left them both alone.

_"This is very awkward...Two teenagers, alone, in a house, where hormones can go insane at any moment? O.K. now I'm being too dramatic."_ she thought.

"Remember what you told me this morning, about being friends?" he asked her.

She snapped back to reality,"Yeah."

"Do you still mean it?" he sounded...almost scared.

"Yeah, why."

He held out his hand,"I think I...want to take that offer."

She smiled and took his hand, smiling the whole time."O.K., let's try to get along." she added giggling. She remembered the necklace she made for him and rummaged through her bag for it. She pulled it out and showed it to him.

"What's that?"

"It's a necklace, that I made especially for you." she said happily.

She held it out for him to take, which he did hesitantly, and put it on.

"Hey, it looks good on you." she said with a smile.

Sasuke just looked at it, deep in thought. Kiko swore she saw a small smirk on his face and smiled again. Before she could say anything else, the doorbell rang, followed by knocking on the door.

"Kiko! Hurry up! I left my umbrella back at work and this rain is very heavy!" Her mother was yelling.

Kiko quickly gathered her things,"I'll see you tomorrow Sasuke." she said walking towards the door. She stopped, turned around, and gave him a hug, then walked out the door. She and her mom quickly ran towards the car, frantically opening the doors and hopping in. The drive home was uncomfortable, they were both nearly drenched.

They walked through the door,"Looks like you two must've pissed off a hose." Aido joked as they set their things down. Both women glared at him as they went to their rooms to change.

**InnocentFlower: **Yo! You'd never guess what happened today!

**Keiko-chanbitches!: **You finally got a life? (chuckle chuckle)

**InnocentFlower: **Very funny! Ass! However...I went over to Sasuke's today.

**Keiko-chanbitches!: **Say what?! I could've swore you like him like dogs like cats.

**InnocentFlower:** I know, but remember what I said about the restaurant last night?

**Keiko-chanbitches!: **Yeah what about it? Did that revelation about his about his dysfunctional family put a soft spot in your heart? (tease)

**InnocentFlower: **Shut up! Anywho, fate has developed a horrible sense of humor, I have three projects with him, one of them was a kissing scene from _Romeo and Juliet_.

**Keiko-chanbitches!: **Romeo, Romeo, where art thou something-something Romeo? Or should I be saying Sasuke? Has a nice ring to it. (Cackling!)

**InnocentFlower: **Be serious damn you! But I offered to be friends with him again, only this time he actually considered it. He invited to his house after school today so we could work on some of the projects. After that, he asked me, ME, if I wanted to be friends with him. X3

**Keiko-chanbitches!:** O.O For real? I told you to give him a chance didn't I? See what happens when you listen to the great and mighty Keiko? You get results, good ones.

**InnocentFlower: **lol, I'll talk to you later. I have to go eat dinner before I go to sleep.

**Keiko-chanbitches!: **Aight, I have to walk my dog anyway. Chow!

**Cagedbird: **Hey, can I ask you a serious question?

**ProdigiousAgent:** Go ahead little bro.

**Cagedbird:** What do you know about having friends?

**ProdigiousAgent:** Well, I guess I would say a friend is someone who likes you for who you are. They like to be there for you and talk to you about any topic, especially women. They're also there when you need someone to tell you worries to, that's my knowledge about friends. Why? More girls at school flirting with you?

**Cagedbird: **No, well yeah, but, there's one who wants to talk to me, but she doesn't act like the other girls. At first I assumed that she was, but now, I don't know, I feel sort of weird.

**ProdigiousAgent:** Well, if she's doing what the other girls are doing, but not for the same reasons as they are, then she's trying to be your friend. My advice, be friends with her. You never know, she could become one of the closest people in your life. I gotta go little bro, hope I helped clear your thoughts abit.

**Cagedbird:** Okay, see ya, and thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

The same drill the next morning, breakfast, shower, clothes, out the door. Kiko had a big smile on her face though, bursting with joy over what happened last night. She turned the corner and stopped dead in her tracks. She had almost ran into someone. She would've said,"excuse me," had the sight of him not knock her speechless. He was pale as the moon, some weird, purple complexion on his eyes, which were gold and catlike. He looked at her and smiled.

"You should pay more attention to where you're walking young lady. Don't want to run into anyone...unfriendly." he said licking his lips at her.

She forced a smile and nodded her head, hurrying quickly away. She stopped at a store on the way and bought some pepper spray and a handheld taser.

Sasuke stopped by a jewelry store and went in. He looked at all the necklaces and saw one with a pendant that looked like a dove flying. He had alot of money on him, he never really felt the need to spend any. He asked the jeweler for it, paid for it, and left.

Kiko nearly ran to school, not fully recovered from her run into that strange man. When she got to school she sat on the steps to catch her breath, feeling happy and safe. She quickly entered the class, eying Mr. Hatake suspiciously again since he was giggling about _Romeo and Juliet_. As usual, Sasuke sat in the back, looking out the window. She set her things down and looked out too.

"What are you always looking at?" she asked.

"Birds." he answered.

She looked outside and saw two birds, a male and a female, snug inside a nest.

"Awww, how cute!" she squealed.

"What's so cute about it?" Sasuke asked monotonously.

"Because those two birds have found each other. Don't you think that's precious?"

"Not really. In the end, anything can happen to separate them; cats, the coming frost, the male might leave the female for another one."

_"Just ruin any good mood huh?" _

"That...might happen...But for the moment they're making the best of it, which is important."

"Why?"

"Wouldn't you like to be with someone you care about than just by yourself?"

"I like being by myself."

_"I can tell..."_

"Well, it never hurts to have people around. You seem to like having me around." she said happily,"I think that's saying something."

He blushed,"That's true, but only because we have projects to do together." he put back on his serious face, trying not to show her he was blushing.

"Oh that reminds me!," Kiko said, oblivious to his slip,"I found a perfect dance for us to do."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

Kiko got out some papers and a couple of pictures,"It's an ancient dance used to give premonitions. The dancers walk around the fire with robes the color of the season on, fanning the flames with large fans while walking in a circle, thinking about what they want to know, and chanting something."

"How'd you come across this?"

"My friend from my old school, Keiko, is in to this kind of stuff. She believes in vampires, werewolves, you name it. But she's a tough nail to bend, so we don't really pay much mind to it."

The bell rang and the class filed in.

"Let me remind you all that you're to be seated before the bell rings. Not during, and you're late after. Since this is the first week, I'll let that slide, but no more after today, clear?"

"Crystal..." Ino said.

"O.K., today we're gonna read up on the Greek Gods. I won't discuss some of them, since some of you have projects on them, so I'll go to the ones that have nothing to do with your projects. O.K., ah! Page thirty five, Aphrodite, she was born from the sea. That was pretty short, but I'm just tryin to sum some of this up for you so bear with me. Many people say that she was the most gorgeous goddess of them all."

Sasuke secretly looked at Kiko, who was taking notes, a smile on her face.

_"She is beautiful..."_ he thought, then shook his head.

"They say that you would be able to fall in love with her the first time you set eyes on her. She must've been quite the woman..." Mr. Hatake said absentmindedly.

"Perv..."Ino and Sakura said.

"Um...I'm going to stop here. I want you all to work together and write a paragraph on no less than three greek gods. Due at the end of the period. Oh stop with the groaning, be happy I don't make you do essays instead."

Kiko turned to Sasuke,"Hey! Wanna work together?"

He thought about what his brother said last night _"My advice, be friends with her. You never know, she could become one of the closest people in your life."_

"Sure."

"Righteous!" she said happily.

"What?"

"Nevermind. So, what have you put for Aphrodite?" she asked, already writing.

"Um," he looked at her again, and she had her eyes glued to her paper,"I put she is, I mean she was beautiful, and seemed pretty smart and friendly."

"Hey, that's not half bad. I put she seemed like she could be a conceited woman."

"Why that?"

"If someone said you were the hottest guy on the planet, and no one else could even come close, wouldn't you think that way?"

"Sorta."

"Haha! Logic wins again!" she said laughing.

Sasuke remembered the necklace and pulled it out.

"Here." he said handing it to her.

"Oh wow! Thanks Sasuke!" she said putting it on.

_"Wow, who knew he could be so sweet? Keiko was right...for once..."_

"You like it?"

"Well it's a thoughtful gift from you. I don't like it, I love it!" she smiled.

Sasuke exhaled a mental breath.

Next period, she walked with him to class, talking about birds. When they arrived at class, Mr. Umino was writing down dates for something. The bell rang, and everyone sat down.

"Okay, I have some bad news people. Because the school wants us to stray away from poetry and more into actual books, you have no projects."

Cheers from around the room.

"But, we shall begin reading _Pride and Prejudice_ today. I want everyone, single-file, to get book, sit down, and read together. This book can be very confusing."

The rest of the period everyone talked about confusing parts of the book, then the bell rang. The students hurried out the class before Mr. Umino could assign homework.

Third and fourth period Mr. Morino and Coach Gai lectured them about the human body. Mr. Morino wanted the presentations to be flawless, and Coach Gai wanted to cure the sluggish behavior of his class.

Fifth period came, Kiko decided she would make a coffee mug for her mother, seeing as hers kept breaking from her constant rushing and bustling.

"Hey Kiko, looks like you and Sasuke have been getting along great." Sakura said happily sitting next to him.

"Ironically we have. He's a sweet guy I guess, when he wants to be."

_"He's friggin hot too!"_

"Sounds like you're starting to like him." she said with a sly look.

"In what way?" Kiko asked, clay covered hands on her hips.

"Oh, you know...friendly bantering and whatnot."

"Yes, as a friend. I barely met the guy, I can't fall for him that easily."

_"But can you really control who you fall for? Even if the guy was a total ass towards you? He did turn out to really be sweet and caring..." _

"Perhaps, but you can never be too sure. If you do, just letting you know, there are many other girls you'd probably have to trample to get to him, the Queen Bee sitting right there." Sakura said pointing at Ino.

The walk home took longer than usual, Kiko had her thoughts to occupy her though.

_"Oh come on! You can't possibly fall for this guy that quick!"_

_"Maybe I haven't fallen for him yet..."_

_"Yet? I see that being an important key word right now."_

_"I mean, I had a fantasy of him with nothing but a towel on!"_

_"That just proves that you're capable of having sick and perverted thoughts. Now stop thinking about him and worry more about not running into more pale, creepy men."_

That night:

"Hi, may I speak to Keiko please?"

Moments later,"Yo!"

"Hey Keiko!"

"Whatsup?"

"I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"How do you know if you love a guy?"

"Oh...this wouldn't be anyone like...Sasuke would it?"

"No, just, for one of my friends, Hinata."

_"Whew! That was close."_

"Oh, I think I have that magazine here somewhere. Let me see, Ah! Here it is: _Are you in love? Answer these questions over a couple of days."_

One: Are they _always_ on your mind?

_"These eggs are delicious! I wonder if Sasuke likes eggs..."_

_"Today was a long walk, I wonder if Sasuke takes his time walking home."_

_"That shower was amazing, I bet he likes to take long showers too, I'll have to ask him."_

Two: You always want them to notice you.

_"Hair up or down? Will he notice if it's up? I've had it down for a while."_

_"I think I'll wear black today, he seems to like that color since he wears it so much."_

_"I hope he stills wears that necklace."_

Three: You notice things about them.

_"He has nice skin."_

_"He always has his hands in his pockets."_

_"He actually smiled today, Yippee!"_

If you do those three things, then the answer is most likely yes.

Sasuke walked into the store and picked up a magazine, careful not to let anyone see it. He paid for it then hurried home and locked himself in his room.

_Are you in love? Answer these questions over a couple of days._

One: Are they _always _on your mind?

_"This necklace she gave me is...pretty nice..."_

_"I wonder why that girl's always smiling..."_

_"I wonder how long she showers. Wait...why the hell am I worried about that?"_

Two: You always want them to notice you.

_"Wonder if she'll like the necklace..."_

_"I should wear a light color today, wonder if she'll say something."_

_"Where'd this stain come from? Oh well, I doubt she'll notice.."_

Three: You notice things about them.

_"Her hair looks nice."_

_"She wears alot of skirts."_

_"She's pretty when she smiles..."_

If you do these three things, then the answer is most likely yes.

Sasuke heard crashing in the kitchen, and people yelling. He opened his door to see his mom and dad arguing again.

"Fugaku, just let it go. You can't control both of them."

"I don't want to control them, I want them to continue the family business."

"What business? This police force? In this neighborhood he could wind up dead!" his mother said.

He could smell the liquor on his father, even from his room. He had been drinking again, alot this time. Sasuke slowly walked out his room.

"What do you want? Come to tell me the same thing your no good brother said? Huh?" he said savagely to Sasuke.

"You're drunk dad, get a grip." Sasuke said standing by his mother.

"Oh, so you think because of that you're better than me now?" he yelled, his hands gripping the beer bottle.

"Fugaku, he never said-"

"Shut the hell up!" he yelled throwing a punch at her. Sasuke quickly moved in front of her and received it on his cheek. His father stopped, and backed up into the wall, sliding down into a sitting position, and cried. Sasuke rubbed his bruised cheek and stormed off to his room, leaving both his parents there, crying.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kiko, wake up!" Aido poked her.

Kiko mumbled a threat and went back to sleep.

"No need to get fussy, just remember to be back for the fireworks special." he said before leaving.

"Wouldn'g miss it for the world..." she mumbled getting up and dressed.

_"I wonder if Sasuke would want to come..." _she thought buying herself a donut. She paused and bought another one.

_"I bet he likes donuts.."_ she smiled.

She stopped at a first aid store and bought some band-aids, patches and pieces of healing herbs.

_"Knowing Aido, he's bound to get some scrapes and burns from the fireworks."_

She arrived at school and headed straight to class, surprised to see Sasuke reading a book instead of staring out the window.

"Morning! Look what I've got for you!" she said holding out the donut.

"What's this for?" he asked taking it.

"I don't know if you eat breakfast before coming here, so I bought a donut to tide you over until lunch." she grinned.

"Oh, thanks." he said.

She noticed the bruise on his cheek,"Hey, what happened here?"

Thinking quickly he said,"Oh, I fell out of bed."

"That must be one high bed." she joked. She took out some herbs.

"Hold still." she said preparing to swab some on their.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He said jumping up.

"Relax, I'm just gonna put some of this on the bruise to help it heal faster. Well, it's healing well on its own, but the faster the better right?"

Slowly, he sat back down and allowed her to proceed.

"Oh, I wanted to ask you that if you weren't busy later on would you like to come with me and my folks to a fireworks special my bro and his friends put together to celebrate...I forgot what; but do you want to come?"

Sasuke thought about it for a moment. He didn't want to, but he would be with her if he did, so it made him want to go. That and he wasn't in a rush to get back home after last night.

"Sure."

"Great!" she said clasping her hands together, then quickly unclasping after realizing she crushed the herb. "Oh well, more where that came from, and it looks like it's working wonders for that bruise of yours." she smiled.

_"Her smile is pretty..."_

The rest of the day, Sasuke thought of nothing else but the firework show, and being there with her. He shook his head again, trying to get it out of his head.

_"Get a grip!"_

After sixth period, he waited for her by the front gates.

"You waited for me? Aww, how sweet." she said grinning.

On the way home he remembered something his brother told him.

_"When walking, the gentlemen always walks on the outside, and the lady on the inside. That way, if a car jumps a curb or splashes water, the gentlemen could push the lady out of the way."_

He switched positions with her.

"Hey, what was that for?" she sounded confused.

"Um...A gentlemen always walks on the outside of the sidewalk, so that if a car jumps a curb or splashes water, he can push the lady out of the way."

"Wow...that's cool. I didn't know you cared Sasuke." she said jokingly.

_"You have no idea how much I do right now." _he thought.

They arrived to her house to find her parents getting ready.

"Hello Kiko, Sasuke, will you be joining us this evening?" her mother asked in a friendly tone.

"Uh, yes ma'am." he said.

"Oh no need for formalities, though it's greatly appreciated. Kiko, go put on that white outfit you wore on the first day of school. Don't give me that look, it's been nearly two weeks since you wore it, and only Sasuke will know your terrible secret." she added teasingly.

Laughing to herself, she showed Sasuke to the living room and went to go change. Sasuke felt incredibly awkward just sitting in her house. He was...comfortable, but at the same time he wasn't. Mr. Umeshii walked out the bathroom,"Ah Sasuke! I see you'll be coming with us today!" he said happily, shaking Sasuke's hand.

"Uh, yeah."

"Wonderful. Kiko, are you dressed yet my little sugarplum?"

_"Sugarplum?"_

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She yelled angrily from her room. Mr. Umeshii laughed,"She used to always twirl like a ballerina when I called her that. Ah, the teenage metamorphosis."

Kiko came out, wearing the white, sleeveless button up shirt, the white skirt and white heels.

"Do I look alright?" she asked, examining herself.

_"You look magnificent." _he thought.

"You look okay." he said.

"Solves that problem. Okay let's go." she said, excited about seeing fireworks.

"Oh, what's the rush?" her mom said, making her husband and daughter stare at her funny,"What?"

"Nothing, nothing, let's go." Mr. Umeshii said darting out the door.

Kiko took Sasuke's hand,"C'mon, let's go before my mom _really _starts to rush." she said laughing, unaware at how red his face was. The ride to the park where the fireworks were suppose to be was enjoyable. Kiko and her parents talked and laughed, occasionally asking Sasuke what he thought of what they were talking about. When they got to the park, Kiko and her mother grabbed the blankets and spread them out over the grass. There were other people there, most she recognized as people who knew her brother. She sat on the blanket, and Sasuke sat next to her.

"This is going to be so cool!" Kiko said excitedly.

"Can't wait." Sasuke said.

The lights dimmed, and the fireworks started. Everyone gaped at the dazzling lights in the sky.

"This is a lavish spectacle." she said looking up and smiling. Sasuke turned to look at her, bathed in the different colors from the exploding fireworks.

_"You're the only spectacle I see tonight." _

He turned back around to look at the fireworks, laying back and putting his hands behind his head. The intermission sequence came, and everyone was free to roam about and talk about the show.

"That was awesome." Kiko said leaning back some.

"Kiko, can I ask you something?" Sasuke asked, trying his hardest not to blush.

"Sure, what is it?" Kiko asked.

"If someone were special to you, how would you tell them?"

"Hmm..." she rest her chin in her hand,"Well, I would of course tell them. But I'd show them as well."

"Show them?"

"Yeah. See, it's not enough to tell someone, alot of times you have to be physical about it. You know, a hug, a kiss, dancing, things like that. Make eye contact. Oh! Also, I would try to set the mood, that way what you tell them fits it." she said happily.

"Ok." he said, going back to his thoughts. His mind was burning, so much of him wanted to tell her, but some of him held him back. He thought long and hard about the idea of telling her, remembering everything she said about movement and mood.

_"These fireworks set the perfect mood..."_ he thought. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, trying to come up with a decision.

"All right everyone, it's time!" her brother said over a microphone.

_"Yeah, it's time." _he finally thought and stood up.

"Kiko, could you come with me for a sec?" he asked.

"Ok." She said standing up.

He led her up a hill as the fireworks started. When they reached the top, she was amazed at the view.

"This spot is so perfect! Now when I look at the fireworks, I see nothing but the sky behind them. Thank you Sasuke!" she squealed giving him a hug.

"Kiko, I have to tell you something."

"What?" she asked turning to face him.

_"Mood,"_

"There's someone I know I've fallen for." he said looking at her.

_"Eye contact."_

"And I don't really know how to tell her how I feel." he said holding her hands.

_"Movement."_

He leaned in and kissed her, full on the lips. Fireworks exploded in both the air, and in Kiko's mind.

_"Whoa! He kissed me! He actually kissed me!"_

_"Hell yeah! This is great. And here I thought he liked someone else!"_

He pulled off and looked at her, now feeling stupid.

"Sasuke I..."she trailed off, trying to get the words out, but they crashed in her throat, which had a lump in it from fear.

Sasuke closed his eyes, let go, and began to walk away.

"I love you!" she yelled out, somewhat hoping no one else heard it.


	6. Chapter 6

"You...what?" he asked turning around, not sure if he heard her correctly.

"I said that I...love you, Sasuke Uchiha." she said, quieter this time.

"When did you, come to this conclusion?" Sasuke asked.

"I've actually felt this way for some time, but I didn't think you felt the same, so I just tried to ignore it..." she said bashfully.

They stood there for a moment, staring at each other, then Sasuke held out his hand,"We should go back to your folks."

Smiling, she took it,"Yeah, they'll be wondering where we skipped off to."

In actuality, her parents were so dazzled by the fireworks show they didn't even notice their disappearance. Sasuke and Kiko sat back down on the blanket, a small smirk on their faces. As she suspected, Aido had numerous scrapes, but few burns from the fireworks. She spent the next half-hour battling with him with attempts to bandage his scars while he tried to squirm away.

They dropped Sasuke off first, who waved goodbye as he opened the door to his house and walked in.

"So, how was the show?" his mother asked as he entered the house.

"It was...nice." he said with a small smile.

Sasuke's phone rung, he looked at it and didn't recognize the number. It was a text message, he answered it.

**InnocentFlower: **Did ya have fun?

**Cagedbird: **Who is this?

**InnocentFlower: **Kiko! Save my number...

Sasuke chuckled at her smiley face.

**Cagedbird: **Yeah, I did. You?

**InnocentFlower: **It rocked! Hey, your name is weird...

**Cagedbird: **That's why I like it. It's weird like me.

**InnocentFlower: **Nonsense! You're as normal as a three-legged dog. XD

His mom sat there looking at him, wondering who it was that was making her son laugh like that. Whoever it was she would have to bake a cake for.

**Cagedbird: **How'd you get my number?

**InnocentFlower: **That my friend, is one of the bigger mysteries of life...

**Cagedbird: **Seriously?

**InnocentFlower: **I work in the office, found it there under "Call in case of emergencies for Uchiha, Sasuke." What an awkward moment that would be if you suddenly had a heart attack...

Sasuke started to laugh, his mother smiled.

**Cagedbird: **I'll talk to you later.

**InnocentFlower: **O.K., bye. Remember, no salty foods. XD

Sasuke closed his phone and chuckled.

"My my, you're in high spirits today? Who was that?"

"A friend..."

"Is she a special friend?"

"How do you know it's a she?"

"Well is it?"

"Yes."

"Then that's how I know." she said laughing.

Sasuke walked to his room.

"Don't worry, I won't utter a word to your dad." she yelled from the kitchen.

_"Dad..." _he thought bitterly,_"I wonder what he'll have to say about this?"_

Kiko got home and immediately texted Keiko.

**InnocentFlower: **You will not believe what happened today!

**Keiko-chanbitches!:** You were kidnapped by a pedophile?

**InnocentFlower: **No! Something better! Sasuke kissed me! On the lips! And said he liked me! XD X3

**Keiko-chanbitches!: **WHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT!! And what did you do?

**InnocentFlower: **I kinda told him that I liked him too...

**Keiko-chanbitches!:** Aha! I knew it! I told you he'd be the next one!

**InnocentFlower: **If feels like things are happening a tad too quickly though. I mean, it's only the second, no, third week of school, and this has already happened.

**Keiko-chanbitches!: **You're saying it like he proposed to you or something. Enjoy it while it lasts! You know, go on a date, a picnic, something! Don't do what you did while you were going here!

**InnocentFlower: **Getting good grades?

**Keiko-chanbitches!: **No...that was good. I'm talking about how you sat there, lonely! and complained to me about it! Now listen to me, I know my grades don't give me bragging rights, but I know what I'm talking about when I say you should give this guy a chance. He's obviously a nice guy, and he's smart, and he's hot! so you've said...Now be a good girl and shed your turtle shell.

**InnocentFlower: **Are you mad about something?

**Keiko-chanbitches!: **No, I'm doing my daily exercise before I go to sleep, makes me super aggressive.

"Kiko! Time for bed!" Her mother's voice rang through the house.

**InnocentFlower: **I gotta go, TTYL!

**Keiko-chanbitches!: **Speaking in riddles eh? Two can play that game! ISYL!

Kiko laughed herself to sleep, and thought about what Keiko said. She's been right so far, might as well follow her advice.

Saturday came with no events. Kiko sat around the house, watching movies with Aido, usually mystery or horror. They bickered over who the culprit was, and Kiko stressed her displeasure of horror movie women who trip over some invisible leg and can't seem to get up in time.

"Honestly, if that were me, I would've been up and running in seconds." she said.

"Maybe their oversized boobs keep them down?" Aido joked.

They both laughed about this theory for a moment. They fell asleep in the middle of a boring horror movie. When she woke up, it was already nighttime, so she went to her room and went to sleep.

The next morning, mail came, along with a letter from the school. It said:

_To the students and parents/guardians of Konoha High:_

_Due to a horrible prank in Mr. Aburame's class, the school has become overrun with various insects. To ensure the safety of our students, the school will be closed for two to three weeks for gassing and exterminations. We thank you for your cooperation and hope you have a productive vacation._

_Ms. Tsunade_

_Principal_

Kiko was on the phone in seconds.

"Keiko! Guess what?"

"There are certainly alot of weird things happening to you lately."

"Anyway, our school has become overrun with insects to we get the next three weeks off!"

"See? What I'd tell ya! Weird, paranormal crap is going on over there. But you've got out at the perfect time. My gran and gramps wanted to have me and some friends over for a couple of weeks, wanna come?"

"You bet!"

"Hey, why don't you ask Sasuke if he wants to come too?"

"I don't think he'd want to."

"Oh come on! With a family like his he should jump for joy. On a serious note, just ask. Call me back with his answer. I gotta get my stuff ready."

Kiko grabbed her phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Did you get the message from the school?"

"Yeah."

"Are you doin anything in the coming weeks?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Wanna come with me and my friend to her grandparents house up in the mountains?"

"Um...I don't know..."

"C'mmmmooooonnnnnn! It'll be fun! I promise! Me and Keiko always have the best of times together. We want you to be a part of that too!"

He was silent for a moment,"Hold on, let me ask my folks first."

"Okay, I'll wait."

What felt like an hour, but was actually ten minutes had passed before he came back,"They said O.K."

"Splendid! Get some things ready, we'll be leaving today."

"Why so soon?"

"My other friends are coming too and trust me, you'd want to claim your room before they get there. If we hurry, we can claim the two with their own showers! Now chop chop!"

She got her things together and ran to her parents room, not surprised with her mother being up, and asked if she could take her.

"Sure dear, is Sasuke coming with you?" she asked smoothly.

"Yes." she said embarrassed.

"How precious, I'll get my coat, take your things out to the car."

They headed to Sasuke's house, and Kiko got out to go get him. His mother answered the door.

"Oh, so you're the young lady who's been causing smiles on his face eh?" she said happily.

Kiko blushed.

"Sasuke! You're ride's here!" she yelled.

Sasuke came out, a large duffel bag on his shoulder.

"Have fun." she said giving him a hug.

She watched him all the way to the car and waved as they drove off, waiting until they turned to corner to shed happy tears.

It took them nearly an hour to reach the mountains. When they arrived there, Kiko immediately knew where the house was because Keiko was standing outside it.

Keiko had shoulder-length black hair and dark make-up around her eyes. She was wearing a black shirt and skin tight black jeans. When she saw them drive up, she jumped up and waved her hands in the air. Kiko immediately jumped out the car and ran to greet her, both of them laughing and screaming like little girls at a barbie convention.

"Sooooo, where is he?" she asked looking around and immediately spotting him stepping out of the car pointed and said,"Aha! Hey he is hot."

Kiko rolled her eyes,"Wanna help me with my bags oh great observant one?"

"Since you've won me over with your flattery, I'd be happy to." she said laughing.

She grabbed one of Kiko's bags and took it into the house.

"Oh Kiko! It's good to see you again!" Keiko's grandmother said giving her a hug. "Oh, and who is this handsome young man?"

"This is Sasuke, Kiko's b-" Kiko put a hand on Keiko's mouth,"He's a friend of mine from school. I hope it's all right for him to come."

"Of course he can. Now you two will have to share a room since Keiko invited so many friends. Looks like you'll be the only boy here Sasuke." Her grandmother said walking into the kitchen.

"You planned this didn't you?" Kiko whispered to Keiko.

"Maybe..." Keiko said innocently,"But no time to dwell on theories, let's get you guys to your rooms.

Her grandmother came back with three kimonos on her arm.

"In this house we wear nothing but kimono." she said handing them one.

"Oh grandma, this is really- Hey it's made of silk!" Keiko said subbing it against her face. Keiko got a purple one, Kiko a white one, and Sasuke a green one.

"Okay, I'll show ya to your room and then I'll go change." Keiko said grabbing a bag and leading the way.

Kiko half-expected, under the insanity that is Keiko, for the room to be romantically decorated, and for Keiko to stand there and claim innocence. She was surprised to see that it was large, but normal, nothing out of the ordinary. She glared at Keiko, who gave her a sly smile, a thumbs up, then dashed off.

"Let's see how this fits me?" she said walking into the bathroom to change. Sasuke sat on the bed and looked around.

_"Never thought I'd end up here..." _he thought looking around.

He took off his clothes and changed. As he finished Kiko walked out from the bathroom.

"Hey, you look nice." she said smiling.

"Thanks, you too." he said.

Keiko burst through the door.

"C'mon! We have enough time to go look at the town before everyone else arrives!" she said excitedly.

"Cool! C'mon Sasuke!" she said taking his hand and leading him out.

They had to walk down a forest path to get to the town, which was very pretty.

"Mr gran says the town's so removed from modern day society that they still use carriages instead of cars." Keiko said.

"I bet they don't use any other electronic other than phones and lights." Kiko said.

"Some of them still use lanterns and candles." Keiko said.

"I bet it looks real pretty at night." Kiko said.

"Ah yes, romantic dinner by ze moonlight." Keiko said in a french accent, laughing afterwards.

"Plenty of pretty things out here, don't you think Sasuke?" Kiko asked still holding his hand.

"Yeah, there are some beautiful things out here." he said looking at the sky.

"You wouldn't be talking about Kiko would you?" Keiko said teasingly.

"Keiko!"

Sasuke blushed.

"Aha! See, he was calling you beautiful. I was right again! One more time and I qualify for a poker match!"

Kiko blushed too, but moved closer to him while Keiko ranted about strategies she would use in poker. The town had nothing but dirt roads, stables, and no signs of anything modern, except cell phones from a couple of people. They went into various stores and looked at sculptures and handmade trinkets. They visited the stables and were able to get a free ride on one of the horses. None of them knew how to ride one, and felt incredibly awkward on it. As the sun began to set, they headed back.

"We have got to go back there tomorrow." Kiko said smiling.

"Hells yes. I want to buy that glass dolphin I saw in that trinket store." Keiko said.

"What about you Sasuke?" Kiko asked.

"It was a nice town. I wouldn't mind living there. It's quiet."

They arrived at the house to see the lights on.

"Oh, I see that everyone else has arrived." Keiko said walking up the steps.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If you all want to see who Kiko would resemble, visit my profile, it's the only picture there.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sasuke, I'd like you to meet Kayako, Miko, Saeko, Yukiko, and Yooko." Keiko said pointing to each girl.

_"All of their names end in ko..."_ he thought.

"Kiko you lucky girl you! He's absolutely gorgeous!" Saeko said drooling over Sasuke.

"And here we called you the dateless wonder and now you've landed a total hottie! Maybe I should call myself a failure so my grades can go up?" Miko said thinking.

"Wait, you guys called me the dateless wonder?" Kiko said ignoring the other parts.

"All in the past, clearly we were wrong. So, what's on the agenda for tonight Keiko?" Yukiko asked.

"Tonight is movie night! Nothing but action, horror, mystery, sci-fi and romance." Keiko said.

"My kind of night." Kiko smiled.

"We'll be sure to keep the lights off for maximum horror effects." Kayako told them.

"Sasuke, you don't scream during scary movies do you?" Yooko asked.

"Haven't seen one that even caused me to stay awake." Sasuke said.

"Perfect. Kiko's our leading scream queen." Miko said.

"I am not." Kiko said, offended.

"Remember the Freddy Kreuger Movie Marathon? You screamed yourself hoarse." Saeko laughed.

"Hey, you all screamed just as loud."

"But you shattered my glass cup. Oh yeah! you owe me a new cup!" Kayako said.

"Anyway...let's get started before the fire goes down. We can roast marshmallows on boring parts and during disk changes. I brought loads of chocolate, soda and marshmallows. Now on to the fireplace with the large plasma screen T.V.!" Keiko said.

"I thought your grandparents weren't into technology?" Kiko said.

"I know, they aren't. They bought this for me since I've been such a good girl." she laughed.

They all went to the livingroom where a 15-inch plasma screen T.V. stood. Saeko hugged it,"Sweet, electronic heaven..."

Sasuke began to help taking out the food and drinks when Kaeko and Miko grabbed him and set him down on the couch.

"Rest yourself Sasuke." Miko said.

"Yeah, let your girlfriend get some food for ya!" Kiko said happily.

"Way ahead of you." Kiko said walking up and handing him a couple cans of soda.

"Awww, you'll make a good wife yet!" Keiko said patting her on the head.

"May your ceiling crash down on you tonight." Kiko said with a smile.

"Aww, so sweet of you to say that." Keiko returned the smile, both of them laughing at each other.

They proceeded to move the large T.V. complete with DVD player and VCR. At first there was one, then two, then four, then all seven girls attempted to move it, yet it wouldn't budge.

"Do you guys need some help?" Sasuke asked.

"No we're fine, we got this." Keiko said. After another failed attempt,"Okay...we need help."

Sasuke got up and was able to push the entire thing in the position they wanted it.

"He has the strength of seven women, maybe more. Bravo!" Keiko said clapping, everyone else joining in.

"You guys are so retarded." Kiko said sitting down on the couch next to a red-faced Sasuke.

"Okay; popcorn, check; fireplace, check; marshmallow-chocolate piece-long straw combo, check; extra candy, check; band of screaming girls and brave guy, check and mate. Alright! Time to wet our pants." Keiko said turning on a scary movie.

As the opening commercials came, they all stuck a piece of chocolate in their marshmallows and held them over the fire, quickly yanking them out when they started getting crispy. Kiko got an idea and snatched Sasuke's away, who looked at her in confusion. She blew on it to cool it off and aimed for his mouth. Finally getting the message, he opened his mouth to receive it, almost laughing when she had to move closer to better her aim. Instead she kissed him full on the lips, in front of everyone, and while his mouth hung slightly open in surprise she slipped his sugary treat in; cat calls and cheering came after. When the movie started, all the girls kept their eyes peeled to screen, jumping and squealing whenever something happened. Kiko clung to Sasuke, burying her face in chest whenever the killer snuck up on someone or surprised someone. In the middle of the movie Sasuke wrapped an arm around her. After the horror movie, they went on to mystery, the girls giving their own theories on who the culprit could be. In the end, Miko's theory proved correct, giving her bragging rights for a couple of minutes.

"I have to go to the bathroom, hold the next movie guys." Kayako said getting up.

"Me too." Yooko said rising.

"Aw man, I drunk all my soda, gotta get another one." Keiko said getting up.

"Me too." Miko said getting up.

"Me three." Saeko said.

"Me four." Yukiko said.

All four girls rose and went to the kitchen, while the other two went to the bathroom, leaving Sasuke and Kiko alone.

"Kiko, I have something to ask you."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Did you kiss me to impress your friends?"

"No. But, remember that day I when I saw the love birds, and I talked about them making the best of their situation?"

"Yeah."

"Well," she said bringing her face closer to his,"this is me, making the best of my situation." she said giving him another kiss,"I wasn't lying when I said I love you."

"I know you weren't, but I'm..."

"So used to being disappointed in people?"

He didn't answer.

"Well, I'll make you this promise, that so long as I have life in my body, and a conscious mind, I will never leave you alone. Pinky swear?" she asked holding up her pinky, grinning.

He smiled and wrapped his pinky around hers. "Ok."

"Awww, such a precious moment." Keiko said the other girls behind her faking blowing their noses and crying. Kiko glared.

"Okay, Okay, I get it. We'll be nosy another time. Now we watch 300! Let the slaughter and collection of delicously looking soldiers begin!" Keiko said pushing play.

After the movie, they all gathered around the fire, roasting their marshmallows, and swapped stories.

"I remember this one time, I went into this old house to help take care of this old lady." Yooko said,"I thought I heard something in the attic, but when I went to go check, nothing was there...But for some reason, I felt like I was being stalked by something while I was in that house."

"You should try to burn it down." Kayako said.

"Yeah, fire solves everything." Saeko said laughing.

"Kiko, I know you must have a weird story to tell, besides the obvious." Keiko said hinting at Sasuke.

Kiko thought for a moment, then remembered the pale man,"Well, about a week or two ago, I was walking to school. I turned the corner and bumped into this man, only he looked really weird. His skin was literally white, and his eyes were golden with slits, like you'd see in a cat or snake. He smiled at me and kept going, telling me to be careful I don't bump into anyone dangerous. I felt kinda...scared during that whole situation, something about that guy just didn't seem...normal, or even human." she felt Sasuke tense up a bit, but didn't think now was the right time to ask; she'd do it later.

"Creepy...Hey! He might've been a vampire! We should totally go find him." Keiko said excitedly.

"There are times where we wonder how you're a science prodigy, yet you cling on to fantasy like that lobster on Yooko's finger at that diner." Miko said.

"Science prodigy?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep, little miss Buffy here, in the words of our last chemistry teacher before his mental breakdown, has the potential to cause her own homemade nuclear meltdown." Kayako said.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Kiko asked.

"We're all going to the town spa for a day of rest, relaxation, and pampering." Keiko said.

"Wow, how did you arrange all that?" Saeko asked.

"This town is damn near empty, it wasn't hard with this empty town." she said proudly.

"When are we leaving tomorrow?" Kiko asked.

"Meh, somewhere in between 10 to 12; wanna get there so we'll have plenty of time to relax." she replied.

"Well then, I'm going to go and get some sleep. Night ya'll." Kayako said heading towards her room.

"Yeah, I'm gonna head towards the sack too." Saeko said getting up.

Everyone got up and went to their rooms, tired from screaming, thinking, yelling and crying. Sasuke froze before the bed, blushing furiously from the awkward moment. Kiko rolled her eyes and pushed him on the bed, then laid down next to him. "Don't worry, we're just going to sleep." she said laughing at him. She closed her eyes and went to sleep. Sasuke was still up, he hadn't yet forgotten what she said about running into the pale man.

"Orochimaru." he said falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke woke up first the next morning. He rolled over to see Kiko, sound asleep, a smile on her face. If there's one thing that he like about her, it's the fact that she like to smile and laugh alot. Her friends weren't half bad either. He got out of bed and left the room, walking out to the balcony to stare at the sunrise.

"I take it you had a crazy dream?" came a voice from behind him. He turned to see Keiko, leaning on a doorway, staring at him.

"Maybe..." he said, he couldn't remember his dream clearly.

"I take it from the way you tensed up when she talked about it, that you might know whoever it was she was talking about?" Keiko said.

Sasuke almost smiled, she was very smart,"His name if Orochimaru, and he's suppose to be dead."

"Orochimaru? Quite a mouthful...The way she described him doesn't really make him look like a friendly guy in my eyes; and the way you acted certainly strengthened that feeling. Did you plan tell Kiko?"

"Of course, but I'm worried at the same time. He's a dangerous man, and the way she said he looked at her only made me feel worse."

"Why?"

"He and I, don't have a good history with one another."

"Wait, you were with him at one point and time?"

"When I was young, and stupid. This is after my brother left. My parents, especially my dad, was a total wreck. I was young, and he offered me a way out of the life I hated so much, so, I went with him; I regret that choice."

"Why?"

"He's a pedophile..."

"EWWWW!"

"I know, I almost found out the hard way, but managed to escape. He's like a gang/mob leader, all kinds of people follow him."

"Are they young?"

"Only the ones who are closer to him."

Keiko shuddered.

"So when do you plan to tell Kiko?"

"As soon as she wakes up."

"Good choice, it's not good to keep things from people who care and want to help." Keiko said walking off.

When Kiko woke up, Sasuke told her what he told Keiko, getting the same results from her as well.

"Wow...and he almost..."

"Yeah."

"Oh that is just...ewwww! And to think that he'd...ewwwww!" She said,"Well, the important thing is that he didn't."

"Kiko, I have another question for you."

"Yeah?"

"What happened at the firework show, was that your first?"

Kiko's cheeks became as red as cherries,"Oh, um...yeah, it kinda was." she said looking bashfully away.

"Don't worry, it was mine too." Sasuke said.

"Well, at least you know you're a good kisser." she said.

"How do I know that?"

She pulled him close and smiling, kissed him,"Because I can't stop doing this."

"Why do you smile so much?"

"Because life is fun, so you should smile too. C'mon, show me those pearly whites!" she said laughing.

Sasuke smirked,"You're pretty when you smile."

"And you're handsome when you're honest."

"So I'm ugly when I lie?"

"No, you're hot when you lie." she continued laughing. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle at this.

She got off the bed,"C'mon, let's go meet the others so we can go get pampered."

They all met in the kitchen, where Keiko's grandparents had already made breakfast for them all. They ate it and quickly left, wanting to be the first ones at the spa when it opened. When they arrived there, they immediately hit the hot springs.

"Keep that towel on Sasuke, we're getting massages next." Kiko said heading off towards the women's spa.

"Oh my gosh! Kiko has bigger boobies than I do!" Keiko said poking one.

"Hey! Don't poke those! They're for show, no touchy! I'm surprised you can tell when they're submerged under water."

"I bumped into them as I passed by." Keiko said casually.

"They're not that big." Kiko protested.

"Yeah, but their bigger than ours." Kayako said.

"All hail the boob queen!" Miko said.

"How may we serve you your bustness?" Keiko laughed.

"Ah my royal servants." Kiko said giggling.

They all began to splash water on each other, laughing and giggling loudly.

Over in the men's spa, Sasuke was still reflecting on the horror of Orochimaru.

"Should've killed him when I had the chance..." he mumbled.

"Hey Sasuke! You okay over there!" He heard Keiko yell. He opened his eyes and almost fell back in shock. Keiko and Kiko were staring at him over the gate. He covered what parts he thought was showing and sunk deeper into the water.

"We thought you might be lonely over there and considered keeping you company." Kiko said, laughing at the shock on his face. He recovered and said,"If you want, the more the merrier."

They all laughed,"C'mon out so we can get the massages started." Kiko said disappearing behind the gate. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and got out. He put his towel on and joined the girls out in the hall.

"Hey, you work out alot don't you? Look at those nicely toned muscles. Notice the smooth curves underneath the chest and above the abdomen." Keiko said, laughing at herself.

"Hey, he's my eyecandy." Kiko said shielding him.

"One day, you will hare your sweets Kiko Umeshii, mark my words." Keiko said dramatically. They all laughed at her. It was at that moment it happened, like a scene from a bad dream. The door to a steamroom opened, and out stepped...Orochimaru. Kiko and Sasuke stop laughing and froze, horrified. The other girls turned to look, their mouths dropped.

"Why hello ladies, ah, and Sasuke." he said, licking his lips.

"I guess from your sun-deprived skin that you must be Orochimaru. Oh and hey, if you're hungry, cafeteria's that way buddy." Keiko said, hands on her hips.

"Your friend's got guts." Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah, her belief in supernatural things isn't the only reason we call her crazy. She'll talk down anyone." Keiko said smiling.

"If I were you, I'd watch my mouth girl." Orochimaru stared at her.

"It's rude to stare. Ugh, the nerve of some people." she said rolling her eyes.

"These little hookers giving you problems boss?" A black haired guy said walking up.

"Hookers!" They all yelled indignantly.

"Don't make me drop this towel and get physical!" Keiko said snapping her fingers on "physical".

"That's alright Kidomaru, we ought to be going. It was nice to see you again little girl, and Sasuke." he chuckled, turning around and walking away. Kiko felt cold and hugged herself. She felt Sasuke wrap his arms around her and moved closer to him, the recent situation scared her half to death.

"Man, pale as the new moon huh?" Kayako said shuddering.

"Oh, that reminds me, after the massages we should go to the steamrooms." Keiko said changing the topic. The rest of the girls got the idea and agreed, smiling and heading towards the massage rooms. Kiko soon put the situation in the back of her mind like everyone else, and began to enjoy her massage. Sasuke was also relaxed, but for some reason the relaxation brought back the memory of his conversation with his parents before he left.

_"Mom, Dad, my friend wanted to know if I could go with her up to her grandparents house in the mountains."_

_"Of course Sasuke." his mother said._

_"No." his father said._

_"Why not?" Sasuke asked._

_"Because I think you're getting alittle too close to this girl. I don't want that to interfere with the family business." _

_"And how do you think she'll do that?"_

_"I don't want to discuss this any further."_

_Sasuke slammed his hand on the counter,"If you have something you want to tell me, then you might as well say it and cut the crap."_

_His father sighed,"You're just like your brother...ungrateful. Neither of you care about the family."_

_"No, I care about my family, your stupid 'family business' is what I don't give a damn about." _

_"And it's because of that I don't think you deserve to go or do anything!" his father yelled._

_"Let him go dear. Keeping him here like this will only make everything worse." his mother pleaded._

_Silence, then,"Fine, you can go, but you need to end whatever it is going on between that girl and yourself, or I will."_

Sasuke almost laughed out loud, his father's threat seemed weak and empty to him. As happy as he's been with Kiko, he wouldn't leave her if it killed him. At the same time, he did worry about what his father could do with that threat. After the massage, they all hit the steam room.

"Ah, this is nice." Keiko said leaning on the wall.

"This is heaven!" Kiko said laying on Sasuke.

"If we didn't get dehydrated and prune-skinned, I'd stay in here forever, occasionally coming out for food." Yooko said. They stayed in there for a good fifteen minutes then headed towards the mudbaths.

"To fully experience the wonders of the mudbath, one must be fully unclothed, so as to feel the herbal mud enter their every orifice." the hostess said.

"Keep your legs closed or it'll enter something." Keiko whispered, giggling.

"Gross, Keiko, gross." Kiko said laughing.

They all stood before their baths, yet no one went in.

"For some reason, jumping into a bath full of mud goes against everything we believed in as little girls." Kiko said, the rest agreeing. When they weren't looking Sasuke quickly jumped in, surprised at how relaxing the mud really was.

Kiko dipped a toe into the mud,"Hey, it's warm," she said jumping in,"Wow...this is like, really nice." she said resting her head on the pillows.

After the rest got in, they all agreed with her and stayed there for nearly an hour.

"We should head back now." Saeko said.

"Yeah, it's getting pretty late." Kayako said looking at the twilight outside.

They all got out (Sasuke waited for them to leave first), put their clothes back on, and headed back towards the house.

"What's the plan for tomorrow?" Kiko asked.

"Hiking." Keiko smiled.

"Finally, some physical activities." Miko said.

They all laughed as they went to their rooms. As Sasuke went to the bathroom to answer the call of nature, Kiko went to take one final look at the wilderness before she went to sleep. What she saw scared her worse than any horror movie. Standing in the darkness of the forest, an insane smile on his face, was Orochimaru. He was literally looking right at her. Kiko lost her voice, she was scared past screaming. She backed up into the wall so fast it echoed through the house, bringing everyone running from their rooms, scared themselves at Kiko's state of incredible shock.


	9. Chapter 9

"Kiko! Kiko what happened?" Keiko said sounding frightened.

Kiko merely stared at the window, her heart beating out of her chest. She quickly looked at them, then back at the window.

"It's alright guys, a squirrel jumped at the window and scared me senseless."

Keiko put a hand on her chest,"It was just that? God, you scared the crap outta me, you looked like you'd seen a ghost."

"Nah, just a little rodent." she said, trying to believe her story as well.

"No more horror movies for you sweetness. I'm going back to bed." Keiko said getting up. She took another look at Kiko, who was still staring at the window, and left.

Sasuke helped her up,"You saw him...didn't you?"

Surprised, Kiko quickly shook her head.

"Kiko please, don't lie to me."

_"Dammit, now I have to tell him."_

"Yeah. I saw him, staring at me in the forest...smiling, like he found something." Kiko said. Sasuke noticed her hands were cold, and that she kept looking at the window. He took off his kimono and put it over the window,"Is that better?" he asked.

"Yeah, alittle. At least now I don't have to worry about looking at the window and seeing his face there." she said, sitting back down in a corner. That moment she made eye contact with him, felt like she was looking at something inhuman. She closed her eyes and buried her face in her arms. She didn't resist, instead leaning on him so she could feel his warmth. They slept in that little corner that night, Kiko's dream freeing her mind from the trauma that night. Sasuke woke up first in the morning, picked her up, and put her on the bed. He put his kimono back on, and this time he put on some baggy gray pants, in case he had to take it off again. He turned back to look at her as she slept on the bed and went outside for some fresh air. He decided he'd investigate the area she saw Orochimaru in and quietly went out. Looking around, he saw nothing, not even a crushed leaf or something that told him a person was standing there.

"Like a ghost..." he mumbled. He stood there for long time, wishing that he would disappear like the bad dream he was. Sasuke headed back, realizing the girls would be up and Kiko would wonder where he went. He arrived back to hear the stereo one of them brought playing a song by Avril Lavigne (Hot). As he walked in, he heard Kiko singing one part.

"Kiss me, gently, always I know, hold me, love me, don't ever goooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh yeah! You make me so hot! You make me wanna drop! You're so ridiculous! I can barely stop! I can hardly breathe! You make me wanna scream! You're so fabulous! You're so good to meeeeeee babyyyyyy, babyyyyyyyooooh...um...hey Sasuke!" she said immediately turning off the stereo and hugging him.

"You seem awful cheerful today." he said grinning.

"I'm always cheerful-wait, are you actually smiling!" she laughed.

"Is that abnormal?"

"For you it is. You are the proud, pouty Sasuke Uchiha, smiling when hell is as cold as my mother's love for her adopted sister." she said in a deep voice, making pouty face to mimic his frowns.

Sasuke noticed she was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt,"What happened to your kimono?"

"We're going hiking today remember? Can't climb a mountain in a fancy dress." She said taking off his kimono,"Now go put on a shirt before Keiko comes out and makes jokes."

"Too late! Hey, are you stripping Sasuke?" Keiko asked pulling out money with a devilish grin,"You naughty boy, stripping for Kiko." she said walking into the kitchen.

Kiko shook her head,"So perverted, what a shame."

"I heard that! I'm not perverted I'm just not modest!"

Sasuke went to go put on one of his black shirts he brought with him. If was after he put on his shoes Kiko came in,"Oh, are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, let's climb some mountains." she smiled walking out the room.

The hiking started off good, the weather was nice and they hadn't run into any dangerous animals.

"Man, how old is this trail?" Miko asked looking down the side of the mountain.

"My grandparents said it's about 40 or 30 years old. They also said there's an old abandoned house where a couple died." Keiko said excitedly.

"I wonder if we should even consider-" Kayako began.

"No, no haunted houses, trails, or Indian trinkets that are supposed to stay on the dead Indians body as he lays buried in his grave." Kiko said.

"Oh come on Kiko, you have your muscular hottie to protect you. What are you afraid of?"

"Whatever's in that house that is either risen from the dead or has gone crazy and will attack on sight." Kiko said.

Keiko rolled her eyes,"Fine, we won't go in. Spoiled sport."

However, once they reached the house, Keiko and Miko were the ones who opened the gate.

"I thought you said we weren't going in!?" Kiko protested.

"You've known me for how long? When do I ever follow through with what I say when you know damn well I want to do the opposite." Keiko smiled.

Kiko had to agree with her, if she wanted to do it, she'll do it,"Okay fine, but just the front door. That house could fall apart at any moment."

They all crept towards the porch, a chilly breeze only strengthened the fear they were feeling. Slowly, carefully, they all walked up the creaking porch, Kiko clinging to Sasuke like an infant. Keiko raised her fist, then pounded at the door.

"HEEEEEELLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOO!!ANYONE HOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEE!!"

"KEIKO WHAT THE HELL!" Kiko yelled.

The door slowly creaked open, then fell off the hinges.

"Guess now we can go in." Miko said, grinning at Keiko. They both walked in and looked around.

"Careful guys, this wood is probably older than us, and will break under your feet." Kiko said.

"Oh Kiko, you and your science." Keiko said flicking a wrist. She stomped her feet on the floor a couple of times,"See, nothing's happening," she jumped up and stomped on the floor.

"Stop that!" Kiko said walking up to her,"If this wood breaks there's no telling where you could fall, or how hurt you would be."

Keiko sighed,"Fine, if it'll calm your little heart, let's go." she said turning around.

Saeko saw a shadow move that didn't belong to any of them and shrieked, causing both Keiko and Kiko to jump back in surprise. The floor underneath them both gave in and they fell, or they would have had Sasuke not dove for their hands, which they clung to for dear life. The other girls grabbed Sasuke's legs and shoulders to keep him from sliding in, and began to pull. Kiko and Keiko looked down and screamed at what they saw. Sasuke moved up some so he could pull them up, and almost froze at the scene before him. Below the dangling girls were people, starved people. Their flesh clung to their bones, thier teeth were yellow, and some had rotten gums leaking green pus. Their eyes were sunken and their hands were clawed and ragged; they looked like ghouls.

"Sasuke pull us up!" Kiko screamed.

This snapped Sasuke out of his shock as he slowly brought up both girls up to safety, both of them quickly getting up and backing towards the door. They heard more footsteps and saw more of them coming down the stairs. Everyone dashed out the house, down the mountain, and back to their house, locking every door and window before catching their breaths. Keiko and Kiko couldn't stop shaking.


	10. Chapter 10

Kiko lay in the bed, the trauma of the house still fresh in her mind. Keiko walked in and sat on the bed next to her.

"Hey, you doin alright?" She asked softly, she knew how horrified Kiko was from that, she was too.

"What the hell was that?" she asked quietly.

"I honestly have no idea, but we've called the police so they could investigate the house." Keiko said.

"Man, that was a horrible experience." she said closing her eyes.

"Yeah it was; if I knew _that _kind of stuff was in there, I would've stayed away from that house. I'm sorry Kiko." she said giving her a hug and walking out of the room.

Sasuke walked in and lay down in front of her,"You doin okay?"

"Yeah, just still abit freaked out from that."

"Everyone is, no one wants to go outside now. I don't blame them, that was weird."

"Thanks for saving us." she smiled.

"You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you." he returned the smile.

"Hey, that's my line." she laughed quietly.

Sasuke rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling.

"Do you think Orochimaru could be behind this? I mean, with the spa and the window..." Kiko said.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Sasuke said bitterly.

Keiko walked in,"Knock Knock! C'mon, we're going fishing in the pond outside."

"Might wanna check for the Lock Ness Monster before we get out there." Kiko joked, feeling her happiness return.

"Ha ha, very funny. Now come on; gran said if we catch enough she'll make her famous tuna casserole for dinner tonight." Keiko said leaving.

X

"This is like...so boring." Kayako said staring at the water.

"I got another one!" Kiko exclaimed happily, reeling in the fish and putting it in the bucket with six more fish already in there.

So far, Kiko caught seven fish, Sasuke caught six, Keiko had four, and the other girls had given up.

"It's only been thirty minutes and you guys have already given up?" Keiko laughed.

"Hey, you guys are bringin them in just fine without us. We'll just sit this one out and stare at the water, letting our jealousy slowly drive us to drown you three and blame it on a rogue crocodile." Miko joked.

Sasuke was enjoying the quiet of the water, he found it soothing, and thankfully relaxing after the crazy house of horrors.

Walking back to the house, they were surprised to see police cars parked in front, then remembered why. When they entered the house, there were two officers talking to Keiko's grandparents, and a black body bag. When they walked in all conversation stopped.

"You the kids who called about the house?" one asked.

"Yeah." Keiko said.

"We just want to ask you a couple of questions of what went on while you were in the house." he said taking out a notepad," wanna explain to us what exactly happened to you while you were in there?"

"Well, we went in there, just to see what was there. We walked into the house and looked around for a bit. Saeko saw something and screamed, and Kiko and I jumped back. The wood on the floor was weak so we fell through, luckily Sasuke dove forward and caught us before we fell, and that when we saw these like...i think they were people, only they were, gaunt and kinda ghoulish, like someone kept them there and starved them." Keiko finished.

The officer finished writing it down and motioned for them to come forward,"Did it look anything like this?" he asked, unzipping the bag.

Everyone jumped back so fast they hadn't realized how far they were from it until they calmed down. There in the body bag, was one of the things that tried to grab them in the house, only it was dead.

"Oh my, what is that?" Keiko's grandmother asked.

"Well we know it's a person, only it's what's happened to them that concerns us. Looks like someone starved them inside that basement, and from how it tried to take a bite out of me, they only fed it human corpses. Our guess is someone using it to cover up murder, but these guys seem to be very agile, and strong, threw my partner her into the door, lucky it didn't dent. We only found this guy, and from how many you guys reported they've either escaped, or have been moved. We'll have some patrols come this way and search the forest, until then I'd suggest you all stay inside and lock your doors." he said, zipping up the body bag and leaving.

"Well...that was...okay." Yooko said heading towards her room.

"Well, this takes the cake for the most bizarre trip of my life." Kiko said looking after the cars in the window.

"Better it was us who discovered it than someone else." Keiko said.

"Why?"

"Because we were lucky, thanks to you new boyfriend we escaped without becoming entrees." Keiko said patting Sasuke on the back.

"True, I am lucky." she said hugging Sasuke.

That night, Kiko got out the shower and put on her bathrobe. She opened the cabinet with the mirror for a door to get her comb and closed it. She saw her reflection, as well as the reflection of one of the ghoulish men they saw at the house. At that same moment, Keiko was sitting in a chair listening to her music. She didn't realize what was about to happen until it grabbed her. Kiko screamed and rammed herself and it into the wall. Sasuke burst in and, surveying the scene for a quick second, grabbed the ghoulish man off of her and slammed it against the floor. Keiko struggled with the creature for a moment, then grabbed it by the head and flipped it over her shoulder on the ground. It quickly got back up, hissing at her and baring its crooked yellow teeth. Sasuke punched it in the face, and with a clawed hand it attempted to scratch one of his eyes out, but he moved before that could be done. It kicked him off of it and exited the bathroom to look for Kiko. The minute it exited the bathroom, Kiko hit it in the face with a metal bat, knocking it clear off its feet. Keiko dropped kicked the ghoul and it flipped over the couch as the other girls came in to see what was going on. The minute Miko saw the creature getting back up, she unplugged a lamb and threw it at its head. The lamb smashed on its head and knocked it down again as Keiko went into the kitchen to get a pan. It rose to chase her, but the other girls pulled the carpet it stood on and sent it falling down again. Kiko hit the ghoul with the bat as it tried to rise. It grabbed the bat and was about to attack her until Sasuke tackled it into the support beam of the corner of the room backfirst, it's spine cracked when it hit the beam, and it stopped moving. It tried to grab Keiko, but she punched it twice in the face, took the pan, and repeatedly bashed its head with it. It fell to the floor and Kayako took Kiko's taser, put it on full power, and began to shock it. Saeko got the pepper spray and emptied it into the creatures eyes. They didn't stop until it stopped screaming, and to make sure it was dead Keiko took a knife and plunged it into its head. They went to check on Sasuke and Kiko who were both holding one another, looking at the crumbled corpse before them. Through this all, Keiko's grandparents slept soundly.

"I told you, there could be a war going on and they wouldn't even budge." she said panting.


	11. Chapter 11

Keiko poked the inert ghoul with a stick,"What the hell is this?"

"Zombie?" Saeko suggested.

"Nah, to quick and smart." Miko said.

"Has to be a cannibal, or just lunatic mutant freaks." Kayako said looking at it.

Kiko poked its skin,"Feels like Aido's leather jacket."

The other girls began poking it and shook their heads in agreement.

"Is is dead?" Miko asked.

"Put your head to its chest and find out." Yooko suggested.

"You're funny." Miko said checking its pulse,"It's a goner, and so is his friend."

"Wonder what the cops will say about this?" Kiko said.

"The most obvious is a full scale investigation in the forest." Keiko said.

"Don't you two think it's kinda strange that they only went for you two?" Kayako asked.

"In retrospect, both of us did almost fall into a pit full of them." Kiko said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Saeko asked.

"To the kitchen; the fight stirred my appetite." Kiko answered taking a bat as she went to the kitchen.

Everyone else put the bodies in the closet and locked it. Kayako called the police soon after. The other girls went into the kitchen to get some food, leaving Sasuke and Keiko alone.

"So, when did you two start dating?" she asked.

"Um, we haven't yet." Sasuke admitted.

"What? Why not? It's obvious you two have the hots for each other."

After a moment, Sasuke replied,"My dad."

"You're dad's the reason you won't go on a date?"

"He was against me coming here."

"But you came."

"Thanks to my mother."

"Well what's with your dad?"

"He doesn't want me dating at all because he thinks it'll take me away from my studies. He wants me to inherit the police force from him since my older brother became an FBI agent and left. He kept me home-schooled throughout my childhood to keep my mind on my work."

"Wow, don't think I could have him for a father. My parents like me to be outgoing and friendly. To tell you the truth, I like to think of Kiko as my other half."

"Why?"

"If we were both one person, you would automatically be able to tell who's the obedient side, and who's the rebellious one. But back on topic, your dad should stop trying to shape your life and let you do if for yourself. I don't know your brother that well, I actually don't even know his name or what he looks like but judging by how you look he must be a hottie, but I think he must've left because he wanted to make a life of his own and not stick to the role your dad put in front of him."

"Maybe..."Sasuke agreed.

"Why don't you take her out tomorrow? You guys are here for like ten more days."

"Where would you suggest that we'd go, a movie?" Sasuke asked.

Keiko held back laughter,"Gotta put more thought in than that newbie. If you're going on a date, remember to keep the recipient, which is usually the girl, excited and happy. Where did you plan to take her to eat after the movie? McDonalds? Burger King? Oh, I know! Come back here at dinnertime?"

Sasuke glared at her.

"Okay I'm kidding. Gosh, take a joke lover-boy. Luckily for you, I know the perfect place."

"A strip club?" Sasuke said.

"There's an oasis in this small cave near the spa that has these weird little fungal thingies in it." she said.

"And that's special because..."

"They glow in the dark, so at night it kind of illuminates the cave. There are also some of the little fungal things on the walls and ceiling. If you get there as the sun sets, then they begin to glow for about an hour or two."

"That's not a bad idea." Sasuke said,"But I'm not so sure about it."

"Why?" Keiko asked laying on a couch.

"I don't even know if I do love her or if I'm just fooling myself."

Keiko frowned,"Okay, then let's just dive into your mind and find that answer shall we?"

"How are you going to do that?"

"We shall begin with the obvious: she's beautiful, hot, and smart, enough to make any guy fall head over heels for."

"That's not all though."

"It never is Sasuke. Now, to know whether you do or don't is to look at yourself and see what part of you connects with her so well; what is it about her that makes you notice her everyday? What is it about you that makes you want to be with her? Dig deep."

Sasuke sat and pondered her question. He remembered her friendly attitude through the first week of school, even though he was a jerk towards her she still tried. He remembered how she convinced the restaurant the fight between Itachi and his dad was a rehearsal for a play, which was very smart.

"Done?" Keiko asked.

Sasuke looked at her,"I guess one thing is that she's not like the other girls I run into."

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever a girl sees me they immediately go into this flirtatious frenzy. The first time she saw me, she wanted to be friends, even though I shrugged her off she still tried."

"Oh yeah, I remember she told me about that."

"It's something about her. I can't really explain it, but it's something about her that makes me feel, I guess the word would be happy. She can make me blush, then smile, then laugh, at almost anything."

"I know what you're talking about, it's the same reason I've been her friend for all these years."

"Can you explain it better?"

"I don't think so, it's as much a mystery to me as it is to you. All I do is dismiss it as a blessing and go with the flow."

"That works for you, but if I'm in love with her I'd like to know why."

"Love is one of those mysteries people will never solve, since it can come in so many ways. For you, I'd say that she's like a star in your dark world."

"Dark world?"

"Yeah. C'mon, your text name is Cagedbird. If that's not dark then satanic rituals belong on barney."

Sasuke almost laughed, Kiko was right about Keiko being smart,"So, what do you think I should do?"

"Enjoy it while it lasts. You could both be the one for each other, but you'll never know if you don't try."

_"She said the same thing..."_

The girls came back in,"And what have you two been doing in our absence?" Miko asked as she sat down with a bowl of ice cream in her hand. All the girls came back with bowls full of vanilla or chocolate ice-cream. Kayako handed Keiko a bowl.

"Wondering how we'll corner the world market selling voodoo dolls."

"Make dolls of people that people don't like, like druggies, government officials, and children." Miko said. Everyone laughed and Kiko handed Sasuke a bowl full of vanilla ice-cream.

"Thanks." he said.

"Awwww, he thanked her." Keiko said faking like she was crying.

As Sasuke ate his ice-cream, he thought about the conversation between Keiko and himself, and realized she was right. Of course these new emotions of...love, perplexed him. He looked over at Kiko, joyfully laughing and giving her own opnion about whatever they were talking about. He then looked over at Keiko, who was laughing just as hard as Kiko. For some reason, he wanted the happiness they all had. The only people he could see in the way of that happiness were both his father, and Orochimaru. He knew that if he was going to be happy, with her, he'd have to keep them out his life. How hard could it be?


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Sasuke woke up early.

_"Today's the day..." _he thought anxiously. He got out of bed and took a shower to calm his nerves. He'd never been on a date before, more or less planned one. His mind was swirling with all kinds of fears: whether she'll like it; if he messes something up; if something goes wrong. He put his face under the shower and closed his eyes, letting the warm heat from the water soothe his mind.

Kiko woke up and stretched, feeling energized and relaxed.

"Man, I must've been out cold to sleep that well." she said happily. She got out of bed and went to the kitchen for some breakfast. Keiko was there, eating a bowl of cereal.

"Morning." Kiko said as she entered.

"Mornin. Wow, your hair's a mess. Man, he must've been rockin your world last night." Keiko laughed.

Kiko noticed how frizzled her hair look but threw a refrigerator magnet at Keiko, who ducked as it flew over her head.

"I slept well that's all." she said flatly.

"I know, I'm just kidding. So, any plans for today?" Keiko asked.

"No. After last night, just feel like doing something. I just don't know what I want to do." Kiko said making herself a bowl.

"Yeah, police came earlier today and took the bodies." Keiko said.

"Did they say anything?"

"Not much, just that we need to keep a lookout for anymore. Funny thing is, we weren't the only people attacked. Some of the village folk had to fight off a couple in their homes." Keiko said resting an arm on the sink.

"You're grandparents aren't up yet?" Kiko asked looking at the time. It was 7:54.

"No, guess I should go wake them." Keiko said leaving.

Moments later, everyone heard an earpiecing shriek coming from Keiko's grandparents room. Sasuke quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and bolted out the door. Kiko ran down the hall, knowing it takes something horrible to make Keiko scream. In the back of her mind she knew it could be for only one reason. When Kiko arrived and looked in the room, she wanted to scream herself. The room was a mess, as though an earthquake hit it hard. Everything was out of place and scattered on the floor. There, on their bed, lay her grandparents, their lifeless eyes staring at the ceiling. Sasuke came and almost fell back in shock. When the rest of the girls saw, they screamed at the scene as well. Her grandfather's chest was ripped open, her grandmother's neck was broken. Slowly, her face stained with tears, Keiko hugged her grandmother's corpse.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed as loud as her lungs would let her. Kiko went up and hugger her, letting her cry into her shoulder.

The police arrived five minutes after the call to investigate the murder. Keiko sat in the kitchen looking out the window.

"You alright?" Kiko asked softly walking in.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Keiko said turning to look at her. Her face was no longer tear-stained, and her voice was stable.

"You sure?" Kiko asked.

"Yeah. I mean it was something shocking and I wish I didn't see it, but I know they'd hate for me to cry and be sad about it. At least we avenged them." she said smiling.

Kiko smiled,"Yeah, gave them their money's worth."

"The police said that we could still stay here, though we will be monitored incase any more show up."

"So, what do you want to do?" Kiko asked.

"Nothing really. I'm just gonna...stay here for today. All that crying wore me out." she laughed.

"Want me to stay with you?" Kiko asked.

"Nah, go have a fun day with Sasuke. Promise me you'll have fun." she said.

"Are you serious?"

"Very much yes. Now promise."

Kiko rolled her eyes,"Okay, I promise."

"Good." Keiko said smiling and getting up,"Where is Sasuke?"

"Still in the shower."

"I bet he's shaken up about the whole thing." Keiko said.

"Not really, he said he was used to it since his dad liked to take him to work sometimes. He did say that he still doesn't like to see it."

"Well, at least they..."Keiko trailed off, looking behind Kiko with a surprised expression.

Kiko turned around and felt a warm shiver travel from her head to her feet. Sasuke, soaking wet with the towel around his waste, was in the doorway.

"Where's the soap?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to restock the soap in your shower. Look in the cabinet right there."Keiko said.

Sasuke, clutching his towel, knelt down and looked in the cabinet for soap. He stood back up with a box in his hand,"This is?"

"Yeah, that's it." Keiko said nodding.

Kiko felt her heartbeart increasing as she stared at his body, glistening with water, the towel the only thing seperating...

_"Snap out of it!" _

She quickly turned her attention to the cereal bowl, taking a deep breath before eating again. Sasuke walked out the kitchen and back into the room, closing the door behind him.

Keiko turned,"Whoa is he hot!" she said.

"Yeah, i guess he is." Kiko said quietly.

"But what I can't seem to figure out, is why he likes you so much." Keiko said suspiciously.

"I don't really know if he does, or if I even have the same feelings." Kiko said swirling her spoon in the milk.

"Well, what do you like about him? besides the obvious godlike body." Keiko said.

"Well um...To be honest, I think I like the person he wants to be, but just can't."

"You've lost me."

"Well, I know he wants to be happy, have friends, enjoy life; but something's keeping him from doing those things, and that's why he's such a jerk to everyone."

"He's not a jerk to you, or me, or any of the other girls."

"That's because we didn't react to his attitudes the way other people did. Well, I admit I did a couple of times, but that was only to protect my womanly dignity." Kiko said proudly.

"You have dignity? You? The dateless wonder?" Keiko laughed.

"Getting back to the subject at hand, people would react to his jerky behavior with theirs, and it alienated him even more."

"So what compelled you to dig under his asshole attitude and eventually steal a kiss at a fireworks show?"

"Curiosity. I wanted to see why he acted like that, and if I could help him in any way."

"Awww, such a sweet little sprite!" Keiko teased,"That's all?"

"No, there's something about him, something I can't put my finger on. I don't know what it is, but it draws me to him, like a moth to a lamp."

"Could it be his intelligence? Confidence?"

"Maybe confidence. I'm not sure."

"Looks?"

"That's a bonus." Kiko laughed.

"Hey, looks can get you a looooong way in life. After all, sex sells."

Kiko shook her head.

"Ever had dreams about him?" Keiko whispered.

"No." she lied.

"Ironic that you wouldn't dream of a hottie like him." Keiko said getting up to wash her dish.

"Not really, I always was the dateless one remember? Maybe i've grown out of dreaming aboug boys." Kiko said smoothly.

"Just because you couldn't land one, doesn't mean you don't dream about em." Keiko said walking out.

Kiko washed her dish and went back into the room. She got dressed and went outside to sit on the porch, gazing at the sky, her thoughts on the last conversation.

_"Why do I like him? Do I love him? Or is it just a schoolgirl crush? He's smart, handsome, confident, caring, dependable, sexy, what more could a girl want?_"

She stared at the ground.

_"Maybe I'm asking myself the wrong questions. Let's try this again. What's not to like about him? I mean I know he can be a jerk, but that isn't who he is so I guess I can scratch that out. He is troubled though, and seems to always be on his guard..."_

She got up and walked back into the house. She opened to room door to see Sasuke laying on the bed staring at the ceiling, shirtless.

She plopped down next to him,"You look like you've got something interesting on your mind, care to share it?"

Sasuke was thinking about his dad's reaction to the trip,"Just worried about Keiko."

"She's doing fine, never a dull moment with her."

"You'd think she'd be alittle more saddened by this whole situation."

"She's not a sad person, she likes to look at the bright side, and go off of that. For her, sure her grandparents are dead, but she knows they'd be saddened beyond their graves if she took it hard. In her eyes they're just free from this wretched world."

Keiko walked in,"Well well, a shirtless Sasuke in bed with a fully clothed Kiko? Something's wrong with this scene. Kiko quick, take off your clothes!" she joked.

Kiko threw a pillow at her,"What brings you in at this moment my dear?" she asked in a british accent.

"we're going to have tea and dumplings in the tele-room, care to join us?" Keiko asked in the same accent.

"Tea and dumplings?"

"Soda and chips but that's the equivalent."

"Yeah, we'll be there in a minute. Save me a cherry soda."

"Will do. Play nice." She smiled walking out the room.

"Chips and soda?" Sasuke asked.

"This is how we women get over sad things, well that and chocolate. I bet they have some of that too. All we'll do is sit around, stuff our faces, and talk about meaningless things as time goes by."

"What's the point of that?" Sasuke asked sitting up.

"Just for fun. Gosh Sasuke, don't you have enjoyable yet meaningless conversations with people?"

"No."

"Then let's go." she said grabbing his arm and leading him out.

"Wait, I forgot a shirt."

"Who cares, they've seen it plenty of times."

They arrived in the living room, grabbed some food, and sat down.

"Ah the final two arrive at our little ritual." Miko said darkly eating a handful of chips.

"So, what're we talking about?" Kiko asked opening her soda.

"What kind of cars we'd buy." Keiko said,"I'd go with a black sportscar."

"I want one of those small cars from America. It's called a "Beetle" right?" Saeko asked.

"Yeah, two seats and a trunk in the front I hear. I'd go with a motorcycle." Kiko said looking up.

"Wait, the schoolgirl wants a motorcycle?" Kayako laughed drinking her soda.

"Kiko can be a naughty girl when she wants to. Have you all noticed Sasuke is shirtless?" Keiko whispered loudly.

All the girls began to cheer and make catcalls.

"Hey Sasuke, how about a complementary stripper dance?" Miko asked.

"I don't dance." Sasuke said blushing.

"Who needs to know? Just get on a table and start shakin it!" Kayako said shaking her chest.

"Guys he's not doing a stripper dance or any other weird little fantasies of yours." Kiko said.

"You say that now, but when you two are alone-" Saeko said trailing off and raising her eyebrows a couple of times.

"Need some handcuffs Kiko? As rough as you are you don't want to chase him off." Keiko said.

"Oh my gosh, you all are so weird." Kiko said laughing.

Sasuke's cheeks went red.

"Aww, he's blushing." Keiko said in a childish voice.

"Because you've all embarrassed him." Kiko said.

"Okay we'll lay off. Oh damn, i forgot to turn the pot of chocolate syrup off!" Keiko yelled getting up and bolting to the kitchen.

"This I gotta see." Miko grinned running after her, the rest of the girls in behind her. Only Sasuke and Kiko were left alone in the living room. Sasuke looked over at Kiko, who was drinking her soda and looking at the kitchen with little to no worry.

"Is it burned?" Kiko asked.

"Only alittle, but I can save it!" Keiko yelled,"Might take time though!"

Time was all Sasuke needed to reach some kind of stable ground with Kiko and himself. He decided it would be best to get it all out in the open, once and for all.

"Kiko," she turned her head, a chip sticking out.

"Hm?"

"There's something I've been wanting to talk to you about."


	13. Chapter 13

Kiko quickly ate the chip, alarmed at the look on Sasuke's face.

"So, what is it?"she asked.

"Kiko, I..."he found it difficult to translate his thoughts into words. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and said,"I've never met someone like you before Kiko. Whenever someone meets me, they either worship or despise me, but you didn't. Even though I acted like a total jerk to you even though you were just trying to be my friend, you still tried, and it really helped Kiko."

_"Is he confessing his feelings?!" _she thought though somewhat surprised.

"Ever since we kissed at the firework show...I can't stop thinking about it. For some reason, when I'm around you I feel just like that sky, every dark corner filled with that cheerful nature you bring."

_"Holy shit he is confessing!" _

"So, I just wanted to know...would you be willing to...give us a chance?"

Kiko was happy she ate the chip or she would've accidentally choked on it.

_"He confessed his feelings! He meant every single word..."_

She took his hand,"I thought you'd never ask." she smiled.

Without warning he grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. Overcoming her shock she hugged him back, also wondering what was taking the girls so long with the friggin chocolate.

"Hey you guys we're gonna-" Keiko stopped at the door. With a raised eyebrow and a big smile she moon-walked back into the kitchen.

"What's up?" Miko asked, half her face covered in chocolate.

"They're talkin about school projects, best let the brains be." Keiko lied,"Now, let's clean this up, and make another batch."

"Who knew chocolate would explode in a big bubble at such a temperature?" Kayako said licking some off her arm,"Awww, it was delicious too."

"C'mon ladies, the faster we do this the faster we'll be dipping our strawberries in chocolate syrup." Keiko said.

"You have strawberries?" the girls asked in unison.

Sasuke finally let go of Kiko, who was giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I just never expected any of this to happen."

They sat there for a moment.

"So, what now?"

Kiko raised an eyebrow,"What do you mean 'what now'?"

"I don't know that much about being in a relationship..." he admitted.

"Well now we can do this." she said pulling him in for a kiss and letting go.

"But we've already done that..."

"I know. Now we can do it without feeling conflicted." she said.

Sasuke knew one thing, he was going completely against his father's words, but he didn't care. Still, he wondered what would happen if his dad found out.

"And here I thought being with me would make you smile more, and longer." Kiko said staring at him.

"Huh? Oh, I was thinking about something. You know, deep in thought."

"Ah, deep thought, a perfect escape during a boring lecture." she said laughing.

"Hey, love bird #1, we need some assistance in the kitchen." Keiko said to Kiko from the kitchen door, her shirt stained with chocolate.

"I'll be right back." Kiko told Sasuke as she got up,"Is it that hard to make some cho-OH GOOD LORD!!"

The kitchen was a mess, nearly everything was stained with chocolate.

"Are you all having a war with the chocolate, looks like it's winning."

"Very funny, now come hold the pot still while I pour some mix in." Keiko said.

"Where are the others?" Kiko asked looking around.

"Licking their wounds." Keiko sait casually, tilting her her head in their direction where the girls sat, licking the chocolate off of them.

Kiko held the pot still as Keiko poured more mix into it. The sat and watched it for a moment. The chocolate concotion suddenly swelled up and burst on them both, half coating Kiko in warm, dripping chocolate.

"What's the temperature on this thing?" Kiko asked looking at the knob, which was on HI.

"Turn it down some, you're cooking it way too fast." Kiko said turning the knob.

"350 degrees is too fast? How was I suppose to know that?" Keiko asked defensively.

Kiko looked at her in awe for a moment,"I'm going back to the living room. I take it you can handle things from here?"

"Aye aye mon capitaine!" Keiko said with a salute.

Kiko sat down on the couch and noticed Sasuke giving her an odd look.

"I take it you helped solve their problem?" he asked.

"Yep, want some chocolate?" she asked holding out her arm.

"Um, no I'm good." he said resting an arm on the back the couch and looking out the window at the setting sun.

Kiko took off her choco-stained jacket, she was wearing a tanktop, and moved next to him under the raised arm. She lay her head on his chest.

"What are you doing?" he asked, cheeks red.

"Listening to you heartbeat. I'm aloud to do that right?" she asked.

"For...?"

"It's pretty soothing, a nice steady beat. At least we know you're healthy, but we could've based that from this." she said poking his stomach.

"What do you think people will say at school if they find out?" Sasuke asked.

"Good question...Guess they'll be some envy here, alittle hate there-"

"And some chocolate right here!" Keiko said happily as she set the large pot of liquid chocolate on the table.

"Oh, and what do we have here? You two are very naughty for not inviting me." Keiko joked in a motherly voice, wagging a finger at them both."Does this mean you both have finally hooked up?"

"Yeah, I guess you can call it that." Kiko said raising her head back up.

"Oh don't sit up on my account. Go ahead, enjoy those rippling muscles while he still has em. Now where did I put those strawberries?"

"Strawberries!?" Kiko said getting up to go help look.

_"That much excitement over strawberries?" _Sasuke thought surprised.

Moments later the girls came back, each holding armfulls of wrapped strawberries.

"Strawberries dipped in chocolate, the perfect snack." Miko drooled.

They all sat down and dipped the fruit in the brown solution.

"Want to try some Sasuke?" Kiko asked holding a chocolate coated strawberry up.

"Sure." he said taking it, wanting to try it and see what's so special about it. He ate it, and didn't feel anything, but it was good. He looked at the girls, who looked like they were pumped with morphine as they ate the treats.

_"I don't get it." _

"Wow these are soooooo gooooooood!" Kiko said hugging herself.

"It'll be hell when we run out of strawberries though." Miko said, still drooling.

"Want another?" Kiko asked.

"That's alright, I can do it." Sasuke said dipping a strawberry in the pot, still wondering why they like it so much, and ate it, some of the chocolate dripping the side of his mouth in the process. He felt something wet gently graze that place and realized Kiko had licked it off. Fortunately for him, the other girls were too caught up in the chocolate's spell to notice, but Sasuke was red in the face.

_"Okay...that was definitely new." _

He felt his heart beating out his chest now.

"You alright?" Kiko asked, noticing how red his face was.

"Did you...um...lick my mouth?"

"Would you like me to do it again?" she whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

"Um...well...,"Sasuke couldn't answer.

"I'm just kidding." Kiko said laughing.

"What a shame we all have to go soon." Miko said after a couple of minutes.

"Yeah, but at least we had fun." Kayako added.

"We had more than fun, especially with the weird cannibal men and the pale guy with the long tongue." Keiko said, shivering after she said tongue.

"We'll have to do this again." Kiko said.

"Yeah, only next time we should do it when it's snowing, that way we can ski and make snowmen." Saeko said happily.

"And snowball wars." Keiko added.

"We should start packing our bags." Saeko said.

Everyone else agreed, and went to their rooms to pack.

"Did you have fun?" Kiko asked Sasuke as they folded their clothes.

"I did, um, thanks for inviting me."

"I thought you might need a week or two to relax, even though we didn't really relax, at least it was exciting." she smiled as she put her clothes away.

"Despite it all, I did have a good time."

"Good, cause I did. Just wanted to see it you did too. I feel like I've gained something from this trip." Kiko said resting an elbow in one hand and balancing her chin on the other.

_"I know I did..." _Sasuke thought.

"Can't wait till we get back to school and see what everyone's been doing." Kiko said.

"Wonder if they made any good changes." Sasuke said.

"Maybe there should be less wildlife locked up in the class; espcially the creepy crawlies." Kiko said putting her clothes away.

They waited outside until her mother came and picked them up.

"So, how was it? I heard the news about Keiko's grandparent's death. Is she doing alright?" Ms. Umeshii asked.

_"She didn't hear how they died?" _Kiko thought.

"She's doing good, coping with it I guess." Kiko said.

_"Best she doesn't know about what _really _happened." _

"That's nice, not good to mourn for too long; your loved one wouldn't want that."

They dropped Sasuke off at his house, and waited for him to enter, and a wave from Ms. Uchiha before driving off.

"So," her mother said as they drove.

"So...what? You kinda trailed off." Kiko said.

"You and Sasuke, I noticed you two seem closer." her mother said with a wicked smile.

"Oh, well, Sasuke and I had a chance to...talk, about things...and we've agreed to...uh...(ahem) start dating." she said the last part quickly.

"Dating! Oh how wonderful! You've finally got a boyfriend! And here I thought you were gay!" her mother exclaimed.

"And what if I was?" Kiko asked in interest.

"I wouldn't have a problem with it if that's what you mean. It just meant I wouldn't have to worry about any accidental grandchildren."

"Wow mom, you think of the craziest things. You won't get any accidental grandchildren with me, especially with dad giving me those shots every month."

"Yes, he does seem much more worried than I do, but that's only because he's a father. Now I need to discuss with you what's going to be happening at your school."

Sasuke put his things in his room and went to the kitchen to grab a snack.

"So how was it?" his mother asked, hoping to get more than a one worded answer. Sasuke wondered if he should tell her what happened, how happy he was, and how he's agreed to date Kiko. She was the one who wanted him to go, even against his father's wishes. His father wasn't present either, so he decided to give her a break.

"I had fun. Hope to do it again."

"I'm glad you had fun with that girl. Seems like you've been smiling more since she came into the picture." his mother said with a smile.

Sasuke wondered how long it would last, especially if his father decided to get in the way.

"Oh, there's something we need to talk about concerning the school."

"So mom, what's up at school?" Kiko asked.

"The money they used to clean the school up put the school behind in funds, so they've agreed to accept quite a bunch of unruly students."

"In other words, gang members?" Kiko asked. She always knew her mother meant gangs when she said unruly, it was her own personal way of describing them.

"Yes, if that's the word you want to use. I want you to be very cautious when you're at school from now on Kiko. I don't believe _everything _I see in the news, but I do get the general idea, and I know you and your kind heart."

"They've let gang members into the school?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, in an effort to get some money back since they used alot on clearing out the bugs. Becareful with them Sasuke, I know they don't fight fair, and I wouldn't want them hurting you because of your attitudes."

Sasuke nodded in confirmation, and went off to his room to relax.

When Kiko got home she immediately went to the bathroom, she had been holding it in since they dropped off Sasuke.

"Where's Aido?" she asked when she came back out.

"You know him, out with more of his friends, and I need to go out with some of my own for a dinner party." her mom said leaving,"Good night."

"Good night."

"I mean it, you've got school tomorrow; you're lucky I picked you up today instead of days before."

Kiko made herself a cup of instant noodles and went to sleep. She fell out of bed the next morning as she was rolling over in her sleep. Growling threats at nothing, she got ready and left for school. The neighborhood had changed drastically since she was away. The buildings with the bright paint colors now had graffitti covering it from head to toe. It was 6:25 in the morning, and she occasionally saw men running from someone's house as though they stole something or was running from something.

_"Interesting..."_

She arrived at school to see it miraculously unmarked. She went straight to history class, happy to see Sasuke there, staring out the window as usual.

"I guess some things never change eh?" she said sitting down.

"Maybe, I'm here early just so I don't have to run into people if I come later." he said.

_"Reverting to your old reserved self again?"_

When the bell rang, and people began filing into class, Kiko and Sasuke noticed the new arrivals. It was hard not to, since most of them wore only one color of clothing, or had rags on their heads. The women seemed to wear either baggy jeans or jackets, while the men pants sagged. A guy sat next to Kiko and looked her up and down.

"Well, how you doing sweet thang?" he smiled.

"Let's get this straight before you get carried away; I'm not that sweet, and I have a name, try using it."

"Damn, I just wanted to holla. Don't need to get all hostile, shit."

Kiko rolled her eyes, the nightmare was going to begin.

When the bell rang, Mr. Hatake stood up,"Welcome back class. I hope your vacations were well spent?"

"Not mine, I was jailed for some stupid shit." one guy said.

"I see...well, I thought since we had more new students, today would be a good day for everyone to get to know each other."

"I'd rather learn something." Kiko said, her old classmates agreeing with her.

"You wanna learn something? I can tell you a nerd." One girl said looking her up and down.

"Well, when it comes to nerds, and as time goes by, they'll be the ones with the fancy car while you'll have no car at all. Isn't that a crazy twist of irony?" Kiko asked cheerfully.

"Bitch, you better watch your mouth."

"Wait, did you just call me a bitch?" Kiko asked. There was no way she was going to let an insult like that slide.

"Yeah, I did. What you gone do about it bitch?" the girl said standing up.

Kiko considered slamming the girl's head on the desk, she had the martial art to back her up. Instead, she said,"You're not worth it. If I'm going get worked up about an insult, it'll have to be someone I'm not wasting time on."

"I'm not worth it? You wanna take this shit outside bitch?"

"You can go outside, it's obvious you don't want to be here. I'll stay here and make sure I'm preparing myself for a better future." Kiko said.

"You don't need to worry about that hoe she just scared." one guy said.

"Watch your mouth." Sasuke said dangerously.

"What the fuck you gone do about it homeboy? I bust yo grill wide open bitch!" The boy said standing up.

Sasuke stood up, but not before Mr. Hatake said,"Alright, that's enough. Since we all know each other well enough to fight, we might as well blow some steam off with some work."

Satisfied, Kiko opened her book and prepared to work.

"Looks like they'll be enemies in every class very soon." Sakura said, turning their desks for group work.

"Who cares, I despise women like her." Kiko said, glaring at her paper.

"What, gang women?" Ino asked.

"No, women who don't give a damn about their lives. It sickens me, especially when it's them who complain the most, but don't do anything to make their lives better. I wouldn't want her as a friend anyway, it would probably cause too many problems."

"Seems like you're jumping to conclusions." Sakura said.

"You two would want to be friends with them?" Kiko asked skeptically.

"Well, not really. I mean, they're hard people to understand, so I wouldn't really have time for them." Ino said.

"Yeah, they are hard to understand. Maybe I did act abit too rash, but it's too late to take it back." Kiko said writing her name and the title of the assignment.

"How could you possibly know that?" Sakura asked.

"I can tell from over here they're talking about me." Kiko said.

Ino and Sakura turned around to look at the table where the girl was talking to four other girls about something. One girl looked at them and said something, and the girl turned around and said,"What? Got a problem blondy?"

They both turned around,"I see what you mean. She's not worth it." Ino said irritated.

"Yeah, probably best to avoid her entirely." Sakura said.

_"I tried that with Sasuke and now I'm going out with him." _Kiko thought.


	15. Chapter 15

The next few days met with tragedy at the school. There were numerous reports of shootings and fights. The tardy room had been moved to the auditorium in for the mornings from the large amount of tardy students. Rather than send them back to their apprhensive teachers, they kept the tardy students for the whole period.

Kiko got up and slowly got ready for school. Over the past couple of days she tried to avoid the girl, but the girl didn't seem to _want _to avoid her. Every chance the girl got she tried to pick a fight with Kiko. Kiko would've liked to knock her lights out and get on with her life, but she knew nothing good would come of it. There were numerous times when the girl would go so far as to block Kiko's way to class, and a passing Sasuke or Sakura would gently guide her in a different way to class. Nevertheless, Kiko looked at the bright side: Thanksgiving vacation was about one week away. She looked outside at the trees, their leaves already painted the ground around the trunk. She grabbed a jacket and left for school, getting there as early as possible was now the only option the students who wanted to learn could take to avoid their new schoolmates. Kiko walked down public streets where the police regularly patrolled. The crime rate sprung ever since their new classmates and their families began to live in this area. Kiko remembered the worried looks on her father's face everytime she returned from school or the store, or when Aido left to work or hang with his friends.

Kiko arrived at the school, greeted the new security guard, and headed straight for Mr. Hatake's class. For the first time since the school year started, his class wasn't open.

_"Must be running late..." _she thought.

To her delight Sasuke was there, leaning on the lockers. When he heard her approach he straightened up and greeted her.

"This is a first, we made it to class before our history teacher?" Kiko asked.

"They said on the news last night his car was stolen." Sasuke said.

"Wow...poor guy." She said looking at the classroom door.

"I don't like this." Sasuke said.

"What?" Kiko said in alarm, hoping he wasn't talking about their relationship.

"Those people in our school; nothing good has come from it." He said leaning back on the locker.

"I know what you mean. I know I shouldn't really feel any ill will towards them because this is probably all they know, but there's still that part of me that doesn't want them here either." Kiko said looking down.

"I especially don't like that girl that keeps trying to pick a fight with you, or her boyfriend who keeps trying to fight me."

"I don't like her either. Sakura said I should try to be friends with her like I did to you, but you weren't persistently trying to fight me." Kiko said looking at the ceiling.

"I'm glad I didn't...what a loss that would've been." Sasuke smiled looking at the ceiling too.

"Wow, I didn't really think people would be up here this early." came a voice.

Kiko recognized the voice and wished more than ever that the owner would leave. The girl who had been a thorn in her side for the last couple of days walked up, her boyfriend behind her and a couple of friends behind them.

Kiko and Sasuke stayed silent, ignoring them.

"Hey bitch, I'm talking to you." the girl said. Her friends laughed.

_"She's not worth it." _she told herself.

"Bet I come over there and fuck your boyfriend you'd say something huh?" the girl said followed by instigating remarks from the people behind her.

Kiko clutched her backpack strap, this girl was pushing it. She felt a warm hand grab hers and saw that it was Sasuke's.

"Let's go." he said.

The turned to walk down the opposite direction from the group.

"Don't turn your back on me bitch!" The girl screamed charging.

Sasuke felt Kiko's hand suddenly slip from his grasp. In that instance he almost fell back as Kiko quickly turned around towards the charging girl, her fist clenched. The girl couldn't move from the blow to come because of how fast she was running. Kiko put all her strength and anger into that one punch that caught the girl dead in her cheek. The girl fell to the floor, and didn't move. Sasuke caught himself as Kiko stood shocked, staring at the scene before her. As the girl's friends and boyfriend rushed to her aid, Sasuke picked a still stunned Kiko up and carried her to the gym. It was there she finally snapped out of her trance and started crying. Rather than ask what was wrong, Sasuke merely held her close and comforted her. Mr. Hatake arrived ten minutes after the bell had rang looking both tired and depressed. He was, however amazed to see that his good students where present, but none of the new ones. Kiko knew they must still be trying to revive their fallen comrade. She knew she didn't kill the girl, merely knocked her out. Her punch didn't do it, the impact of hitting the concrete floor did. She waited until gym to tell Sakura and Ino what had happened. Coach Guy had the boys doing push ups and the girls doing sit ups.

"C'mon fellas! Push! Up and down! And Up and Down! C'mon ladies! Back and forth! And back and forth!"

"If you put a girl doing sit-ups under a guy doing push-ups, then what we're doing would be considered very pg-21." Ino laughed. Kiko was used to Keiko making comments like that. When she told them what happened that morning, they both stopped, stunned.

Coach Guy turned towards them,"C'mon ladies you've only done 10! You can't be tired that quickly!"

"I know I am!" Choji grunted.

"Wow, you must've knocked her into last week with that punch." Ino said continuing her sit ups.

"Don't remind me. Things are only going to get worse from here." Kiko sighed.

"Or things will get better. You knocked her out with one punch, that should be enought to tell her next time could be dangerous for her." Sakura said.

"Yeah, don't you practice some weird style of martial arts anyway?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, but it's not supposed to really be used for fighting, more like sparring matches." Kiko said.

"Well you gave a her a match to remember, if she doesn't get amnesia."

After much complaints and fainting Coach Guy let them all rest.

"So, what did Sasuke do?" Sakura asked slyly.

_"How did she know-"_

"Yes, what did Sasuke do?" Ino asked, same sly tone.

"Oh," Kiko said tinting her fingers, reminding herself of Hinata,"He, uh, carried me to-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence because Sakura and Ino snatched her and a bewildered Hinata and dashed behind some bleachers.

"Oh my gosh, are you two going out?" Sakura asked excitedly.

"Um...yes." Kiko said quietly.

Sakura and Ino almost screamed.

"Damn I am so jealous of you!" Ino said.

"I wouldn't be." said a voice.

The girls looked behind them to see the group of girls what was with the one Kiko knocked out earlier that morning.

"Why's that?" Ino asked folding her arms.

"That's a dead bitch walking." The girl said folding her arms too.

"You sound real threatening from over there." Ino taunted.

"You wanna catch my fade bitch?" The girl said.

"Catch your fade?" Ino said slowly looking at Sakura, Hinata and Kiko,"And I thought _I _need english class badly."

"Catch my fade bitch!"

"Okay if you're just gonna speak in stupid riddles and threats I'm going." Kiko said turning around, Hinata in toe.

"Let's go Ino." Sakura said dragging an angry Ino back.

"That's right bitch you better run!" The girl said.

They emerged from the bleachers to find the entire gym staring at them.

_"Greeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaattttt..."_ Kiko thought.

After school Sasuke offered to walk Kiko home.

"You don't really have to." She told him as they left the school.

"You think I'm going to leave you alone after what's been happening today?" Sasuke told her.

"You make it seem like I'm going to get jumped on the way home." Kiko laughed,"I only live four blocks."

"All they need is one." Sasuke said.

The walk was too quiet for her nerves.

"So, how's your dad doing?" she asked trying to start a conversation.

"Kinda bad. He recently shut down a drug operation, and the station's been receiving threats. Some officers have even been injured, a couple killed." He said darkly.

_"I should've kept this walk quiet..."_

They arrived at her house, and Sasuke didn't leave until she walked in and closed the door. Kiko smiled, she knew that a couple of months ago he would _never _have done this for her. Humming an random song she got out the ice cream and watched some movies. Everyone was gone, her mom and dad weren't going to be back until dusk, and Aido not until later. She had the whole house to herself.

Sasuke arrived home and went straight to his room to do his homework. His mother soon knocked on his door.

"Yes?"

"Would you like something to eat?" she asked softly.

"No, I don't feel that hungry." he said blankly.

"Okay." she said closing the door back. Sasuke soon fell asleep in the middle of his studying.

He soon awoke to gunshots, then his father busting into this room and tackling him to the floor as the house was filled with the sounds of gunshots.

"Dad what-"

"Sasuke, listen to me. I need you to get out of here now!"

"Where's-"

"Your mother left long before this happened! I want you to get out of here and run, NOW!" His father yelled as bullets shot through the walls.

His father got off him and left the room, firing his gun as as he did. Sasuke jumped out his window just as more gunshots were heard. He felt shards of glass cut his arm and his side. It was raining outside so the the impact was softened some. As Sasuke left the yard someone in the house saw him and shot at him. Bullets decorated their wooden fence as Sasuke raced down the street. His father told him to run, but where to? He went to the only person he knew he could run to.

"Man, this rain is really pouring down." Aido said looking out the window.

"Yeah, but it is kinda soothing don'tcha think?" Kiko said from the kitchen.

They both froze when they heard hard knocking on the door. Cautiously, Kiko grabbed a bat and quickly opened the door, dropping the bat and immediately snatching a wet and pampered Sasuke in.

"Kiko who was at the-" her mother froze as well.

"Sasuke what happened?" Kiko asked. She saw that his arm was dripping with blood and that he could barely stand. She quickly took off his shirt and almost fell back. His shoulder was decorated with cuts and scrapes and his left ribcage had a diagonal cut going up it.

"I'll get the first aid kit!" her mother said running to the bathroom as she let him lean on her, staining her pajamas with blood.

"What happened Sasuke?" Kiko asked alarmed.

"Dad...shooting...out the window." he fainted.


	16. Chapter 16

After they bandaged his wounds and put him in Kiko's bed, she went to take a shower. She needed to be in a warm place to get rid of the cold feeling surrounding her that moment.

_"What happened? Shooting? Was it that girl? Was this her way of getting back at me?" _she thought with a sinking feeling. Suddenly an image of Orochimaru popped in her head,_"Could it be him? Trying to kill Sasuke for whatever happened a couple of years ago?" _She then remembered what he told her about the drug bust his dad did. _"It could be either of those three..."_

She moved under the showerhead and let the warm water wash over her. It made her skin warm but her insides still felt ice cold. When she got out the shower she realized that she didn't bring any clothes in with her.

_"Aw man, now I gotta walk through this chilly house to get some clothes...I hate doing that."_

She opened the door and flinched at the cold air seeping in.

"Aido! Turn off the damn air conditioner it's 56 degrees outside!" Her mother yelled from the room.

"But mom I'm cooking in the kitchen! It's hot as hell in here!" Aido yelled.

"Then turn the damn fire down your father and I are trying to physically express ourselves!"

"Good God mom! Keep that to yourself!" Kiko yelled covering an ear with her hand, she needed the other one to keep her towel on.

"It's a beautiful thing! Grow up!" Her mother yelled back.

Cringing from unwanted thoughts about their parent's "physical expressions" Kiko opened her door and quickly closed it.

"Okay, just need to grab some underwear and pjs and I'm good." she said softly as she looked through her drawers.

Sasuke began to stir in his sleep, causing Kiko to stand straight up.

_"Please don't wake up! Please don't wake up!" _

Slowly, Sasuke began to open his eyes. Upon seeing a towel covered Kiko he quickly covered them.

"Sorry, I didn't know." he said.

"I'm wearing a towel, there's nothing really to see." she said, noticing him wincing from holding his hand up.

She walked over to him put his hand down,"Just relax." she said laying him back on the bed as best she could with one arm.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you in here with just a towel on?"

"Oh, I forgot my clothes when I went to take a shower."

"I see." he said, suddenly grinding his teeth in pain and clutching his leg.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" she asked quickly grabbing his leg with both hands then twice as quickly bringing one back to the slipping towel.

"I think there's still some glass in my thigh." he said.

"How did I miss-wait, you're thigh?" she asked horrified.

"Yeah." He said, now realizing why she looked almost pale.

Kiko opened the door,"Aido, come in her please."

"What?" Aido asked once he came in.

"He still has some glass in his thigh."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Aido asked.

"Take it out of course." Kiko said angrily.

"That would require a no pants operation, and polly ain't touchin that cracker." Aido said, his hands in front of him.

Neither wanted to do it because of how awkward it would be, but Kiko knew letting the glass stay in his leg would cause an infection.

"Fine, take off his pants while I go get dressed and grab some tweezers." She said.

"You're kidding right?" Aido said hoarsely.

"Oh gosh Aido I'm asking you to just take off his pants not lay in bed with him!" Kiko said walking to the bathroom. She quickly got dressed, grabbed some tweezers and went back to her room.

"Got his pants off, you two have fun now, this is just too weird for me." Aido said walking out.

To her delight Sasuke was still wearing his gym shorts.

_"Well it won't be that awkward." _Kiko thought.

She saw that Sasuke's face was red, either from embarrassment or pain.

"So where is it?" she asked.

His face grew even redder as she noticed where he was clutching his leg. From how tight he was grabbing his thigh, and because of the fabric of the shorts she could see that the glass was right below his boxers. She almost dropped the tweezers.

"Right there huh?" she asked, knowing the answer.

"Yeah." Sasuke said quietly.

"Okay...okay...okay...let's just...move this up," she said slowly pushing the shorts up. She felt him tense up, as well as herself. When she saw that it was a small piece, she was thankful that there would be no need for a bandage; the wound would close just fine on its own. Their muscles were stone tense from that, and neither said a word for a while. Soon Sasuke fell back asleep, and Kiko went to the living room to watch T.V.

"How'd it go?" Aido chuckled.

"Silence traitor! How can you leave me in there alone with a half naked guy?" Kiko asked plopping down on the couch.

"You're so innocent, time for some corruption." Aido laughed.

"You are such a horrible brother did you know that?"

Kiko fell asleep in the living room during an old scary movie. She snapped awoke to knocks on her door. Grabbing the bat again she slowly approached the door.

_"Why don't we have those see through holes yet?"_

She opened it the door and was surprised to see Sakura and Ino standing there, surprised as well to see her about to beat them with a bat.

"What are you guys doing here it's-"

"Saturday." Sakura said.

"Oh, is it? Guess I must've lost-"

"Is Sasuke alright?" Ino asked frantically.

"Wait, how did you know he was here?" Kiko asked.

"You are his girlfriend. When tragedy strikes the significant other is the first person you'd run to." Ino said.

"Is it that obvious?" Kiko asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, only Ino, Hinata and myself know you two are going out." Sakura said.

"Oh, well he's in my room. He came in last night soak and wet with glass in him." Kiko said letting them in.

"We saw on the news this morning that his house was shot up and his dad is in the hospital. His mom's looking for him and we thought he might be here." Sakura said.

There was more knocking on the door. With a bat in her hand, and pans in Sakura and Ino's, they opened the door to see Itachi standing there.

"Hi Itachi!" Kiko said brightly, quickly throwing the bat down. It wasn't wise to threaten an FBI agent.

"I take it Sasuke's here?" he asked.

_"Damn is that obvious?"_

"Don't worry, I only figured as much because of how much he likes to talk about you." Itachi smiled. Kiko couldn't help but blush.

"Yeah, we bandaged him up and put him in my room." Kiko said letting him in. She was about to close the door when someone's foot blocked it. She opened it to find a panting Keiko standing there.

"Keiko, what are you doing here?"

"Saw your boyfriend's ravaged house on the news and thought that he might be over here and you might be worried beyond your wits." Keiko said walking in.

_"This is getting ridiculous..."_

The commotion woke her parents, who came outside, one in a towel and the other in the bedroom covers.

"Mom! Dad! Make yourselves decent I'm begging you!" Kiko said covering her eyes.

"I didn't know your parents even had passion in their marriage? I can see where you get your frisky side from eh?" Keiko said nudging Kiko playfully.

"I will destroy you soon." Kiko said sweetly.

"Itachi! What a wonderful surprise! I take it you're here for Sasuke?" Mrs. Umeshii asked.

"Actually I was wondering if he could stay here until we straighten this thing out?" Itachi asked.

The girls looked at her parents.

"Sure."

"I have no problem with it."

Back to Itachi,"Okay then, I'll check up on him later." he said as he left.

When he closed the door Keiko said,"Man, hottness must run deep in their family."

"You're delusional. I'll be right back, gotta go get something from my closet." Kiko said heading to her room.

When she walked in Sasuke was sitting upright in the bed, glaring at the floor.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked sitting on the bed next to him.

He didn't say anything, instead pulled her into a tight embrace. She didn't know what to do but hug him back; it was obvious he didn't want to talk about it. They both stayed silent, hugging each other as the girls in the living room talked about potential suspects.

"She fought a girl from a gang?" Keiko asked.

"Yeah, kicked her ass too." Ino said proudly.

"I don't really think a gang is capable, or even stupid enough to attack the house of the chief of police. No, it had to be someone much more daring, someone who knew that even if they were discovered it would take an arm and a leg to stop em." Keiko said with her chin in her palm.

An image of Orochimaru flashed in her head,"Hey, do you two know a man named Orochimaru?"

Both Sakura and Ino froze at the name. Both were silent, looking at the other with worried looks on their faces.

"Yeah, we know him." Sakura said looking out the window,"He tried to rape Sasuke a couple of years ago."

"Yeah, already briefed on that..." Keiko said,"but Sasuke must've done something to make the guy stalk him like he did in the mountains."

"Before Sasuke left he poisoned him." Ino said.

"Aha! So we have the story: Orochimaru did it to get back at Sasuke for poisoning- wait, how's he still alive if he's poisoned?" Keiko asked confused.

"It's more like a radiation-type poison, killing him over time." Ino said.

"Besides, Orochimaru wouldn't do it because he wants to take Sasuke's virginity." Sakura said shuddering.

"Oh-that-is-just-wrong!" Keiko hissed.

"I guess that would rule him out. If he wants Sasuke there would be no point in killing him." Sakura said.

"Unless..." Keiko thought,"unless he _wanted _to get Sasuke away from his dad, the chief of police, that way Sasuke would be easier to capture."

"That...would make sense, only Sasuke's here." Ino said.

"Exactly, I don't think he expected Sasuke to come here, but I think even Itachi thought the same thing. Maybe Sasuke is better off here for right now because of Kiko's dad's little tracking device thingy in their room that tracks criminals. All they have to do is put in his fingerprints and it'll tell them when he's near." Keiko said.

_"Wow...this girl is smart." _Sakura thought.

"But what about school, he could easily catch him then." Ino said.

"No, the integration of gangs in our school increased law enforcement patrol. He couldn't risk it now." Sakura said.

"Well, at least those illiterate ingrates have been useful for something." Ino said.

Back in the room, Kiko decided to break the silence.

"Sasuke what-"

"I think I should leave." Sasuke said suddenly.

"Why?" Kiko asked insinctively strengthening her hug on him.

"Whoever's after me will come here, and I don't want them hurting you. You mean too much to me to let anything happen to you because of me." he said softly.

_"This isn't like him, seriously. I mean he'll say a sweet thing or do one sweet thing, but this time I think he's really worried." _Kiko thought.

"Look, Itachi came by and thought it best if you stay here. I know you're brother will be watching this house closely; and we've got my dad's device, so this is probably the safest place you can be." Kiko said.

"But what if-"

"Sasuke, the only way someone can come into this apartment is through alarm rigged gates, going up some stairs filled with security cameras, and my dad's been working on a radar device that'll tell us when people are in a 50 radius of our house. If anyone comes, we'll know, and then you're brother will know, and then so will the police. By the time whoever wants to get you even makes it to our door, they'll be cops and agents all over our house. Your brother cares too much about you to lose you, and so do I." Kiko smiled, somewhat surprised she blurted out that last statement like that.

Sasuke looked at her, and smiled, then looked down at the ground with a softer look.

"I'll be right back, you just lay down and relax." She said happily.

She entered back into the living room,"Sure took you a long time in there." Keiko said.

"What have you all been doing?" Kiko asked sitting on the couch.

"Thinking about who could've done this. So far we've got the gang who may want retribution against you for decking their leader, and the moonlight man who wants Sasuke's manhood." Keiko said.

Kiko shuddered,"That man is totally creepsville."

"His dad recently crashed a drug operation for a mafia or something like that." Kiko said.

"Oh, well that actually makes more sense than the other two now that I think about it." Keiko said.

"Well, what should we do about it?" Sakura asked.

Keiko stood up,"C'mon girls, we're gonna go investigate this matter."

"You're kidding right?" Kiko asked.

"You're not coming, you should stay here and tend to Sasuke's battered body and spirit. Sakura, Ino and I will go around town and find some answers." Keiko said.

"Hey, on the way we should grab Hinata and Tenten! I'm sure they'd love to help." Ino said.

"Okay, let's move out. We should hurry before it gets too late, don't want to freeze to death." Keiko said walking to the door.

"Be careful guys, you know it would only do more harm than good if you guys got hurt." Kiko said.

"Don't worry Kiko we won't be infiltrating cults and large crime syndicates. See ya later on today." Keiko said as she left with the other two.


	17. Chapter 17

Kiko went to the bathroom to find some medicine for Sasuke's pains from the wounds. She suspected that there might still be tiny pieces of glass still in some of his wounds, but peroxide would take care of that. She now looked through the medicine cabnet for painkillers, or something similar.

"I know we have some painkillers, mom just used some the other day after she almost had that mental breakdown because the coffee machine stopped working at her job. Now where are you?" Kiko muttered moving aside aspirin, tylenol and other types of medicine. She finally found it in the back behind her father's ear medicine and grabbed one.

_"This oughta keep him docile while I clean those wounds." _she thought.

She grabbed the peroxide and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water for him.

_"Why didn't I do this at first?" _

When she entered the room she wasn't surprised to see him sitting up on the bed.

"I thought I told you to lay down."

"Well, kinda lonely just laying here bymyself." he looked at her.

She felt like blushing but pushed the urge aside.

"Well, I need to clean your wounds so that they don't hurt so much when you move. I brought you some painkillers since I'll be using this." she said holding up the bottle of peroxide.

"The painkillers won't be necessary, I can handle it." he said.

_"Trying to be macho I see?" _

"Okay." she said putting down the bottle and taking off the bandages on his arm. The wounds were healing nicely, she didn't see any signs of infection, but she wanted to be sure.

"Just letting you know, if the wound is infected, this is gonna burn like holy water." she joked.

"Heh, holy water? That's a new one." he chuckled.

She took a cotton ball, poured a small portion of peroxide on it, and gently swabbed the cuts on his arms. He didn't flinch, which means either the wounds were clean, or it did burn and he hid it well. She moved on to his back with the same results, wounds looked clean, swab proved the clean. When she moved to the front she saw that the cut on his side was still somewhat healed. When she applied the cotton swab he tensed up for a second.

_"Guess that one was nearing infection." _she thought.

When she was done she wrapped them back up,"There, now your wounds should feel all squeaky clean."

"Thanks."

Kiko looked out her window to see a man running down the street with a woman's purse as police gave chase.

"Kiko, can I ask you something?" Sasuke asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" she smiled.

"Why are you doing this for me?" he stared at her.

Somewhat confused she asked,"What, the bandaging, the sheltering, the caring?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess because...um...,"she trailed off. She didn't know how to respond with that question. Somehow, to her, "because you're my boyfriend" just didn't seem to say it all.

"You could've just patched me up and sent me with my brother or another family member."

"Why would I want to do that? If they want you they'll come to get you. Even if they did I'd still think you should stay here."

"Why?"

"Are you always this defensive towards people who want to help?" Kiko asked in fustration.

"It's rare that I find someone like you who actually means well with their help." he looked away.

"What do you mean?" Kiko asked, lowering and softening her tone.

"You've seen my family, the way we all are. My mom and brother are the only two people I've ever known who actually want me to do what _I _want for my future. Everyone else wants me to follow my dad's footsteps, nothing else. If my grandparents found out we were going out they would have a fit. None of them ever took any kind of interest in me unless my grades were dropping, or if I became too rebellious, or if I hung around Itachi too much. They don't like Itachi because he decided to make a future for himself and follow his own dreams."

"So what's stopping you?"

"I don't know. I guess that when I want to do something that isn't what they want me to do, it's me against my entire family. My mom, she's peaceful, harmless, but even with her with me I can't fight against everyone else. You have no idea how alone that feeling is, to sit there and have everyone against you."

"Well, everyone's not against you." Kiko smiled.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well for one, your mom and brother are with you. Keiko, Sakura, Ino, Miko, Yooko, Kayako, Saeko, myself and my family are behind you. We may not be there when you go against your family, but if you give us a time and date I'm sure we'll all make it." she laughed.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at her words.

"If there's one thing you should be sure to let them know, the next chance you get, is that this is _your _life, and they should all just butt out and stick to their own. If they find out about us, I honestly wouldn't care. Hell Keiko and I will be there with you when we tell them too."

"Hm, Keiko told me the same thing." he began to smile.

"Keiko is like a sister to me, and she can be the same for you. In fact, I bet she'd be more than happy to if it meant staring at your brother on a daily basis." she chuckled.

"How do you do that?" he looked at her.

"Do...what?'

"Make everything better, despite the bad attitudes."

"I don't know, it's just the kind of person my parents raised me to be: have a good time wherever I am. Put a smile on everyone's face, even the people with horrible teeth."

Sasuke almost laughed at this.

"What happened to Keiko, Ino and Sakura?"

"Oh, they went out to get something to eat." Kiko lied. She didn't want to worry him further by telling him they went to go investigate.

Keiko, Ino, Sakura and Hinata, who they found at a donut shop and decided to bring along, went to the first, and safest of their suspects, the girl Kiko gave the one-punch knockout.

"Does anyone even know this girl's name?" Keiko asked.

"Now that you mention, I never really did know her name." Ino said.

"I guess we'll find out when we question her." Sakura said.

As they entered the siren filled, graffitti ridden neighborhood, the girls moved closer together.

"Feels like I'm walking through some sort of creepy portal." Ino said hugging herself.

"Wonder where she lives?" Hinata said.

"Oh yeah, we should've done that first." Keiko said in realization.

Sakura let her head drop,"Oh man, how'd we end up like this? Going to interrogate a suspect who's name we don't know, and don't know where she lives?"

"If she was the badass leader then we'll just find her loyal groupies and interrogate them. For someone as bold as her I think it'll be rare not to come across someone who doesn't know her." Keiko said confidently.

True to her assumption they spotted the trio of girls who tried to fight them behind the bleachers at school. After some "persuasion", they learned that the girl's name was Natasha Banker, and she lived in a condo down the street.

"What do we do when we get down there? It's not like we can just barge in and demand answers." Hinata said.

"Sure we can! But just to be safe we'll give her the chance to come quietly." Keiko said.

As they entered Natasha's neighborhood, rap music was the only thing they could hear as cars drove buy, children ran back and forth, and couples argued in front of their houses.

"Man, never a dull moment here..." Sakura said.

Their arrival was met with stares and whispers, soon with Natasha's appearance. There was a dark purple bruise on her cheek, a memoir from her short fight with Kiko.

"What ya'll bitches want?" she demanded, folding her arms as her mini army of friends stood behind her.

"Answers to questions, and you will answer." Keiko threatened.

"Bitch what makes you think-" Natasha started, but Keiko quickly grabbed her arm as pointed it at her and quickly twisted it.

Natasha's friends started for them, but Keiko warned,"Come any closer and I'll break off her arm and beat you to death with it!"

After they backed off she continued,"Okay, recently a friend of mine's boyfriend's house was shot up. You know, the chief of police?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Natashi said, keeping her composure on account of the pain in her arm.

"We have reason to believe that you were involved in it, seeing as you despised his girlfriend for knocking you out in one punch."

"That stupid bitch!? Her boyfriend deserved that shit then!" Natasha yelled.

Keiko twisted her arm more,"Do not, call my best friend, a bitch, or else I will kill you. See, with your kind, I don't feel any pity, any remorse for you, which is why I'm enjoying twisting your arm right now. So, since I _know _you're getting tired of that aching sensation in your arm, tell me what you had to do with it?"

"I ain't got nothin to do with it! I was plannin on jumpin that bitch on Monday!" Natasha said.

"Very well, thank you for your time." Keiko said releasing her,"Let's go guys, guess we're back at square one."

"This shit ain't over! After I fuck her up I'm comin for yo ass!" Natasha yelled.

"Bitch, I don't have to worry about you because if she can knock out in one punch, I might as well let my little take you on." Keiko laughed as she walked away.

"I find it surprising that Kiko has you for a friend." Sakura said.

"Yeah, she seems like the kind of girl to have nerdy friends that belong to a chess club or something." Ino added.

"I'm like her other half; you know, she's the brains and the planner, I'm the do-er and the one to turn those plans into crazy ones." Keiko smiled.

"Where to next?" Hinata asked.

"That's a hard one...do we go after the moonlight man, or question every mafia and crime syndicate in the area?" Keiko asked.

"Let's just go back to Kiko's and see how she and Sasuke are doing. Questioning Natasha was easier, if we're going after everyone else we'll need more time, resources, back up, and mostly time." Ino said.

"Yeah, let's go back. If we're fast and lucky enough we'll walk in on a tender moment and tease them about if for the next three days!" Keiko cackled as she increased her walking speed.


	18. Chapter 18

The warm shower water brought an instant tranquility to Kiko as she stood in it's warmth. Ever since her first day at Konoha High showers are the only things that can keep her blood pressure from rising due to stress. She turned around and let it run down her back, remembering the bits and pieces of her conversation with Sasuke earlier.

_"If my granparents find out we're dating..."_

_"They don't want me hanging around Itachi..."_

_"Man...and I thought my family had problems...I'm actually surprised he didn't have a record for attempted suicides. Guessing Itachi is the reason for that. Good guy, cares for his brother. But he said his granparents would be angry to find out he's dating me...why? Unless they expected him to date a guy...which is kinda strange I might add, but something worth considering...back to the subject. If not a guy, then maybe they want him to date a certain girl. What's wrong with me? I'm a smart, responsible girl...maybe they want him to date someone they pick out for him, which isn't really fair since he probably won't like whoever they want for him. From what he's told me though, even if he didn't like her he probably wouldn't have a choice but to go with her unless he wants to face his entire family...wow..."_

She got out the shower, dried herself off and put on her clothes. As she walked out the bathroom she felt on top of the world.

Sasuke stared out the window and at the street. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall, still tense from the shooting he quickly snapped his head in the direction of the door as Kiko walked in.

"Calm down, just me coming." she said sitting down on the bed,"still shaken about the shooting?"

"I'm not shaken," he said defensively,"just worried."

"About?"

"What if they come here looking for me? I don't want to put you in danger."

Once again she felt the blood rush to her cheeks and turned to look at the mirror,"Don't worry; Dad's little invention will let us know who all comes into the apartment complex. If someone who looks shady comes in we'll just call the police, or your brother if you're that worried."

"No, he's done enough for me already."

"Not to him he hasn't. He thinks he's been failing you as an older sibling because of how your family treats you. For instance, the fact that they'll have a fit to find out you're dating me."

"I don't think he's failed me, but I know there's not much he can do for me in his current position. And if something were to happen to you or him because of me, then that'll be something else they'll use against me."

Kiko turned around to see a sad look in his eye.

_"Man, it's like they bully him into doing whatever choices they made for him instead of encouraging him to make his own." _

She put her hand on his,"Don't worry, nothing will happen to any of us. If you need some reassurance when the girls get back we'll all sit around dad's little device and watch for unusual activity."

Without warning, Sasuke quickly hugged her; not a light hug, but a tight, almost suffocating one. Somewhat shocked, Kiko was about to ask what was wrong, but instead returned the hug as best she could since his tight grip left her arms with little mobility. It was at that time Keiko snuck in and peeped from the doorway.

"Awwww! How cute!" she squealed.

_"Aw crap!" _

"Such a tender moment deserves a picture!" she squealed again snapping a picture.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Kiko asked.

"Apparently not." Keiko replied, grinning as she walked out.

"Hey! Relinquish that picture!" Kiko yelled after her.

Sasuke layed back down in the bed and fell asleep.

"Is he doing better?" Sakura asked as they sat around playing a game of monopoly.

"His physical wounds are healing; not so sure about his mental ones." Kiko said sadly.

"Alright, a get out of jail free card!" Keiko said happily.

"Hey, I need that!" Ino cried.

"Sell it to ya for 100,000." Keiko offered.

"100,000?! Keep it, I'll be out of jail in two more turns." Ino said rolling the dice.

"Why don't you invite him in here to play? Better yet, call Itachi to come over and talk to him. Seems like he needs his brother more than anything else right now." Keiko said putting a hotel over boardwalk.

"I did that, and he said he'll be here in about twenty minutes. You just waisted so much money on that place." Kiko said looking at the hotel/house filled boardwalk.

"Investments take time before the big bucks roll in." Keiko said confidently.

A knock on the door made them all jump.

"Whoa, we must all be on edge from something." Ino said shaking her head.

Kiko rose and looked through the peephole. Itachi stood in the hallway.

She opened the door,"Evening Itachi!"

"Ah Kiko, good to see you're safe. Oh, monopoly, I'll have to get a game with you all later." He smiled as the other girls swooned.

Itachi walked into the room and closed the door, waking up Sasuke, who had to rub his eyes at the sight before him.

"Time to wake up sleepy head."

"Are you here to take me away?" Sasuke asked.

"The way you say it makes it sound like a bad thing; and no, I'm not."

"Why?"

"Well for one, I thought you'd be happy to stay here with people who won't smother you with ridiculous demands and expectations." Itachi said taken aback.

"But me staying here puts them in danger from whoever it was that shot-"

"Don't worry, we already caught the guys who did it." Itachi said calmly.

"Really?"

"Yes. It was a couple of street thugs looking to get dad back for busting their main supply of drugs. They were targetting him, you were just a victim of circumstance."

"You know the other reason why I don't want to be around her." Sasuke said staring him in the eye.

"Sasuke, it's your life, not theirs. If you want to be with this girl then go and be with her. You're 17 going on 18, soon you'll be a man, and part of being a man is to stand up to your problems and overcome them. I know it's hard, especially with our family, and because of my job, and my resentment of them I'm not always there when you need me; but remember I will always be there, just like she will."

Outside the door the girls had their ears pressed up against the door.

"Maybe we should stop. This really is between them." Hinata said.

"Lead by example." Ino replied.

"I could say the same to each of you." Keiko said.

"You shouldn't be talking." Kiko said.

"Hey, I do things like this on a daily basis. You guys on the other hand should be surprised at yourselves."

The conversation ended, and at the sound of footsteps they quickly scurried back to the monopoly board and acted as though they were playing, making up a conversation as Itachi opened the door.

"Hey, does anyone own the lightbulb?" Ino asked.

"I do." Hinata said holding up the card.

Sakura rolled the dice...and landed on parkplace. A wide grin etched on Keiko's face,"Pay up sweetness. Welcome the lavish Hotel de Keiko, where we cater to your every whim. Food, baths, we even blow your nose and chew your food for you, and all for the non-refundable, and non-avoidable price of 1,500 $."

"I'll be back later with some of his things Kiko." Itachi said as he left.

"K, I'll let my parents know so they don't try to beat you on sight." Kiko replied.

"There's alot of things I'd like to do to him, but beating him isn't one." Keiko said counting the 1,500 with a grin.


	19. Chapter 19

As November ran by with nothing to grate Kiko's nerves, December brought more surprises along with it's chilly weather. For the last month Sasuke stayed with Kiko, and was slowly beginning to open up to her. She didn't blame him for being so closed off from the world, seeing as the world decided to show it's hellish side to him. Only think difficult about their situation was the inability to have any alone time when Keiko was around. Kiko woke up to find that Sasuke was already in the shower. Her hair a mess and her breath rancid she sluggishly got out of bed and headed to the kitchen for a cup of water. After a quick gulp she grabbed her things and headed for the bathroom, leaning against the opposite wall as she waited for Sasuke to finish. She heard the shower stop and after some time the door opened to a soaking wet, yet towel covered Sasuke. Kiko gulped; for some reason her body had once again become drawn to him.

"Sorry about the wet floor." he said snapping her out of her trance.

Shaking her head she said,"Don't worry about it. You're not as bad as my brother. We usually carry a mop in after he uses the shower to get all the water up. And you remember to wear you towel." she added happily, though in the back of her mind she wouldn't mind him without it.

Quickly pushing that to the bowels of her psyche she said,"Okay, well I'd best get to washing so we can skoot."

Sasuke headed for the room and Kiko quickly entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her and releasing her withheld breath. Not wanting to chase the reason behind her sudden reaction to a half-naked Sasuke she turned on the water and hopped in the shower, letting the warm water wash her troubles away.

Sasuke put on his pants and sat on the bed, looking around at everything. He'd been here a month, with only his brother as his company. He actually felt like smiling; he'd never felt happier in his life. He put on his shirt and shoes and waited for Kiko, who wasted no time getting ready after her shower. As they headed out the door Kiko made sure to put a pot of water on the stove for her mom.

The walk to school in the snow was pleasant and quiet. Sasuke was enjoying the silence while Kiko was enjoying the scenery. The once ravaged streets where now covered in the white powder. Icicles hung from trees and buildings, as the clouds loomed overhead, threatening the city with more snow. As if by instinct, Kiko took Sasuke's hand, who began to blush and turn his head so she wouldn't see. It made her smile to see that deep down inside he wasn't as bad as she made him out to be at first.

They entered the school and headed for class. As they entered the room they saw that Mr. Hatake was actually reading a newspaper, perhaps to get the weather.

"Ah, Mr. Uchiha, Ms. Umeshii, I see you two have gotten acquianted quite well." He said noticing their still intertwined hands.

They took their seats, and instead of Sasuke looking out the window, he moved his desk right next to Kiko's (boxing her in), and pulled her into a deep kiss. Wondering what the hell was happening, but loving it all the same, Kiko merely closed her eyes and leaned into it more. Mr. Hatake was flabbergasted,"Okay you two, let's break it up. Last thing I need in my class is more teen parents." he said going back to his newspaper.

Slowly leaning back Sasuke looked her straight in the eyes and said,"I love you."

Kiko almost choked on her spit, today was a day she would not forget for a long time.

"Sasuke, is something wrong?" she asked somwhat concerned.

"No, and that's why. Nothing's wrong, I'm actually happy." he said giving her a soft smile.

Kiko knew if Keiko was here she would spoil the mood, and she thanked the universe for their different schools. Sasuke moved his seat back to its original position, and stared once again out at the sky, now much more relaxed. Soon the rest of the class spilled in, everyone dressed in their winterwear. Sakura and Ino walked into the room, their faces red from the cold outside. Hinata walked in with Naruto's arms around her, both of them smiling at each other. Naruto took his seat next to Kiko and proceeded to put his hood over his head and put his head down. Hinata on the other hand, felt the stares of Sakura and Ino, and knew the first chance they got they would interrogate her. (Anime sweatdrop on the back of Hinata's head.)

The bell rang and Mr. Hatake stood up,"Alright guys settle down, settle down. I have an important announcement. Three days from now is the Konoha High Winter Banquet. Because of the snow you're free to wear warm clothing. Food will be provided, hot food might I add. There'll be a raffle and a dance, and two lucky individuals will be crowned Frost King and Ice Queen."

"Sounds like villians in a Christmas movie...." Ino said.

"Now, today we're going to go into the modern economy of japan...." Mr. Hatake said getting out his book.

Ino turned to Kiko,"So Kiko, are you taking Sasuke to the Banquet?"

"I guess...." Kiko said.

"Guess? Guess!? You two are going out and he's so totally into you; and you guess you're taking him!?" she whispered.

"I'm not even sure if I'm going!" Kiko whispered back.

"Oh, you're going, you and Hinata. You two got the hotties for boyfriends and you don't want to show them off?"

"Since when did you think Naruto was hot?" Kiko asked.

"He's hot, just stupid, not a good mix for me. Good for Hina, but not me." Ino said turning back around.

When nutrition came, Naruto was coming out of the bathroom when he bumped into Sasuke.

"Whoa, sorry about that....Sasuke...."Naruto backed up.

"Relax, I'm not part of that clique anymore." Sasuke said putting his hands in front of him.

Naruto glared at him for a moment and walked off.

_"Guess he still hasn't forgiven me..."_ Sasuke thought.

"So, have you asked him?" Sakura asked Hinata as they all sat down to eat.

"Naruto? Oh, um..." Hinata tinted her fingers.

"Oh Hinata, it can't be that hard." Ino said.

"Well who have you two asked?" Kiko asked.

"Rock Lee's taking me." Sakura said.

"Yeah, I got Sai to take me." Ino said.

"Sai?!" The three girls gasped.

"Yeah, he's just as cute as Sasuke." Ino said dreamily.

"Moving on....I think I'll ask Sasuke next period if he wants to go." Kiko said.

"Forget that, boytoy at 3 o'clock." Ino said staring at Sasuke as he walked up.

Kiko turned around to see him coming, then turned back around to find that the other three vanished.

_"What the?"_

"Hey Kiko." Sasuke said sitting next to her. He looked downtrodden.

"Oh, it's nothing." Sasuke said looking at Naruto as he passed by, pretending not to notice him.

"What's up between you two?" Kiko asked as Naruto walked away.

Amazed she noticed, Sasuke said,"It's nothing."

"I'm sure it is. There's nothing wrong between you two and Keiko's a saint." Kiko said sarcastically.

Sasuke gave her a look.

"Look Sasuke, unless you've violated him in some way I don't think it's that bad."

"I jumped him..."

"You what?" Kiko asked.

"In ninth grade, when I joined that clique with the kids who got expelled, part of my initiation was to pound him to the ground. When we found him, I remember him pleading with me to stop, but I was too full of hot air to listen. I remember them holding him still while I just threw punches at him."

Kiko was speechless, she didn't know what to say or think.

"After I left that clique I just became a loner and didn't want to talk to anyone. My life at home didn't help either. When Itachi found out he nearly beat me to death himself to teach me a lesson. I deserved it though."

Kiko didn't know what to do, so she did the first thing that came to her mind, and gave him a hug.

"Hey! No hugging!" A school guard yelled.


	20. Chapter 20

"He jumped him?" Keiko's mouth hung open in shock.

"That's what he said..." Kiko said sipping her tea.

"So that's another reason why he's so...broodish. List keeps growing with this guy; pretty soon you'll need to grab another sheet of paper." Keiko said taking a big gulp of tea.

"I'm not sure what to do though. I mean, I want them to make up, since according to Sakura they used to be as close as brothers, but I'm not sure if that'll even be possible at the moment." Kiko said leaning back in her chair. She had called Keiko to the local tea shop to tell her the surprising news.

"There's tons you can do: you can ignore it, help him through it, talk to Naruto about it, threaten that Naruto makes up with him, threaten them both to get along-"

"Those suggestions kinda defeat the overall purpose of both of them getting along again." Kiko interrutpted her.

"Well look at them. There's Sasuke, the boy with the disfunctional family and creepy stalkers. Then there's Naruto, the boy with no family that everyone likes to treat like that green guy in the trashcan on Sesame street. They both wanted to belong somewhere, since they didn't feel they belong at home, and therefore started to hang out with whatever crowd accepted them. No one liked Naruto because he was kinda a nobody, but everyone loved Sasuke, however not the people he wanted to like him. Eventually they would meet, either through school projects or through someone, and become good friends, seeing that they have something in common. Now, here's where the ice shatters: Sasuke's disfunctional family makes his life a living hell, something he feels Naruto can't really grasp since he had no family to begin with. Now, along comes these gang bangers, who probably had some BS story to convince Sasuke that they knew what he was going through. In that time of need Sasuke, being a gullible little idiot, wanted to hang around them and Orochimaru thinking he found a place he could probably call home however he didn't count on the result that he's have to beat Naruto like a drum to actually have a little spot in their twisted little hearts. Now they truth comes out that Orochimaru is some creepy little pedophile who saw Sasuke as a sweet piece of candy and wanted to satisfy his sweet tooth (they both shudder) and Sasuke did something to him and left. Upon coming back to school he chose to isolate himself from everyone, and from most people know about him they weren't going to try and talk to him. I mean come on Kiko, when Itachi went to that school he hung out with that Akatsuki gang, and they made history in the school books with that riot."Keiko said sitting with her legs crossed in the chair.

"That is true, Itachi was part of that Akatsuki gang that disbanded when they all graduated." Kiko said thinking deeply.

"Guess it must run in the family. I'm sure they're dad and grandfather were in a gang too if you look back far enough." Keiko said now turning her attention to the ceiling.

"If that's true, then do you think it's like somekind of chain that keeps happening with the males: dad was part of gang, messed his life up, had a child, hard on the child to keep them away from gang but finds out the hard attitude is what drove them into gangs and now because they know what will happen they get lost in their own little despair?" Kiko asked looking at Keiko.

"This tea is good, what kind is it again?" Keiko asked looking at her half-empty cup.

"Green-tea, good for your stomach and it helps you think." Kiko said taking another sip.

"Well, it explains how I'm able to actually understand this situation." Keiko said swirling her tea around.

"Well since we understand the situation maybe we could find a solution." Kiko suggested.

"Oh, good luck with that, I see a dead end with that road right there." Keiko admitted.

"Oh come on! We can't give up that easily." Kiko urged her.

"Okay, let me think....I tried, got nothing, we failed." Keiko said casually drinking her tea.

Kiko glared at her,"Well while you wallow in your self-realized failure to solve this problem I'm going to go talk to Hinata and Sakura and see if they want to help." she rose.

"I'll go with you." Keiko said happily, standing up.

"I thought you said the plan would fail." Kiko said.

"I know, and if it does, I can be there to laugh about it." she smiled.

They paid for their tea and left the shop, heading for Hinata's house. When they arrived and knocked on the door, her father answered it.

"Hi Mr. Hyuuga, is Hinata home?" Kiko asked, feeling somewhat uneasy under his stern gaze.

"Yes, she's in her room. It's down the hall, second room to your left." he said moving out the way to let them in.

As they approached her room Kiko was about to knock when Keiko stopped her.

"Wha-"

"You don't knock, you listen to make sure you're not interrupting anything." Keiko said getting out a stethoscope and putting it on.

"Somehow I feel this is just your way of eavesdropping." Kiko said suspiciously.

"It sounds like she's humming something, and walking around the room at the same time. I think she's either cleaning out her closet to find something to wear for some event, doing yoga or some other kind of exercise, or hyper about something." Keiko said ignoring Kiko's last statement.

Kiko knocked on the door, but it was never really closed, and as she knocked it slowly opened.

"Sorry Hinata I-" Kiko started, but the scene in front of her stunned her. Hand still in the air in the knocking position she was staring at Naruto in nothing but his boxers and Hinata bent over in front of him in a white T-shirt and her underwear. Keiko pushed the paralyzed Kiko in and quietly closed the door.

"Well well well, well well well well, well well well well well well." Keiko said with a sinister grin etched across her face.

"We weren't doing anything." Naruto said, his cheeks red from embarassment as Hinata retreated behind him.

"Really? So you two were just in here....practicing for the bedroom olympics?" Keiko said, her grin surprisingly getting larger.

"No, I was just showing him some Yoga moves, just so he wouldn't feel so stressed out." Hinata said quietly, her cheeks just as red.

"In your underwear?" Kiko asked finding her voice.

"I'm not that flexible with full clothing." Naruto said, unaware of the perverted grave he was digging.

"I forgot why we came now." Keiko said laughing.

"We came to talk about Sasuke remember?" Kiko reminded her.

"Forget that, _this _is _far _more interesting." Keiko laughed.

"What about him?" Naruto asked coldly, no longer blushing.

"We just want you guys to talk about what happened to make you all stop being friends. Well I mean we _know _why, but I think there are _lots _of things that were left out in the mix; like Sasuke didn't realize how much you and Sakura tried to befriends with him, and you guys didn't know that the reason he was the way he was-"

"An emo asshole?" Naruto interrutped.

"More or less...But like I was saying, the reason he acted like that was because of the shit his family was putting him through." Kiko said.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Naruto asked sitting on the bed.

"I could have sworn that was the first thing she said..." Keiko said sarcastically, looking up as though lost in thought.

Kiko glared at her, then turned to Naruto and said,"We just want you guys to talk and sort it all out. If you and Sakura are eager to try I'm sure he'll be able to as well."

"I don't think-" Naruto started.

"It couldn't do much harm to try could it?" Hinata asked him sweetly.

"Okay...I'll try." Naruto smiled at her.

"Way to puppy-eye him Hinata!" Keiko said smacking Hinata on the but, making her squeal in shock.

"Keiko!" Kiko said also shocked.

Naruto stared, transfixed, and smiled,"Do that again.."

"We're leaving!" Kiko said grabbing the laughing Keiko and exiting the house.

"Well, I'd say that went pretty well don't you?" Keiko asked as they walked downt he street.

"Yeah, no all we have to do is ask Sakura and Sasuke and arrange when they should do it." Kiko said getting out her phone.

"Dude what are you the universal shedule planner? Let the fabric of time take it's place on the lemon pie." Keiko said happily.

Kiko turned to look at her, and deciding it's best not to respond to that, put her phone away and pretended that statement was never uttered.

"On a lighter note, I got a new job at a used items store." Keiko said happily.

"Used items store?" Kiko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I advertise some used merchandise, and people come to buy it if I'm convincing enough. I can sell anything." she said confidently.

"Okay....convince me to buy.....that table right there." Kiko said pointing to an old and raggedy dining table.

"Very well." Keiko said walking, and walking up to it said,"This dining table, first a tree, then a chair, then a big wooden spoon, is a fine piece of recycled technologly." she finished with grin and a pose.

"Eloquent...." Kiko said dully.

"See, doesn't it make you want to buy it?" she asked smiling.

Kiko opened her mouth to speak, but a man walked up,"Excuse me miss, I couldn't help but notice you selling that fine piece of recycled technology. I am a proud treehugger, and would gladly help the environment by buying something recycled so many times. I'll give you 1,000 yen for it." he said happily.

Kiko's jaw dropped as she gaped at the man that paid Keiko for the dining table, put it in the back of his truck, and drive off. Eye's sparkling, Keiko turned and walked up to Kiko, and closed her mouth,"Careful, might catch a fly." she laughed.

"I'm calling univeral bullshit on this!" Kiko said walking off.


	21. Chapter 21

Still baffled, flabbergasted and otherwise confused about the purchase of the dining table Kiko walked home with a chuckling Keiko right behind her.

"Have you stopped your jealous silence yet?" Keiko asked laughing.

"I'm not jealous." Kiko said calmly.

_This is bullshit! I am so jealous!!!_

As they approached her house Kiko noticed more cars parked on the sidewalk in front of it; one of them was Itachi's.

"Hey, Itachi's here." Kiko said stopping.

"What are we stopping for hurry up and get inside!" Keiko said drooling and pushing Kiko towards her door.

"Wait, there's something wrong here. Itachi's car isn't the only one here." she said looking at the other cars,"Who's are these?"

"Who cares! Itachi's here! C'mon! Every second you stand here talking I'm loosing precious ogling time!" she whined.

"Can your perverted mind wait for just a second?" Kiko asked walking up the stairs.

"If I'm rushing you apparently not!" Keiko said.

Rolling her eyes Kiko opened the door,"Guys I'm home!"

They both stopped as they were greeted by many glares. On one side of the room sat Keiko's parents, brother, Itachi and Sasuke. In the other corner were a larger group of people, among Kiko recognized Sasuke's mother, who like the others weren't smiling.

"What's going on?" Kiko asked nervously.

"We've come for Sasuke." an elderly man said fiercly.

"Dude calm down." Keiko said putting her hands on her hip.

"But Sasuke doesn't want to leave." Itachi said glaring at the group.

"So they're here to make him go." Ms. Umeshii said hotly, her arms folded.

"What the hell for?" Kiko asked.

"Am I to assume that you're Kiko? We've heard alot of things about you." an old lady said.

"Things like...."

"Well for one, we hear about you and your friend right there fighting gang thugs. Our Sasuke doesn't need to hang around little hookers like yourselves." she said staring down her nose at them.

"She just call me a hooker? Oh hell no! I'm about to go postal on this bitch!" Keiko said angrily as Kiko grabbed her to keep her from charging.

"Don't call my sister a hooker you crusty old bitch!" Aido said standing up, Mr. Umeshii stood to restrain him.

"Control your son Mr. Umeshii, or I'll be forced to take him in." Sasuke dad warned.

"Making threats already? I thought you were more diplomatic than that Fugaku." Itachi said in disappointment.

"Ungrateful child! How dare you call your father by his first name!" A bald guy stood.

"If I don't have any respect for him, why should I?" Itachi shot back.

"Itachi isn't the issue right now, Sasuke is." The old man said staring at Sasuke.

"I'm not going back." Sasuke told them.

"Why? For _that _hooker over there?!" The old woman yelled pointing at Kiko.

"Calling people names again! Oh it's on now!" Keiko said taking off her earrings and shoes.

"Down girl..."Kiko said softly, but forcefully restraining her.

"You can do better then her Sasuke! We've already found someone for you!" The old woman said angrily.

"Oh? Well let me show you what I think of that idea." Sasuke said. He turned and walked up to Kiko, who was unaware of his actions since she was still trying to restrain Keiko. He grabbed her, turned her around, and planted a minute long kiss on her lips. Everyone's jaw threatened to jump from their heads and run down the street. Keiko was still unconsciously fighting some invisible person restraining her as she looked on. He let her go, and held her as her legs threatened to let her collapse from shock.

"Looks like he's made his choice." Itachi said smiling.

"It doesn't matter. He's coming with us, he will date the girl _we _want him to date, and that's final!" the old woman said standing up.

"You know what, I got something for you. I got this." Keiko said walking outside. Kiko would have gone after her, but what Sasuke told her about standing alone against his own family made her stay. She held his hand, and felt his grip tighten around hers. He really didn't want to leave.

"So, you all would willingly tear this boy away from people who care for his own well being just so he can be what you want him to be?" Ms. Umeshii asked, her arms still folded.

"No, these are things that he will want when he is ready to accept them." she said in a caring voice. It made Kiko's stomach feel queasy.

"I've already told you people I'm not going anywhere." Sasuke said angrily.

"I agree." Came a voice.

They all turned to see Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Sakura and Ino standing at her front door.

"I didn't hear you guys come in. Was the door opened?" Ms. Umeshii asked, surprised.

"Yeah it was. Keiko called us and told us what was happening so we hurried over here as fast as we could." Sakura said.

"Where is Keiko exactly?" Kiko asked, now concerned.

"Last I saw of her she was at a construction site trying to rent a steamroller." Ino said casually.

The room was drowned in silence as everyone pondered what she would want with a steamroller when it hit them. They all rushed outside to see Keiko coming down the street in a street sweeper, a patrol car and a tow truck behind her. She stopped when she reached their cars and got out.

"See officers, it's 5 p.m. and they're in the way of my duties." Keiko said pointing to the sign that said "No Parking between 3 and 7 p.m. Street Sweeper."

"These cars belong to you?" The policeman asked them.

"Stand down officer. I'll handle this." Fugaku told him.

"Sorry no can do, especially since you're not in uniform. I'm afraid we're gonna have to tow all these cars to the impound lot. Be sure to come pick them up before 9 p.m. or they go up for auction. And here." He said handing them all parking tickets,"A small souveneir."

"Bring the trucks boys!" Keiko yelled to the tow truckers. They all positioned themselves in front of the cars and towed them away. Only Itachi's car was spared, because he was parked on the other side of the street.

"Well, guess this brings this conversation to a close wouldn't you say?" Keiko said with a triumphant smirk on her face.

Everyone stood there in shock, then Ino fell to the floor cackling madly. The Uchihas had manyt things to say to Keiko, but they had to chase down the tow trucks and get their cars back first; but since they run at about 10 mph, and a two truck is going about 30....it'll take them some time.

"Wow Keiko, that was pretty nice." Kiko said impressed.

"What did you think I was gonna do? Flatten their cars with a steamroller." she said laughing, then stopping when they all stared at her,"Oh c'mon! I may be a loose cannon but I'm not _that _loose!"

"Either way, you saved us from a big headache." Itachi smiled at her.

Keiko drooled. Ms. Umeshii sighed, got out a napkin, and wiped the side of her mouth,"Don't drool dear, it's creepy."

"So, what's gonna happen with Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"They'll be too busy trying to get their cars back and pay off their parking tickets to come back for him." Itachi said.

"So what should we do until then?" Kiko asked.

"I'll figure something out, don't worry about it. I'll see you guys later, but I'll be back tomorrow to talk to you Sasuke." Itachi said walking to his car.

"Okay, let's all go inside before we catch our deaths." Mr. Umeshii said herding them all inside.

Ms. Umeshii moved around the kitchen preparing tea while everyone else sat on the couch.

"So, this is why you act the way you do..." Naruto said suddenly.

Sasuke nodded his head,"It doesn't excuse what I did to you though."

"Let's not stroll down that lane huh?" Kiko said quickly.

"Yeah, best to forget the past and make a better future." Sakura said.

"I say you two should hug and be friends again." Keiko said.

"I agree. Good work girls." Ms. Umeshii said proudly.

Sasuke and Naruto got up and gave each other a hug.

"Good. Now Naruto, give him a kiss on the cheek." Keiko grinned.

They both quickly let go of each other and everyone stared at Keiko.

"What? Oh, guys can like girl on girl and nothing's wrong with it but I can't like alittle guy on guy? That's bullshit!"

"They have girlfriends you know." Kiko said.

"Tea's ready!" Ms. Umeshii called, eager to change the subject.


	22. Chapter 22

Keiko sent everyone home, pleased with the results of the day's drama. She walked back into the room to find Sasuke and Keiko already asleep on the couch, Sasuke sitting with his head down and Keiko sprawled on the arm of the couch, a river of drool running from her mouth. Kiko shook her head, somewhat amused. Too tired to make a fuss, she left them to their slumber and went to her room. She closed the door, leaned against it and sunk to the floor. Too tired to make it to her bed she fell over and slept.

The next day she awoke to find that she was in her bed. She looked over to find Sasuke, sound asleep hanging off the side of her bed.

_How sweet..._she thought happily.

She got out of bed and with some difficulty put the rest of him on it. She walked out of her room and quietly closed the door. Keiko was sitting on the couch watching the television.

"Mornin." she said clicking through channels,"How was your sleep?"

"Invigorating. I haven't slept like that in a long time." Kiko said stretching.

"Well, today's going to be a very cruel day." Keiko said turning off the t.v.

"Howso?" Kiko asked sitting on the couch.

"Not sure, I just got a feeling." Keiko said, a solemn look on her face.

_She seems pretty serious, which is pretty rare..._ Kiko thought nervously.

Her bedroom door opened and a sleepy-eyed Sasuke walked out.

"Sleep well?" she asked with a smile.

"Despite last night, yeah." he replied.

_I can never get tired of that smile..._ he thought randomly.

Kiko looked back at Keiko, who was staring out the window, her solemn expression now replaced by a more relaxed one.

"Hey, we should go out for breakfast today to celebrate our little victory from last night." Keiko said turning around and jumping off the couch.

"That sounds like a good idea. You up for it Sasuke?" Kiko asked.

"Sure."

"Well let's get going." Keiko said excitedly, her shoes already on.

"Did you sleep on my couch with your shoes on?" Kiko asked.

"No, I put them on while you were asking him the question."

"That fast?"

"It wasn't fast, you just took too long to look."

Choosing not to cause herself the headache of discovering what happened, Kiko put on her shoes and headed for the door where Sasuke and Keiko were already waiting.

"Alright, we're off." Kiko said as they stepped out.

She locked the door and they left for the nearest restaurant. The cold december air woke them up as they walked down the street. As they came upon a corner they heard music and cheering. Curious about what all the commotion was about, they decided to ditch their quest for breakfast and investigate.

As they turned the corner they saw a parade was taking place; confetti and floats littered the street.

"Cool!" Keiko said running towards it.

"Guess we'll have to wait for breakfast." Kiko said shaking her head and running after Keiko with Sasuke close by.

As they entered the crowd they were quickly seperated. Kiko stopped when she realized this and looked around for Sasuke and Keiko.

"Sasuke! Keiko!" she yelled, but the sounds of cheering people and music drowned her voice out. As she continued her search, she felt an arm wrap around her neck and drag her back. In a state of panic, she began to frantically fight back, stepping on the perpetrator's foot and kicking him in the shin. A wet rag was placed in front of her face and she blacked out.

Keiko pushed past people to get a better look at the floats. As she came closer to the front, she stopped and turned around to find Sasuke and Kiko missing.

"Aw crap." she said heading back into the crowd to find them. As she looked around to see if she could spot them, she felt something prick her neck. She reached for and pulled out a dart, but the damage had already been done. Feeling weak, she would've fell over if a stranger hadn't caught and carried her off.

Sasuke was frantically moving through the crowds looking for the two girls. He then saw a cherry picker that wasn't being guarded that thought it would be a perfect position to try and spot them. As he made his way towards it, he was unaware of someone following him. He felt someone strike him in the back of his neck and he was also knocked unconscious.

Kiko awoke to find herself in a dimly lit room. As she lifted herself up she heard what sounded like chains, and her hand suddenly felt heavy. Putting them in what little light there was, she discovered that her hands were chained together, and the chain itself was attached to a wall. Her heart now racing, she looking around the cell and saw Keiko unconscious in a corner. She crawled over there and forcefully shook her.

"Huh...wha-" Keiko said sleepy eyed.

"Wake up!" Kiko whispered.

Keiko also lifted herself up to find that she was also chained.

"Whoa...how did we get in John's room..." she asked in confusion.

".....I'm not even going to acknowledge that comment, but I don't think we're there." Kiko said.

"Then where are we?" Keiko asked digging into her pockets.

"I don't know...Hey what are you doing?" Kiko asked.

Keiko pulled out a hair pin and began to fiddle with the keyhole of the chains. After a few seconds there was an audible click and the chains fell off. She immediately began to work on Kiko's untill another click was hear.

"How'd you do that?" Kiko asked.

"When you've been arrested and handcuffed to things as many times as I have you learn how to get out." Keiko said proudly.

"....Once again, I won't even get into that last statement." Kiko said rubbing her temples. There were footsteps accompanied by voices heading towards the cell door.

"Hide!" she hissed at Keiko.

The door opened, and Tayuya, along with Jirobo walked in.

"Hey! Where'd they go!" Tayuya asked running into the room.

Kiko and Keiko, who were hiding behind the door, jumped out and attacked. Kiko tackled Tayuya to the ground while Keiko used the chains to quickly ensnare Jirobo.

"How'd you do that so fast?" Kiko asked as she pinned Tayuya to the ground.

"Like the last two comments I made, you're better off now knowing what goes on in my bedroom." Keiko said happily.

"You little slut!" Jirobo sneered.

"Quiet you." Keiko said pulling on the chain, making it tighter on his neck.

"You little bitches have no idea who you're fucking with!" Tayuya said angrily. Kiko took her knee and rammed it into the back of Tayuya's neck, who immediately stopped moving. After ten seconds of an oxygen drained brain, Jirobo also passed out and Keiko loosened the chain from around their necks, chained them to each other, took the keys, kicked Jirobo on last time for calling her a slut, and left the room with Kiko.

"Wait...maybe we should've asked them where Sasuke was before we knocked them out and chained them up..." Kiko said stopping.

"Meh, we'll eventually run into someone else; then we can play good cop bad cop. I call bad cop."


	23. Chapter 23

They quietly made their way down the hall, making sure to keep their steps light and silent. They heard someone talking at the end of the hall, and crept slowly to the edge. Slowly, they peeked around the corner to see a guard, his back to them, talking on the phone.

"Well if she wants the couch back she can have I don't give a damn! What do you mean she wants the car I bought it! No she didn't I bought it; I still have the receipt. I am not a loser!"

Both girls looked at each and rolled their eyes.

"Well what about my feelings! I'm not a child anymore ma I'm a grown man! Grown men can cry!" he began to sob

"Oh jesus...."Kiko said massaging her temples.

"This is getting sad." Keiko said.

"Fine! Fine! I'll be there in a minute. Well tell that horse-humping-thunder-cunt she can wait another damn ten minutes!" he yelled as he hung up the phone and walked off, still sobbing.

Happy the situation was finally over, the girls continued on their way, quietly sneaking past the many guards that crossed their path. As they approached a corner, the could see shadows approaching them, and quickly ran into the closest room, quickly but quietly closing the door.

"Okay, I think we've lost them." Kiko said turning around to Keiko, who was staring at the objects in the room.

It was a room filled with vials of different colored liquids, all placed in rows on tops of shelves some on the floor.

"What the hell?" Keiko said walking up to a jar with yellow liquid in it.

"Stomach acid....gross...." She said poking the jar.

"We should get out of here and find Sasuke." Kiko said grabbing Keiko's arm so that she'd stop poking the jar.

"Oh, yeah...right." Keiko said collecting herself.

They slowly opened the door, and after peaking around to see if it was all clear, they pressed on.

"How are we going to find Sasuke? We have no idea where they could've taken him." Keiko said,"Hey, a map!"

They ran up to the wall and looked at the map of the area.

"It says we're here." Kiko said pointing at a red arrow on the map saying "You are here."

"Great work Captain Obvious." Keiko laughed.

Kiko gave here a dirty look.

"Hey, here's Orochimaru's quarters. I bet that's where they have Sasuke." Keiko said.

"Why would he be there?" Kiko asked.

"Don't you know a child molester when you see one?" Keiko asked.

".....I'm not even going to get into that with-.....let's just go." Kiko said heading down the corridor.

As they approached a heavily decorated door, they could hear Orochimaru laughing softly. They quietly approached it and put their ears to the door."

"Ah Sasuke, you're mine at last." They heard Orochimaru say,"The drugs should be kicking in soon. Don't worry, I'll enjoy it at least."

"Holy shit...." Keiko said looking at Kiko,"I think he really likes your boyfriend."

Giving her another dirty look Kiko kicked the door in,"Hold it right there you fucking perv-Oh my god!" She said turning away for a moment.

"Kiko what's wro-Sweet merciful crap on a windshield!" Keiko said covering her eyes to the sight of a nude Orochimaru.

"What's the meaning of this!" Orochimaru said angrily.

"We've come here for-Oh screw it..." Kiko said as she tazed Orochimaru with the tazer.

She looked at the bed to see Sasuke, missing only his shirt, handcuffed to the bed. As she got off Orochimaru to go help him, Keiko jumped on him and began tazing him in different places of his body. "You're right, this is enjoyable."

Kiko ran up to him,"Oh god, Sasuke are you alright?" she asked.

Sasuke groaned,"Kiko....drugs...feeling dizzy."

"Don't worry, we're getting you out of here." Kiko said as she got a keyring from the nearby dresser, she got on top of Sasuke in an attempt to unlock the cuffs.

There were multiple keys on the keyring, much to her dismay.

"Perfect." she said in a happy tone, though any person with common sense knew she was pissed.

After Keiko shocked Orochimaru into unconsciousness, she got up to go help Kiko.

"Whoa Kiko! I knew you were a dirty girl!" she said looking at the position she was in as she tried to unlock the cuffs.

"Stop getting aroused and help me unlock these cuffs!"

Keiko walked up and undid every cuff.

"What the-"

"Yeah, these cuffs don't have keys. You can basically take them off. Sasuke would've been too drugged to do it." Keiko said proudly.

"When we're out of here, me and you will be having a long discussion about you and cuffs, whips, and chains." Kiko said as she helped Sasuke up.

"If you want to keep your mental innocence I'd just go along with it." Keiko said with a devilish grin.

Rolling her eyes Kiko helped Sasuke to his feet and they made their way out.

"Did we ever see where the exit was?" Keiko asked as they walked down the corridor.

"Yeah, it's right there." Kiko said using her free hand to point to the sign that said "EXIT".

"Wow....you'd never think it be that obvious." Keiko said.

"I'm not complaining, let's go." Kiko said speeding up.


	24. Chapter 24

They burst through the door and into the snow.

"Holy Jesus it's cold!" Keiko said hugging herself as they ran through the snow.

"Come on, we need to get Sasuke away from here." Kiko said.

"We can take him to my house, no one will really mind it." Keiko said.

"He's not wearing any shoes or a shirt...."Kiko said.

"You'd be surprised how many guys walk through the house like that." Keiko said with a dreamy smile on her face.

".....I'm not even going to begin with how disturbing that sentence was..." Kiko glared.

"Hey, there's a bus station right there! We can take the bus!" Keiko said happily as she ran to it.

"Hold on! Help me get him there, he's pretty heavy!" Kiko yelled dragging a half conscious Sasuke.

Once on the bus, the two girls let out a long sigh.

"Man, that definitely had to be the most eventful winter of my life...so far." Keiko said leaning back in her seat.

"Yeah, we have to tell Itachi this when we get back." Kiko said.

Keiko sighed,"Oh Itachi..."

Kiko rolled her eyes. _Spaz...._

They arrived at Keiko's house and put Sasuke to bed in her room.

"I'll go put on some of my special home made tea. I think it'll help flush out his system and get the drugs out." Keiko said walking towards the kitchen.

"Thanks, I'll call Itachi and let him know what happened. How long were we there?" Kiko asked.

"According to that calendar only a few hours." Keiko said looking at the calendar on her wall.

"Well, at least my parents won't have a heart attack about my absence." Kiko said sitting on the couch.

"I know you're boyfriend's hot, but kidnap and rape? Kinda goin overboard wasn't he?" Keiko said staring at the water in the pot.

"That dude was whiter than the moon. I'm pretty sure sometime in his life the lack of sunlight damaged his brain." Kiko said laughing.

"That or he figured no woman would do him if he glowed in the dark." Keiko added.

They laughed and continued to make insults about Orochimaru for another hour before the door opened. A young boy with short brown hair and green eyes walked into the kitchen.

"Rizo, you know you're not allowed in the kitchen." Keiko said sipping her tea.

"It's been three months, my ban's been lifted." Rizo protested.

"Yeah, like I'm really going to let you near the stove or any other machine that forms heat after you managed to melt the inside of the microwave." Keiko said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I told you that was part of an experiment." he said folding his arms.

"What experiment? 'How to burn down you house in ten seconds?' What do you want so _I _can get it for you?" Keiko said getting up.

"Some of my friends are coming over for a study session, so I want to make some snacks before they come." he told her.

"Well go set up you're little play date in your room. I'll make some snacks for you guys." Keiko said with a bright smile.

"It's not a play date it's a study session!" Rizo said storming off.

"Aww, so cute when he thinks his opinions matter." She said with a soft chuckle.

Kiko shook her head and continued to sip her tea. She pulled out her phone to call Itachi. She walked into the bathroom as the phone was ringing. Keiko made several peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and cut them into several pieces when there came a knock on the door. She opened to door to three more boys, one with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes, one with spiky brown hair and blue eyes, and the last one was bald with dark green eyes.

"Is this Rizo's house?" the bald one asked.

"Yeah. I take it you're his little study mates?" she asked.

"You must be his sister." The one with spiky hair said.

"Why do you say that?" Keiko asked.

"He said you were a major asshole."

Keiko felt a vein pulse near her right temple,"Oh did he now?" she asked raising an eyebrow with a menacing smile.

"Yeah, but we need to get started before Fighting Robots come on." The bald one said.

"He's in his room, right down the hall." Keiko said with the same menacing smile on her face.

"Dude, you're sister's creepy..." The boy with the black hair said when they sat down in Rizo's room.

"You guys haven't even seen the succubus in action yet." Rizo said.

Keiko walked in and put the tray of snacks on the bed,"I made you all some snacks. Eat up!" She said happily, her demonic glare targeted at Rizo as she walked out.

"I'm scared.."the bald one whispered.

"Okay, I'll be sure to keep him safe till you arrive, thanks Itachi." Kiko said coming out the bathroom and hanging up the phone.

"So, what did he say?" Keiko asked.

"He said he'd be here soon, and just to make sure he's O.K." Kiko said.

"Hey! Let's go to the store and get some chocolate and marshmellows. When he wakes up we'll make smores." Keiko said.

"Don't you think it's better we stay here? I mean we did _just _escape from a crimelord's hideout." Kiko said.

"The store is just across the fence. They have a back entrance so that we don't have to walk around the marketplace to get to it." Keiko said,"That and I'm ten seconds away from strangling Rizo, so I need to burn the energy before I find a match to torch him with." she added happily.

Kiko blinked,_ wow...._

Kiko put her phone on the table. They grabbed their coats and headed out.

Sasuke awoke with a start. He jumped out the bed and quickly looked around the room. When he noticed the many pictures of Keiko decorating the room, he calmed down.

_This must be Keiko's house..._

He walked outside, still cautious, and looking around until he noticed Kiko's phone. He sat down on the couch and picked it up. Rizo was walking towards the kitchen when he stopped. He backed up and stared at Sasuke.

"Are you another one of my sister's boyfriends?" he asked.

"No."

"Oh good." he said happily walking on.

He stopped again, and backed up again.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"Do you have an erection?" Rizo asked looking him up and down.

Sasuke slowly slid to the other side of the couch,"Why do you want to know that?"

"I heard my mom and dad fighting, and they said it's because he doesn't have an erection, so I want to get him one. Can I have yours if you have one? It'll only be until my dad can get his own." Rizo asked pleadingly.

_Oh boy...this is awkward... _Sasuke though.


	25. Chapter 25

"I don't think you grasp what's happening here..." Sasuke said calmly.

"What's not to grasp, my mom wants my dad's erection but he doesn't have one. I mean if you want to give it to her and just say it's from my dad-"

"No, that won't be necessary." Sasuke said rubbing the back of his neck and sweating alittle.

Keiko and Kiko walked through the door with bags of food in their hands.

"Are you having another party?" Rizo asked folding his arms.

"No. Originally the plan was to get marshmallows and chocolate to make smores, but who'd wanna eat that all night." Keiko said happily placing the bags on the floor."Anyway, what do you want cretin?"

"Oh nothing, I was just asking him if he had an erection he could give to me for awhile." Rizo said pointing at a now pale Sasuke.

Kiko and Keiko froze, then looked at each other, then at Sasuke, then at Rizo, then back to each other again.

"Um...maybe you should explain the situation." Kiko said.

"Well mom and dad have been fighting, and it's because he doesn't have an erection or something like that. I was merely asking if he had one to give to dad, or to mom and say it was from dad." Rizo said, now somewhat confused from the looks they were giving him.

"Ooooooohhhhhhhhhh! Had me concerned there for a sec."Keiko said wiping her forehead.

"About what?" Rizo asked.

"Nothing. Anyway, dad's problem isn't something Sasuke's erection will fix...tempting as that sounds." she said laughing while Kiko rolled her eyes.

"Sure it can. C'mon Sasuke give it to me. Please?" Rizo asked.

"The awkwardness of this situation doesn't seem to have a roof..." Kiko said.

"Listen, an erection is when a man's-"Keiko started but Kiko quickly put her hand over her mouth.

"Do you really wanna deal with the consequences of teaching children when to know when they're aroused?" Kiko whispered.

"Good point, last thing I need is for him to be a father at 14..." Keiko said.

Quickly turning their attention back to Rizo, Kiko said,"Your dad just needs to think your mom is really, really, really, really...really pretty. After that, he'll be sure to get back his erection."

"Nice..."Sasuke said.

"Okay I still don't even know what an erection is." Rizo said.

"It's what Sasuke has for Kiko." Keiko laughed, earning backwards glances from both of them.

"What Sasuke has for...whoa, are you boning her?" Rizo asked shocked.

All three froze and stared at one another for a moment.

"No, he's not." Kiko said defiantly.

"Then he's boning keiko?"

"Tempting, but no dice." Keiko said.

"Then who's he boning?" Rizo asked.

"No one's boning anyone now back to your room vermin." Keiko said advancing towards him.

Rizo turned tail and ran back to the room.

"The fact that your ten year old brother knows what boning is concerns me." Kiko said.

"I can assure you I had nothing to do with it." Keiko said,"What? I didn't!" she said to their disbelieving looks.

"Anyway, what are we going to do about Orochimaru? I doubt he's just going to let us escape and continue our lives as if nothing happened." Kiko said sitting down.

"Hey guys...when he had me drugged up...he didn't actually-" Sasuke didn't finish the rest.

"Nope, we stopped him during his stripdown." Keiko said, smiling at the memory of the tazer.

"Okay, just checking." Sasuke said relieved.

"Hold all current thoughts, I retreat to the lavatory to wash my hands." Keiko said walking off.

"You okay?" Kiko asked sitting next to Sasuke.

"None of this should be happening to you." he said turning around,"These were mistakes that I'm paying for; you shouldn't be involved with me right now."

Kiko shook her head,"Haven't you learned by now that what ever happens to you effects me too? If I want to jump through hoops to fire and pull tricks out my ass to help you then point me to the circus so I can get started."

"But you shouldn't have to."

"Having to and wanting to are two totally different things. I don't have to help you, you're right about that; I _want _to help you. I'm not some school counselor or teacher or oggling school girl calamoring for your attention. I generally care about you and your well being because I love you and would hate to loose you to the fucktards after you right now." she said with a small twinge of anger in her voice.

"Me too, no way will I let that pasty-pale-pedophile get his 100 year old claws on ya." Keiko said sitting next to Kiko.

"Kinda having a private moment." Kiko said.

Keiko shook her head,"Kiko, after all these years you should have learned: I thrive on crashing awkward and uncomfortable situations to make them more uncomfortable and awkward merely for my amusement. That and I felt I should back you up in your declaration to do magic tricks and jump through hoops of fire to give him a hand...even though I could be thrown in the oggling school girl class."

Kiko and Sasuke laughed.


	26. Chapter 26

Kiko arrived at school early and leaned against the classroom door, somewhat happy to get back on track with her normal life. Sasuke was staying with Itachi, who also had a few agents watching her and Keiko's house for any signs of retribution from Orochimaru. As she opened her eyes she heard the sound of running footsteps and turned to see Sakura, Ino and Hinata running towards her at full speed. They snatched her up and retreated to the closest female bathroom, locking the door behind them and checking each stall for any eavesdroppers.

"Guys what-"

"Keiko told us everything!" Ino said excitedly.

_"Damn her soul..."_

"Are you alright? I'm sure you must of been frightened." Hinata asked.

"I'm fine. Look, I don't want this getting out okay. Itachi made it clear that the less people who knew about it, the easier it'll be to keep us out of harms way." Kiko said warningly.

"But if you know us doesn't that mean he could try to come after us too?" Sakura asked.

"I never thought of that..." Kiko admitted.

"I highly doubt he'll come after us. After all, my dad is a P.I." Ino said proudly.

"Sasuke's dad is the chief of police, and his older brother's an FBI agent and that didn't stop him from kidnapping him and trying to rape him in the process." Kiko said.

"Way to piss on my parade..." Ino said dejectedly.

"Sorry, I just don't want to drag more people into this. Sasuke already feels horrible because he feels he dragged me into it." Kiko said reassuringly.

"So what's the plan now?" Sakura asked.

Seeing that witholding that information at this point was no longer optional Kiko confessed,"Itachi just has us all being watched for the moment. It's just a precaution in case Orochimaru tries to come back for round 2. He told me to stay on public streets and try to not go anywhere alone until they can catch him."

"Like that'll work..." Ino said.

"Well it's a start. At least you guys showed him not to mess with you." Sakura said happily.

_"True..."_

There was a knock on the door,"Hey open up! I have to go!"

"Ladies this meeting is adjourned." Ino said unlocking the door and moving to the side as a girl rushed into the nearest stall.

They entered class and all sat down, getting out their books and being quiet. slowly lowered his book and eyed them suspicously.

"Hmmm."

"What is it ?" Ino asked sweetly.

"You four are unusually quiet this morning."

"Well we're definitely not excited to be at school..." Ino said.

"Good point..." he said returning to his book.

Sasuke entered the room, catching the glances of Sakura, Ino and Hinata. He sat down and tapped Kiko's shoulder.

"Keiko told them didn't she?" he whispered.

"Yep...definitely have to strangle her when I get a chance." Kiko said.

As the rest of the class showed up, Naruto sat next to Sasuke and handed him a note.

Sasuke opened it, cracked a small smile, wrote something back, and passed it back, which Naruto read and also smiled.

_"Well, at least they've begun talking again..."_ she thought happily.

"Okay, the lesson plan for today is, Napolean. To sum him up for you: midgets are the devil." Mr. Hatake said.

"You call that a summarization?" Ino asked skeptically.

"Well since you all think you can do a better job I want you all to write a brief essay on Napolean, due at the end of class."

Groans all around the class followed by angry glares at Ino.

_"Oh, he's good..."_

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto and Kiko moved their desks closer.

"So, let's talk about Napolean." Sakura said.

"I'd rather have the ice-cream than the person right now..." Naruto said.

"Is food the only thing on your mind?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing else catches my interests more." He smiled.

"Hey, let's cut the chatter and get to work." Mr. Hatake said lowering the history book he was reading.

"Are you reading up on Napolean Mr. Hatake?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"Yeah...sure...Napolete...hehe" he giggled from behind the book.

"...and it never occurs to him whether or not reading his little porn books during class time was bad..." Sakura thought turning around.

Class ended and they all handed in their papers.

"Well well well Naruto, I'm surprised to you actually finished your work today." Mr. Hatake said taking his paper,"And on the right subject. Good work."

They filed into Mr. Umino's class and took their seats. Looking around, their was no sign of their teacher, so conversations began.

"Did you get any news from your parents?" Kiko asked Sasuke.

"My family want me to come back, but Itachi doesn't want me leaving his sight until this issue is resolved." Sasuke said.

Kiko looked around,"I didn't know Itachi was watching you."

"Yeah, but he's being real covert about it. You know, hiding in bushes and dirt and dirty sock piles, etc."

_"He must be hella worried if he's willing to hide in a pile of dirty socks..."_

"Your parents give you any grief?" he asked.

"They didn't even notice I was gone for so long. They'd probably just assume I was with Keiko or something." she said.

Mr. Umino walked into class,"Kiko, your parents are in the principals office."

Confused, Kiko got her things and hurried to the principal's office. When she entered she saw that both her parents, and Sasuke's dad were there.

"Ah Kiko, have a seat." Principal Tsunade said.

Her heart racing, Kiko slowly sat down.

"Your parents and Officer Uchiha here have brought up some recent events that involved you and Sasuke Uchiha." she said.

"So why did you just send for me?" Kiko asked confused.

"Unfortunately Sasuke isn't really the cooperative, or trusting type. You on the other hand, have more sense than that." she said resting her chin on her hands.

"I've told your parents about Orochimaru kidnapping you and Sasuke, and how you guys escaped from his hideout and now have the FBI watching you to make sure he doesn't come after you again." Fugaku said with a stern look on his face.

"Kiko, why didn't you tell us this? As your parents we shoud have known what was going on!" Her mother said angrily.

"Please Ms. Umeshii, don't be mad at her for the problems my son is causing."

"Mom, I-"

"No excuses young lady. You are not to see that boy again. Do I make myself clear?" her father asked angrily.

Kiko gripped the chair, every muscle in her body wanted to scream, she wanted to scream. She suddenly felt lightheaded and felt the tears run down her face.


	27. Chapter 27

"I said do you understand me?" her father repeated angrily.

Kiko looked at them, eyes full of conflicting emotions. Without answering her parents she ran out the room.

"Kiko!" Her mother called after her.

"Mr. and , I don't think your daughter understands the magnitude of danger my juvenile son has gotten her into." Mr. Uchiha said.

Principal Tsunade secretly glared at him.

_"No wonder Sasuke acts so cold; no warm feelings from this clown..."_

Kiko ran past Mr. Umino's class, eyes closed, tears trailing down her face. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Ino and Hinata all got up and followed her. Exiting the room they ran into her parents, Sasuke's father (to his dismay) and Principal Tsunade.

"What are you doing here." Sasuke asked him coldly.

"Keeping you from ruining that young girl's future." he answered in the same tone.

"What!" They all said at once.

"He's not ruining her future." Sakura said in outrage.

"Then explain how they were kidnapped by that man?" Mrs. Umeshii asked, hands on her hip.

"I don't know, why don't you ask the chief of police?" Sakura said folding her arms, glaring at Mr. Uchiha.

"Look I don't care for reasons or excuses, but I'll be damned if I _him_ bring harm to my daughter." Mr. Umeshii said glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed, then took off with Naruto, Ino, Sakura and Hinata at his heels.

"Wait you-" Mrs. Umeshii started.

"There'd be no point chasing after them or her. If anything, they know where she'll go, so might as well let them go." Principal Tsunade said walking up.

"Well it would defeat the purpose of my previous statement telling him to leave her alone." Mr. Umeshii rounded on her.

"It would also keep you from finding her seeing as they know where she'll go and you don't." she retorted turning around and walking back to her office.

"Sasuke wait up!" Sakura called after him.

He stopped and allowed them to catch up, looking around for any signs of Kiko while they caught their breathes.

"Where...do you think...she'd go?" Ino asked panting.

Sasuke closed his eyes and asked himself the same question.

_"If anything was wrong with her on this scale...Keiko!"_

"She went to Keiko's house!" Sasuke exclaimed darting off.

"Oh come on!" Ino whined as they all took off after him.

They arrived at Keiko's house and Sasuke banged on the door. After a moment or two, the door opened slowly and Keiko peeked out.

"Oh, it's just you guys, come on in." she said holding it open for them.

"Is Kiko-" Sasuke began.

"Yeah, she's here, and she told me the whole situation."

Sasuke sighed,"Keiko, you seem to be a person who gives good advice. What should I do?"

Keiko closed her eyes, her tone was serious,"To be honest, there are ALOT of things against you two: your past, _both _of your families and their...treachory, only two things but they do carry a good amount of weight with them. I can't say stay with her, mainly because I don't know if her parents might try to take her out of the school, or your parents might do the same. I don't want to say end it, because you both seem so happy despite the things that have happened; but she's in my room so you can both privately discuss it."

Sasuke entered the room and closed the door. Keiko turned to the others and shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Bad feelings; I don't see this going well at all."

"What do you think they'll do?" Hinata asked sadly.

"If it were me I'd agree to a top secret fling." Ino said.

"How'd you find me?" Kiko asked wiping the final tear from her face.

"I'd figure you'd go to Keiko, seeing as you two are best friends and all." Sasuke said hiding his trembling hands in his pocket.

"I guess my parents told you then huh..."

"Yeah they did...and I gave it some thought on the way here."

"Yeah...I've given it some thought too, and came to a conclusion."

After a long silence, the both blurted out,"I think we should break up."

Somewhat surprised, they stared at each other for a moment.

"I don't know what level my parents will stoop to trying to find a way to get me away from you." Sasuke said.

"Yeah...I don't want to turn this whole thing into some rip-off of a romeo and juliet story because our families are complete retards." she replied.

"So...I guess that's it then..." Sasuke said clenching his fists.

"Yeah...I...gues it it." Kiko said fighting back tears.

"Um...Okay then..."Sasuke said quickly walking out the room and out of the house.

"I'll go talk to him." Naruto told them hurrying off.

The other girls entered to room to see Kiko, eyes closed and frozen, sitting on the bed. Keiko sat next to her and gave her hug. Kiko immediately returned the hug, burrying her face in Keiko's shoulder and crying.

"Sasuke, wait up!" Naruto called after him, but Sasuke didn't hear him.

Naruto finally caught up and stood in front of him.

"I can't see her again Naruto; I want her out of my mind." he said quietly.

"Why?"

"Didn't you hear her parents? My father?"

"So?"

"So?" Sasuke asked in confusion.

"I doubt Hinata's father would approve of me, but that doesn't matter; he's not the one I'll be spending the rest of my life with."

"How do you know he wouldn't just move her to another school?"

"In the middle of the school year? If he wants her to be successful, and I know he does, then he wouldn't."

"So then what? If her parents wouldn't move her, I'm sure mine would move me."

"And you really think Itachi would sit there and let that happen?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

Itachi! Sasuke completely forgot about him. He suddenly felt better about the whole situation.

"I forgot about Itachi...maybe he can fix this."

"See? It doesn't have to end like this." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah...c'mon, we've to tell Kiko."

"I think not." Came a voice.

They both turned to see Orochimaru along with Kidomaru, Tayuya, and Jirobo, all holding pistols and pointing at their heads.


	28. Chapter 28

"It's rude to sneak up on people." Sasuke said coldly.

"Shut up you little insect." Tayuya said hitting him in the face with pistol.

"Back off you cunt!" Naruto said punching her in the face.

Jirobo fired his gun; the bullet grazed Naruto's arm.

"I don't want him bruised!" Orochimaru hissed at her.

"Way to miss his head idiot." Tayuya said angrily at Jirobo.

"That doesn't matter, he'll be useful to me as well." Orochimaru said eyeing Naruto and licking his lips,"You can never be too satisfied."

"You sick son of a bitch." Naruto said angrily.

"Careful young man, you'll hurt my feelings; and you wouldn't want that." Orochimaru said dangerously.

"I know you came for me, leave Naruto out of this." Sasuke said.

"On the contrary my little twink, i've had an eye for your friend as well; how convenient I've managed to get both of you at the same time."

"Actually, the convenience is with us." Came a voice.

The turned to see Pein, Konan, Kisame, and Deidara, all holding machine guns and pointing at Orochimaru and his group.

"Hmph...figures you'd show your prissy little faces." Orochimaru said snidely.

"You know the only way to leave Akatsuki is in a body bag Orochimaru." Pein said dangerously.

"Well if that's the way you want it!" Orochimaru said quickly aiming his pistol at Pein's head.

"FREEZE! FBI!" Itachi said pointing his weapon at Orochimaru.

Well over a dozen agents ran out of houses and cars, all aiming their weapons at both groups.

"Itachi Uchiha, another person on our personal hitlist." Pein said glaring at him.

"Well well, it's my lucky day; both crimebosses out in the open and in my sights." Itachi said.

"I wouldn't proceed with whatever plan you have just yet Itachi." Orochimaru smiled.

Itachi was horrified to see Sasuke and Naruto, both still the targets of Tayuya, Kidomaru and Jirobo's weapons.

"Dammit, there's always a catch."

"Here's the deal: I'm leaving, and if you follow me, I kill your younger brother and his brash little friend." Orochimaru said.

"You're not going anywhere." Pein said threateningly,"You have no one of any importance to me. It's time you paid your dues." Pein said.

"You should really learn to shut your mouth you little-" Orochimaru stopped as Pein opened fire on him.

"SASUKE! NARUTO! GET DOWN!" Itachi roared opening fire as well.

Sasuke tackled Naruto to the ground as bullets flew through the air. Itachi quickly took cover behind a nearby car as Pein and his group, along with an injured Orochimaru and his group also taking cover. Sasuke and Naruto slowly crawled behind a dumpster, both trembling with fear and keeping their heads low.

"I hear gunshots!" Sakura said in alarm as Kiko and Keiko quickly came out the room.

"And Sasuke and Naruto left not too long ago." Hinata said in horror.

"Let's go!" Keiko said running out the door.

"Keiko no! It's too dangerous!" Kiko said taking off after her with Sakura, Ino and Hinata at her heels.

They ran outside and turned the corner right into the firefight.

"Oh shit!" Keiko said ducking, as did the other girls.

Ino quickly got out her cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Sakura asked.

"Help! Hello! Shikamaru? Get Neji, Choji, and whoever else you can over here. We need help; there's some sort of gunfight and Sasuke along with Naruto and us are kinda caught in the middle. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S A DRAG TO CALL THEM JUST DO IT!"

"You really know how to charm them don't you..." Sakura said sarcastically.

An officer running into the firefight was suddenly shot dead in the chest. He fell to the floor and his pistol flew out of his hand, landing in front of Sasuke, who quickly picked it up.

"What are you doing?" Naruto said horrified.

"Getting rid of my past." Sasuke said angrily.

Sasuke aimed over the trashcan at Orochimaru and pulled the trigger. He missed Orochimaru but managed to hit Deidara, who was getting ready to throw a grenade. It hit his hand, causing him to drop it right after he pulled the pin out. The explosion knocked everyone off their feet. Kiko could hear a loud ringing in her ears and felt dizzy but managed to snap herself out of it and find a better spot to take cover. Sasuke quickly ducked back behind the dumpster, breathing heavily and sweating.

"Well you didn't get that sick perv but at least you took out the other guy." Naruto smirked.

"I guess you can call that skill." Sasuke panted.

Pein rose to his feet, unfazed by the explosion and livid.

Shikamaru, Choji, Neji and Temari all turned the corner and immediately took cover.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Ino yelled.

"We acutally had to stop and ask ourselves why we're running into a gunfight with no weapons." Shikamaru yelled back.

"...YOU DIDN'T BRING ANY WEAPONS!" Sakura yelled furiously.

"We figured there'd be some dead guys with em lying around." Choji said.

The girls hung their heads.

"We're dead..." Sakura said miserably.

Tayuya made a dash for the dumpster that Sasuke and Naruto were hiding behind. Shikamaru quickly got up and tackled her to the ground, causing her to drop her weapon. They wrestled with each other for a moment before Tayuya got out a dagger and stabbed his hand with it. Shikamaru bit his lip to keep from screaming and Tayuya managed to kick him off of her. She smirked and reached for her gun, but Temari was already holding it to her face, and pulled the trigger. Kiko turned away so she wouldn't see the end result.

The sounds of helicopters filled the air as news vans began pulling up a few blocks down to document the story.

_"Great...another reason for my parents to hate him..." _Kiko thought miserably.

Jirobo and Kidomaru aimed their guns at Temari, but were taken out by Neji and Choji, who both slammed bricks into their heads. Sasuke once again aimed at Orochimaru just as he was about to shoot Choji and Neji. This time, he hit him in his chest, causing him to wildly aim his gun around and fire. He fell to his knees, and with his vision blurred, aimed at the figure in front of him and fired. Itachi clutched his leg and aimed his gun at Orochimaru, shooting him straight through the head.

A young girl with headphones on foolishly rode her bike into the fray. Without thinking, Hinata rose and ran to tackle the girl as Pein aimed his gun at her. Hinata pushed the young girl to the floor and became Pein's new target, shooting her in the right side of her chest. She screamed in pain and fell to the floor. Naruto suddenly dashed out to her, unaware that she was even here. Pein shot at him and missed, giving Naruto a chance to pick up a dead officer's gun and fire at him, hitting him in the shoulder. Clutching his shoulder Pein turned to his cohorts.

"Let's go!" he ordered as they all ran off.

"Oh my god! Hinata!" Sakura screamed running up to an unconscious Hinata.

"That son of a bitch!" Naruto said angrily and ran off after him.

"Naruto wait!" Sasuke yelled running after him.

"Sasuke! Naruto! No!" Itachi yelled starting after them but due to his injury fell to the floor.

_"Dammit!"_ he thought.


End file.
